Journey into High Class
by Green48
Summary: It's been 4 years since Qlippoths defeat by team dxd. Issie, Akeno and Kiba since took and passed there high class promotion exam. Join Issie on his journey to gather a peerage, make his way up the rating game rankings and get dragged into another string of adventures. Rated M because of battles, swearing and some small lemon scenes
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this.

Journey into High Class

Chapter 1 Prologue

One day Issie nervously got up. Today was the day the results came in for his, Akenos and Kibas high class promotion exam. It had been 4 years since Qlippoth was defeated by team dxd. Issie has since graduated from high school and college.

Slowly Issie got up and looked around but something was wrong. The girls that usually occupied his bed were gone. Why? Was the only question Issie could ask himself usually they would be trying to seduce him about now. Issie got up and changed into blue jeans and his signature red shirt. Afterward he wondered downstairs to find out what was going on.

"Hello Issie and congratulations"

Spinning round issie spotted his red headed masters brother Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Hi Sirzechs and what do you mean congratulations?"

Sirzechs merely laughed and turned to Rias and nodded.

"Issie isn't it great you passed the promotion test along with Akeno and Kiba"

Shocked the only thing Issie could say was "I'm one step closer to becoming a harem king! Yeah!"

Realising he said it aloud he turned the same shade of crimson as his masters hair while everyone else hole heatedly laughed.

"Pervert"

Konekos harsh words struck him like a knife.

"How did I know he was going to say something like that" Kiba sighed.

Azazel approached struggling to stand due to laughter and... Because he was drunk. "Yes now you've pretty much achieved your goal I imagine your gonna do girls left, right and centre ah ha."

"Just remember to give my sister attention. Oh and do her first" Sirzechs ordered.

"Yes sir... And erm I've erm already done... the second part"

All the guys in the room froze and stared at Issie in disbelief. Then all at ounce they shouted "When!"

Issie nervously replied "a year ago"

Rias was hiding in the corner looking away to try and hide her blush.

"What about the other girls?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Erm all of them."

"Even Ravel?" Sirzechs asked in the same shocked tone as the other males.

"Yes I've done all the girls"

"Except Irina. Right Issie"

"Erm" Issie looked at Irina before she nodded to him a massive blush on her face. "Irina too"

"How!?" Micheal said as he came out if the doorway.

"When you did you get here?"

"That's not important please answer the question this information could increase the desperately low population have." The urgency and distress clear in his voice.

"A special barrier I created using Great Reds power. It hides all negativity so the system couldn't see either party's sinful minds"

"How do you make it?"

Issie got out some paper and drew a magic circle on it the proceeded to hand it to Michael. Micheal took on glance before quickly saying goodbye and congratulations then disappeared in s flash of holy light.

"Well... That was interesting." Rias said looking the same red as her hair.

"Yeah... Anyway I wanted to personally give Issie, Kiba and Akeno there pieces. Please put out your hand."

The three complied and but out the hands as if begging. A set of full grey chest pieces were dropped in there palms.

"What?" They said in unison.

Suddenly there pieces glew a vibrant red so bright none could look at them. When the light died down Rias, Szirchs and Azazel went up and looked at each persons pieces. When they got to issies the look of disbelief on their faces was immense.

"Impossible"

"What? What is it?" Issie looked pleadingly at his pieces hoping he didn't do something wrong.

"Don't worry you didn't do any thing wrong if anything it's the opposite" Rias replied to the look on his face.

"Issie your never fail to amaze me. These pieces... There all mutation"

The shock spread like a virus at those words to everyone's faces.

"Well my rival I suppose I should have expected something like this from you"

Turning around everyone was dumbfounded at Vali and his teams sudden visit. Well except for Le Fay and Kuroka since they disappear and reappear all the time.

"Hi I guess" Issie spoke in stupidity.

"I guess we should have suspected something like this from the infamous oppai dragon"

[[ughh nooo!]] both heavenly dragons shouted aloud.

"Bikou you made them cry. Again"

"Sorry, sorry"

"Anyway we just stopped by to congratulate you and to drop of my sister and Kuroka" Arthur said while bowing like a true knight.

"Erm... Thanks. Wait how does everybody know this"

"It was said on TV after this mornings episode of oppai dragon Issie-sama"

Everyone in the room turned to Sirzechs.

"What? I thought it was a good way to spread the news to your hard to find and contact friends"

Everyone just sighed at that remark. After that everybody just partied through the night during which time several others came over including Tannin, the Bael group and all the other members of dxd.

Authors Notes

Well short I know but it's a prologue leading up to future adventures. Hope you like the series. I should warn you though I am planning to make some rather shameless inputs of characters from other shows like to love ru and many more which I won't name because of spoilers. Please remember this is my first fan fiction and fourth attempt at writing something so there may be lots of grammar errors etc also it's my second attempt writing third person. Now so far all the pieces haven't been decided so you can message me which characters you want as Issies peerage and if I like the charcter they will become a member (you can recommend characters from other shows if you want). Please review, criticise and leave advise.

Currently decided Pieces:

Queen:

Knight:Xenovia

Knight:(decided but hidden to avoid spoilers)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:

Rook:

Pawn:(decided I think... I might make them a different piece)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	2. Fastest Peerage Gathering in History

Ch 2 highschool dxd fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this.

Journey into high class

Chapter 2 Fastest Peerage Gathering in History

"Ugh my head hurts" Issie stated as he got up of the floor. Another morning another problem Issie currently had no idea where he was. The room had a roughed up double bed with a cupboard and mirror on the left hand side of the room. Issie got up opened the mahogany door only to hear an "ouch". Issie had slammed the door open into Kibas head.

"Kiba where are we?"

Confused Kiba looked around the room cluelessly.

"No idea"

"Hguuhf" Kiba and Issies eyes honed in on the source of the noise it was Azazel sleeping.

Kiba looked to Issie and said "should we wake him?"

Issie nodded and proceeded to shout "Hay! Azazel wake up!"

...nothing not even a stir Azazel continued sleeping as if nothing happened.

"What should we do now"

"Hit him I suppose" Issie summoned is gauntlet and slammed it into Azazels gut.

"Ugh" Azazels eyes shot open wide in pain "what was that for?"

Issie and Kiba ignored him "where are we?"

"Erm... From what little I remember we're in either Las Vegas or Florida"

"WHAT!"

Suddenly a box nearby started moving, muffled cry's could be heard from inside. Kiba moved over and created a small knife to cut the tape binding it shut.

"Huuu" Gasper popped out like a jack in the box.

"Gasper?" Kiba and Issie said in unison.

"All the males at the party should be here somewhere"

"Why?" Gasper asked.

"Because there was a divide of opinion on where to continue the party between males and females so males ended up going either Las Vegas or Florida I'm not sure which while the girls went to some fancy English party"

"Issie can you prepare a teleportation" Kiba asked in desperation.

"Ok"

"Don't you guys want to know what happend" Azazel asked slightly confused.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas" all three Gremory group males replied before disappearing in a flash of crimson light.

A few hours later after the guys returned and the girls woke up Issie was talking to Rias with Xenovia and Asia.

"Rias?"

"Yes what is it?" Issies crimson haired master replied.

"Erm... We were wondering if I could trade for Asia and Xenovia we have been talking about it for a long time"

"Please Rias oneesama I really want to go" Asia pleaded.

"I would also like to go" Xenovia stated while showing Rias a determined look.

"I saw this coming and of course you can go"

""Really"" they replied shocked at how easy it was.

"Of course it's not like I'm saying goodbye to you and I know you really want to go just keep Issie safe please"

"Yes Rias"

"Yes Rias oneesama" they both replied energetically.

"Are you sure I don't want to weaken the Gremory group" Issie asked worryingly.

"No need to worry I've already got a replacement lined up for Asia since I knew this day would come"

"Who?" All three asked.

"Valerie Tepes"

"Of course she's good at healing like Asia and helps Gasper with his hikomoriness" Issie thought aloud.

"By the way Issie do you know how the trade works?"

Issie looked dumbly and then said "no"

"It's quite simple really I pull my piece out and you put your piece in at the same time or if it was between 2 already used pieces they would be swapped between them so then let's begin"

A magic circle appeared on Asia's chest. Rias put her hand in and pulled out her bishop piece then Issie proceeded to put his own in her.

"Is that it?"

"Yes it's a rather simple procedure"

"I was expecting so expecting something more flashy"

Rias and Issie went and did the same to Xenovia.

"Girls make sure to take good care of Issie"

""We will"" they replied with happy looks on their faces.

After dinner Ravel dragged Issie off in a hurry.

"What is it Ravel?"

Suddenly Ravel urged him into her room and closed the door.

'Does she want to do it again?' Issie asked himself.

[You are seriously dense partner]

'What does she want then?'

[Its best you hear it from her]

"Issie"

Realising he got distracted he looked at Ravel.

"So what is it you want Ravel"

"Erm..." She starts fiddling with her skirt while blushing "can I be Issies other bishop"

Issie looks on shocked 'Draigs right, I really am dense'. Before Issie could reply ravel said "I'm sorry I guess it was too much to ask for" she looks away trying to hold back her tears. Issie quickly approached her and hugged her from behind "of course you can" he whispered lovingly into her ear. She turned around and kissed him this time crying tears of joy instead of sadness.

"But will your mother let me have you?"

Ravel just looked at him and laughed "your density is as bad as ever. If you hadn't realised my mother was actually encouraging you to take me as one of your pieces"

"So should we visit her now or later"

Ravel suddenly activated a teleportation circle while saying "now". Second later Issie found himself in the he middle of a grand entrance hall. To sets of stairs led up to a grand corridor. Flowers and symbols of phenixes flooded the room.

"Bastard what are you doing to me sister" staring angrily at Issie was Riser in battle stance. From a bystanders point of view I suppose it would look like attempted rape if you looked at the position of his right hand on ravens plump breast. With the realisation of his position he panicked and shot up saying"it's not what it looks like".

"Oni sama he's telling the truth. It was an accident"

Ignoring his sister Riser launched himself at Issie his first ablaze ready to punch. Issie swiftly dodged the attack and the barrage of attacks that followed.

"Riser calm down it wasn't what it looked like" 'even though I have done what he thought I was going to do'.

"Riser!" Suddenly Riser stopped and looked up at the top of the stairs to see his mother. Ravel and Risers mum looks almost exactly like ravel except there hair styles were difference.

"Touch my sister like that again then prepare for a world of pain" Riser stated while staring daggers at Issie. 'Better hope he doesn't find out what I've already done to his sister' Issie though nervously.

[What are you worried about partner, even if he did find out we can take him]

'I suppose your right Draig. Thanks'

Riser stormed of in a fit of rage.

"Thanks Lady Phenex" Issie said thankfully.

"It's alright I wouldn't have minded even if you did do that to Ravel though" Lady Phenex replied playfully.

"Mother!"

"What? I already heard from Sirzechs"

'Im gonna get him one of these days' Issie though while thinking of all the things he will do to him.

"Anyway let's get down to business"

"Erm... So can I have Ravel as my other bishop please" Issie asked unsure what to say precisely.

Swiftly Ravels mother walked up to ravel and a small magic circle appeared on her chest then the bishop fell out.

"Go right ahead" Ravels mother said kindly.

"Thanks" Issie entered his own bishop into the magic circle on Ravels chest. Before he knew it Issie was on the floor with Ravel on top of him giving him a deep kiss. The kiss became more and more passionate.

"Ara ara if your planning to continue I advise getting a room" she teased.

Coming to the realisation of what they did they adopted a blush and an awkward atmosphere plagued the room.

"Bye mother"

"Bye Lady Phenex"

They replied before teleporting away and continuing what they were doing, taking the advise Ravels mother gave they got a room.

About hour later Issie and Ravel left the room looking quite happy. They proceeded down stairs where Azazel said "yo, I must say I think you've broke a record obtaining 3 peices within 24 hours"

Issie pondered this and then replied "I suppose your right".

Authors notes

Well in my opinion I think chapter 2 is a lot better than chapter 1 which was kind of rushed. Now hopefully the chapters will improve in storyline quality and written quality as the story goes on. Also this chapter is the end of the prologue ark and the start of the next ark which shall remain unnamed for now.

I own nothing except some parts of the storyline please support the original authors and copyright owner.

Please review, criticise and advise.


	3. And the Journey Begins

Ch 3 highschool dxd fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this.

Also I apologise for spelling Isseis name wrong I will spell it the correct way from now on

Journey into high class

Chapter 3 And the Journey Begins

A week has past since Issei got the first three members of his peerage. Issei was currently pondering what to do next Rias had recommended going on a world trip to look for more peerage members which he thought was a good idea but he couldn't decide where he wanted to go.

'I guess i will ask the others since they will be coming too'

After assembling his peerage Issei asked them where they wanted to go. But they were as clueless as him on where to go so eventually they got out a globe and decided to spin it and stab a knife in it. The knife landed on the USA more specifically a place Issei didn't want to go back to so soon. Las Vegas.

'I hope what ever I did there doesn't come back to haunt me'

[Dont worry you didn't do anything too bad. Surprisingly it's the Kiba that's got more to worry about]

'What did he do?'

[Lets just say his girlfriend will kill him if she finds out so I won't tell you]

'Your right I might accidentally mention it and sign his death certificate'

"Issei why do you look so worried" Asia asked sensing his fear.

"When we got drunk all the males woke up in Las Vegas I was hoping I didn't do anything that will get me in trouble. Luckily Draig just confirmed that and said Kiba is the one that should be worried"

"What did he do?" Xenovia asked.

"No idea and I don't want to because what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas"

The next day Issei was back in Vegas ounce again with Asia, Xenovia and Ravel.

"Wow so this is Vegas"Xenovia said as she looked around taking it all in.

"The lights are so pretty" Asia spoke while in a daze absorbed in the beauty of the lights. Issei couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. They head in to the giant skyscraper hotel and went up to the 16th floor by elevator. They then proceeded to their room.

"Issei?"

"Yes Ravel"

"The point of this trip is to expand your peerage and gain experience yes?"

"Yes?" Issei replied confused.

"Then why are there only 4 rooms"

"Why is that a problem?"

"There's 4 people here already what will you do if you get another piece"

... Silence descended upon the room and Issei realised his mistake thanks to Ravels brilliant advice as usual.

Asia broke the silence "I don't mind sharing with Xenovia or Issei"

"I also don't mind in fact I want too" Xenovia stated.

"Hay don't leave me out" Ravel said with teary eyes.

"You can all share with me if your want you don't have to fight" Issei said with a small sigh.

Issie decided to treat his peerage dinner at a restaurant. On there way home through an alley way they all had a weird feeling there was a chill in the air. They all jumped away. Where they ounce stood was now a crater with a girl in it with long blond hair and blood red eyes she was wearing a black leather dress with a 4 point metal star in the chest area. But there was something unusual about her appearance. It was her foot is wasn't there instead was a giant wrecking ball that would make it impossible to walk with. The wrecking ball slowly turned back into her foot.

"Are you Hyoudou Issei?" The mysterious blond asked in an almost monotone voice.

"Isn't that something your meant to ask before you attack someone!" Issei shouted in distress.

Suddenly the ends of her hair turned into blades which relentlessly slashed at Issei which he managed to dodge.

"Issei!" all three girls said as Xenovia ran in front and started to parry the attacks but alas the opponent managed to overwhelm Xenovia with attacks until Issei jumped in front of the upcoming attacks in his crimson armour he then grabbed the blades one by one.

"Calm down let's talk about this"

"Of course how rude of me" everyone sighed of relied "I'm golden darkness I'm assassin that's been hired to beat you up"

She then turned her hand into a gauntlet and slammed it into Isseis gut even with his crimson armour it still hurt quite a bit.

"Who hired you"

"Someone from the Phenex family they said you were an infamous pervert that raped and hypnotised both his sister and his fiancée. But I can't kill you or it would start a war"

Ravel gasped in shock "why did oni sama say such a thing"

"I am so gonna get him next time we meet" Issei stated rage clear in his voice.

"Listen he lied well partially. One I stole his fiancée through a fair duel organised by our family's. Two I didn't rape them or hypnotise them they did it of their free will"

"He's lying can't you tell" everyone looked up onto the roof top and their stood none other than the employer himself Riser.

"Riser I'm so gonna get you!" Issei said as he launched into the air ready to hit Riser square in the face. But just before fist met face it's course was changed by a hand made of hair.

"Ha ah ha ah did you really think you could hit me when I've hired the number 1 melee assassin" Riser said cockily while laughing.

"Riser!" Issei shouted.

"Oni sama please stop this" Ravel pleaded from the ground. Xenovia quickly jumped up and joined the fight. Issei and Xenovia dodged all the slashes from Golden Darkness only getting minor cuts here and there. Xenovia saw an opening and recklessly ran in using Excalibur rapidly but ultimately failed and only cut the assassins clothes while she herself received a serious wound to the stomach.

"Xenovia fall back and get healed" Xenovia complied and jumped down to immoderately receive Asia's warm healing aura. Issei hopelessly dodged and blocked the attacks unable to get an attack of his own. Suddenly Golden Darkness leaped into the air dodging a flame attack. Looking down Issei saw ravel panting after firing the attack observed. But that distraction only served the the assassins advantage as she came down with her foot turned into a wrecking ball. Sadly this time Issei did not dodge it and received the attack head on causing massive cracks in his armour and a serious amount of pain to him. Riser continued watching while laughing like a mad man. But just when all hope seemed lost a magic circle appeared and out came Lady Phenex.

"Mum?!" Riser shouted the fear quite obviously kicking in.

"Riser how could you!?" She took one look at Issei and then the assassin.

"I'm sorry dear but my idiot son probably told you a lot of lies so we will still pay but can you please get of him"

The assassin immediately turned her foot to normal and got of Issei.

"I'm sorry for attacking you" the assassin said in the same almost monotone voice she used before.

"It's alright it was his fault"

Golden Darkness offered to help him up which he excepted but then he fell landing on the girl in a rather shameless position with his right hand on her left breast and his leg between her legs.

"Sorry!" Issei said in panic as got up faster than could be seen. The girl that showed no emotions before started to blush "pervert" she said while hitting him in the gut.

"Hyoudou Issei I have changed my mind I will kill you one of these days for trying to take advantage of me" was all she said before leaping away.

"Oh dear this isn't good is it" Lady Phenex said while glaring at her son giving of killing intent. Riser just looked horrified to scared to move.

"As punishment Riser I think I will ban you from your peerage for a month and lock you in your room for a week with th-at" she said in a kind but insanely scary tune.

"Anything but that please. I beg you anything. Please Ravel, Issei anyone please help me" Ravel just looked at him pitifully while the others just looked confused.

"Time to go I'm so sorry for my sons behaviour Issei. please forgive him." She said as she disappeared in a flash of light holding her son by the ear so he couldn't escape. "Please help me!?" Riser shouted while disappearing.

"Well that was interesting lets go back" and with that they headed back to the hotel.

Author notes

Well now the prologue is over we can't start with the good stuff. Anyway thanks for reviewing Karlos1234ify, redclaw39 and B123. Please can people continue leaving character recommendations for Isseis peerage it really helps can you also leave a piece recommendation to because as you can see I'm struggling to decide what pieces to give.

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru please respect the original owners and copyright holders etc.

Thanks B123 some of your recommendations will be used.

Currently decided Pieces:

Queen:

Knight:Xenovia

Knight:(decided but hidden to avoid spoilers)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:(one of B123s OCs... I might make them a different piece)

Rook:(Kiyome Abe... I might make them a different piece)

Pawn:(decided I think... I might make them a different piece)

Pawn:(maybe not decide wether I will add or not)

Pawn:(maybe not decide wether I will add or not)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	4. The Casino

Ch 4 highschool dxd fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or any other shows characters are taken from.

Thanks for the reviews guys they really give me the inspirations to keep writing. Also yes, Kibas girlfriends is Tsubaki.

Nintendoes Gamer as for Le Fay she will be in the series as Isseis contracted witch but not as a member of his peerage. She will play an important role late on.

Lord Saber Koneko and Rossweisse will still be in it just not as Isseis peerage though I do have something very funny planned for Koneko (insert evil laugh). Make that 2 really funny things.

Also guys this the first ever chapter that has had planning.

Journey into high class

Chapter 4 The Casino

Issei woke up in his bed surrounded by beautiful girls as usual.

'Gotta love my current lifestyle'

[Then improve my lifestyle and change that damn nickname]

'You think I like it. It's gonna make it really hard to get more girls for my peerage with a nickname like oppai dragon unless there children'

[Then change it. Go get something cool like the Dragon of the Red Flames or something before you end up becoming a criminal]

'That actually sounds cools and do you really believe I would become a criminal'

[Yes]

'If I could punch you I would right now'

[One even if you could it wouldn't hurt me and two you've conquered kids before]

'Really when'

[Im not gonna tell you so you don't stray to the dark side]

'Aren't i already on the dark side'

After that Draig just went silent.

A few minutes later the other girls began to awake one by one. Each giving Issei a good morning kiss. After breakfast Ravel disappeared for a while. When she came back she said "Issei remember the assassin from yesterday"

"What about her" Issei replied nervously.

"My mother has invited her round to pay her and asked if you wanted to come over too and apologise for erm... Last nights accident"

Issei pondered wether to accept the offer then decided to do it. Ravel teleported herself and Issei there in a flash of orange light.

Issei nervously sat in the giant living room waiting for the assassin that said she would kill him. Through the oak door on the left of the room came Lady Phenex and Golden Darkness.

"You!" The blond assassin said before launching at him her hair turned to blades. "Wait" Issei shouted while dodging all the blades in a clumsy manner due to being panicked.

"Calm down I've come to apologise" he shouted in desperation. Unexpectedly it worked she stopped. Lying pathetically on the floor Issei said "I'm sorry for accidentally groping you yesterday". Suddenly a slight blush and perverted look adopted Isseis face he could see Golden Darknesses panties from this angle. Realising why issei had started looking at her pevertdly she grabbed her skirt and said one thing "pervert" she then continued with her attacks. Eventually it ended with a tactical retreat by Ravel.

"Well that went well" Issei said sarcastically.

"I suppose it could have been worse" Ravel said while looking at Issei worriedly.

Later on magic circle appears in the apartment and a hologram of Sirzechs appears out of it.

"Hi what can we do for you Sirzechs?"

"Ah Issei I need to ask a favour. As you can imagine Las Vegas doesn't have any strong devils living near it" a hint of nervousness could be heard in Sirzechs voice.

"So?"

"I was wondering if you could do some investigation work into a rumoured new khaos brigade." He looked at them pleadingly. "It might just be a rumour but as the saying goes better safe than sorry"

"Ok but where do we start investigating?" Issei replied.

"You know the Kyoto backstreets"

"Yeah" Issei replied curiously

"It's in Las Vegas's version of that in the biggest casino you can't miss it. Also the entrance to Las Vegas's backstreets is..."

"What's up?"

"It's right behind your hotel"

"Seriously that was lucky" Issei said in shock. "Anyway let's go. Bye Sirzechs"

Issei and his peerage quickly left the room and headed to the elevator. After the elevator reached ground level they headed round to the back alleyway.

"Oh shit" Issei said angry at himself.

"What's wrong? Issei" Asia asked timidly while approaching him.

"We forgot to ask what the entrance looks like"

"Issei do you think it could be the glowing magic circle over there" Ravel said in a sarcastic tone.

"Eh how did I miss that?"

After they went through they were greeted with the mirror image of Las Vegas only more magical. For example the neon lights were now glowing crystals and some building were made of wood instead of concrete. It was a peculiar yet brilliant sight.

"So where's the one we are looking for" Xenovia asks.

"Erm let's see biggest casino" Issei said before Ravel tugged at his shirt.

"What?" Was all Issei could think to say. Ravel then pointed to the building behind them. Everyone turned there heads then froze.

"Well I guess it's one connivence after another today"

Facing them was a building so tall you'd have to be a youkai with amazing sight to see the top. Unlike most of the other buildings it looked like the human side casinos only bigger a lot bigger. It was concrete with normal glass windows and a giant neon sign saying "Gambles Galore". Issei and his group went in through the spinning glass doors. Inside it was a cross between a game centre and a casino as they had air hockey right next to roulette. Issei and his group spent several hours "investigating" the games. Altogether they lost $400 surprisingly it was the sensible ones that lost the most with the standings at Ravel losing $200, Asia losing $100, Xenovia and Issei losing $50 each.

"Just one more to please Issei" Ravel pleaded while in front of the roulette.

"Ravel you seriously need to get some immunity to gambling and no"

"Come on just one more go" Ravel continued pleading. Issei but his mouth near Ravels ear and whispered something in it which made Ravel blush.

"Ok I'll come" Ravel gave up because of the threat. Just after Ravel finished her sentence people started running down from the levels above shouting and screaming about some kind of fight. Issei looked to his group and they just nodded. All of the group ran up the stairs at full speed to the level above. When they get there they see the remains of a fight. All the games have been smashed to pieces and some of the room is burnt or on fire. A metal on metal sound can be heard across the room looking over Issei sees someone he really didn't want to see. Golden Darkness, there she was fighting with at least 30 people all at least high class devil power level. The blonde assassin was struggling to get any attacks in yet alone block incoming attacks she was covered in wounds. Her left arm was so badly burnt she couldn't move it her right leg also looked badly cut up and she was struggling to stand. Forgetting this is the women that has said she will kill him Issei activated his crimson armour and dived in. Just before Golden Darkness was about to receive a fatal attack by a sword it was block by Issei who followed up with a punch to the enemy's gut knocking them to the other side of the room. Golden darkness remained on the floor slowly losing consciousness. Issei powered up his wing cannons and fired them knocking out 5 of the enemy's. Meanwhile Xenovia had slashed down 3 enemy's using Excalibur rapidly only receiving minor damage. Issei used his boosters to run into an enemy attacking Xenovia from behind and knock him out. But Issei got a powerful explosive attack to the back breaking a large section of his armour. Bleeding but not caring Issei continued to fight and hit the enemy's vital points like Koneko taught him. Eventually just 3 remained to scared to move. Issei just walked up to them and used some magic to bind there hands and feet together.

"Ravel can you teleport all of these to Sirzechs to be interrogated"

"Yes Issei" she said as she started casting teleportation spells on them.

"Asia can you heal Golden Darkness please" but he didn't have to say it she was already doing it.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

Please can people continue leaving character recommendations for Isseis peerage it really helps can you also leave a piece recommendation to because as you can see I'm struggling to decide what pieces to give. You can recommend characters from other animes, mangas etc.

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru please respect the original owners and copyright holders etc.

Please review, criticise and advise.

Currently decided Pieces:

Queen:(decided)

Knight:Xenovia

Knight:(decided but hidden to avoid spoilers)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:(one of B123s OCs... I might make them a different piece)

Rook:(Kiyome Abe... I might make them a different piece)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	5. Yami

Ch 5 highschool dxd fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or any other shows characters are taken from.

Warning this chapter has a small, very small lemon scene! If people want me to I will remove it later.

Also should I spread my uploads out over the week or should I continue uploading them when I've finished writing them. Also since I'm doing my GCSE's at the minute the amount of uploads will probably be quite slow and limited to weekends but after GCSE's it's half term or summer holidays or something so there should be at least 1 chapter a day.

It's sad to say but this is might be the end of the Yami ark.

Journey into high class

Chapter 5 Yami

The blond haired assassin slowly woke up which was bizarre to her because she never sleeps. Looking around it appeared to be some kind of hotel room because of the over the top fancy double bed and other things in the room.

'Did I escape and lose consciousness' the young assassin thought worriedly while looking for danger. Suddenly the door opened and in walked a blond girl with green eyes the assassin recognised her 'she was one of that molesters peerage'.

"Oh your awake" Asia said while smiling "are you feeling ok did I miss any wounds when I was healing"

"No" the Golden Darkness simply replied. Suddenly remembering the events of last night the assassin asks "where's your master?"

"Erm..." She says while blushing "he's busy at the moment". Using her senses she can detect the rest of the peerage and Issei in another room. Ignoring Asia the assassin walks to the room and opens the door. After that she blushed crimson at the sight in the room. Ravels head was at Isseis groin area bobbing up and down while Isseis head was in Xenovias bosom his saliva covering it. All 3 of them were completely naked causing even more of a blush on the assassin especially when she looked at Issei.

"Wha..aaattt" the blonde assassin said while looking at the scene. All 3 people in the room turned and looked at Golden Darkness. She then turned he hair to blades and stared directly at Issei "I've changed my mind. I'm not going to kill you I'm going to castrate you". Upon hearing those words Issei made a run for it and jumped out the window still naked and activated his balance breaker. Thinking he was safe is just hovered there until the assassin jumped out the window making a pair of angel wings on her back.

"You can fly" Issei shouted while dodging a diagonal slash by the assassins hand turned knife.

"I have the ability to transform of course I can fly" she said while making another slash.

"Wait that doesn't matter right now why are you trying to castrate me" Issei shouted while dodging a slash and blocking another with a gauntlet. Suddenly she stopped attacking and thought a while.

"I... Because I decided it would be more of a punishment for you than death" she corrected herself. She then continued her slashing focusing it in the groin area much to Isseis horror.

"Can't you let Issei of he did save your life" Asia begged while looking at the assassin which made her pause and think again. She gave into the young girls begging and stopped trying to castrate Issei. Both Issei and Golden Darkness entered back into the hotel and sat down on the sofas to talk.

"So anyway I forgot to ask your name the last few times we met"

"I don't have a name" Golden Darkness answered in her almost monotone voice.

"The what do your friends call you?"

"I don't have any"

"The what should we call you"

"I don't mind what you call me"

"Then we will have to give you a name" Issei paused for a moment to think "how about Yami since it's the second part of your assassin name in Japanese"

"That's fine" she answered not bothered by being named.

"So Yami why were you in the casino fighting those people"

"I've been hired to kill their leader"

"Oh Issei I forgot to mention Sirzechs sent orders to eliminate the new khaos brigade base here" Ravel mentioned after remembering.

"Well if that's the case do you want to team up and take them down. It's a win win situation"

Yami just blankly looked at them as if looking for another motive but she couldn't find one so she hesitantly accepted.

A few hours later and they were back outside "Gamblers Galore".

"I just thought where exactly is there base"

Yami answered Isseis question "far side of the room I was fighting on there is a old fashion PAC man game that moves to reveal a secret stair way"

"Is anyone else noticing all these convenient coincidences" Asia asks slightly confused.

"Yeah it's almost like we have a god influencing everything" Xenovia replies to Asia's question.

In a secret dimension far far away. "Oh shit there on to me. Better not interfere for a while"

Meanwhile back in the dxd universe.

"So which one is it behind?" Issei asked Yami.

"Erm..." Yami replied nervously "I've forgotten"

In front of them was a row of at least 300 PAC man machines.

"There's a simple way to solve this" Xenovia got out her Ex-Durandel and pointed it to the sky it's holy aura flared ready to strike. After charging enough power Xenovia swung it down and the aura was released destroying one machine after the over until all 300 were destroyed and there was a massive slash in the ceiling and floor which went about 20 floors both ways.

"Xenovia how are we going to pay for this?" Issei said in panic.

"Erm... Pretend it was like this when we got here or blame it on the enemy"

"Both them sound like viable options to me Issei" Ravel replied to Xenovias answer.

"Sometimes i struggle to believe you were ounce a member of the church" Issei insulted Xenovia while walking toward the secret passage which was the 5th on from the left where they were standing.

"She use to be a member of the church? She doesn't act like it very much" Yami said further insulting Xenovia.

When they reached the end of the passage way they were met with an unbelievable sight.

"I thought he said it was a small base Ravel" Issei whispered.

"Looks like the information he got was wrong" Ravel replied trying not to alert the guards. Before they could discuss a plan Yami jumped over the railings and into the middle of the giant circular lobby in which at least 500 people were standing. She turned her hair to blades and span in a circle decapitating at least 10 people. All the enemy's turned and charged at her.

"Shit" Issei said following Yami over the railings in his crimson armour "Draig I'm gonna need to some boosts"

[On it partner]

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boos Boost] the gem on his gauntlet sounded.

[Fang blast booster!]

Two shots of dragon and demonic energy were fired at the enemy's knocking out about 15 each. Xenovia jumped into the fray using Ex Durandel cannon again knocking out 50 bad guys.

"Asia I'm sorry to ask this of you but can you summon the Panty Dragon. I don't think we can take all these on our own"

"Err... Yes Issei" suddenly a giant golden circle appears but the Panty Dragon Fafnir doesn't appear.

"What's wrong?" Issei asks while knocking out an enemy.

"There's some kind of disturbance so it will take awhile to summon him"

Issei punches another guy but he doesn't go down and instead punches him and breaks his armour and some of his ribs. 'Shit Asia can't heal and summon at the same time' Issei thought while in pain.

[Partner look out]

Issei dodges the next punch by the cyclops.

[Solid Impact Booster!] Isseis gauntlet sounded as he slammed it into the cyclops head knocking him out. Xenovia was about to receive a slash to the back by a tengu but it was stopped by Yami who cut it in half. The battle continued on until the enemy was half in numbers but the good guys were running out of stamina and were badly injured with Asia's healing. Issei saw Yami was about to receive a fatal attack and accelerated towards her.

[Star Sonic Booster!]

But alas he arrived to late struck through the heart with a laser attack Yami fell to the ground bleeding out.

"Yami!" Issei shouted as hit away the enemy's from her.

"Hahaha did you really think with this small amount of people you could defeat the newly revived khaos brigade"

"You, you killed her" Issei shouted with tears in his eyes.

[Star Sonic Booster!] the gem on his gauntlet sounded as he flew to the enemy at an insane speed.

[Solid Impact Booster!] the gauntlet said as he slammed his fist clean in the enemy's face. He was a handsome guy with brown hair and soulless black eyes as far as the eye could tell he was some kind of humanoid monster. The enemy didn't even react.

"Hahaha you have a long way to go to beat the new khaos brigade" Issei ignored him and kept hitting him.

"Dragons stupid as usual" the handsome guy said as he kicked Issei away completely destroying his crimson armour. Issei layer in pain on the floor.

"Your not worth my time. Grunts finish him and his team and then meet me at the American main branch" after saying that the guy teleported away. Just after he disappeared none other than the panty dragon was summoned.

"Panties" the Dragon said Ina dumb voice. Asia pulled out a some blue striped panties and gave them to Fafnir who put them on his nose.

*sniff* *sniff* "Asia tans smell he he he"

"Fafnir can you beat the bad people down their" Asia said timidly but also with urgency. A flair of golden fire erupted and knocked out at the last couple of hundred enemy's. Asia quickly ran to Issei and started healing his wounds.

"Thanks Asia" Issei said after she finished healing him. She then moved onto healing Xenovias wounds during which time Issei walked over to the lifeless body of Yami.

"Yami I'm sorry for not being able to save you" he said while turning her over onto her back.

"Issei?"

"What? Ravel"

"It's still within the time limit you could revive her as a devil"

Shocked remembering he could do that he bought a knight price out of his pocket and made the magic circle. He then proceeded to drag Yami onto it.

"I, Issei Hyoudou, hereby order you: heed me Yami"

"Bring your soul back to this world and become my servant devil"

"You shall become my knight and rejoice in newfound life"

After that the knight piece in the hole in her chest glowed crimson and started floating slowly Yami was covered in a crimson aura and her wounds crimson light. When the light faded the wounds was no more and light breathing could be heard coming from Yami.

"Let's go back to the hotel and rest" Issei said. Asia, Ravel and Xenovia walked up to Issei and Yami. Ravel then activated a teleportation spell and they disappeared in a flash of light.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed. Well that was the end of the Yami ark next chapter May or may not be an extra to the Yami ark which doesn't contribute to the story I haven't decided yet.

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru please respect the original owners and copyright holders etc.

Please review, criticise and advise.


	6. Return Home

Ch 6 highschool dxd fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or any other shows characters are taken from.

Also a question should Kuroka be a member of Isseis peerage?

Journey into high class

Chapter 6 Return Home

Yami woke up which was again bizarre for her because she never sleeps.

'Wait wasn't I killed. Is this the afterlife thing' Yami thought to herself while looking round.

'Wait this is the same place as yesterday. Does that mean every time I lose consciousness I'm going to end up here'

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Asia and Issei.

"Yami are you alright?" Issei asked her concerned.

"I'm fine but how am I alive. I was killed by that shot wasn't i?" Yami asked still really confused.

"Ah that em..." Issei paused while trying to think of a good way to tell her the news "Well erm I resurrected you as a devil"

Yami thought about killing him then and there before she remembered what she saw before she died.

'"Yami!" Issei shouted as hit away the enemy's from her.

"Hahaha did you really think with this small amount of people you could defeat the newly revived khaos brigade"

"You, you killed her" Issei shouted with tears in his eyes.

[Star Sonic Booster!] the gem on his gauntlet sounded as he flew to the enemy at an insane speed.

[Solid Impact Booster!] the gauntlet said as he slammed his fist clean in the enemy's face.'

Remembering how he got angry at the enemy for killing her made her heart beat faster. 'Whats this warm feeling' Yami asked herself while looking at Issei.

"Hey Yami are you alright" Issei asked as he moved his hand to her forehead to check her temperature. "Hmmm it seems like you have a mild fever" but this action only raised her temperature more and increased her blush further.

"Kyah" Yami screamed in a very girly voice full of emotion unlike her usual voice. She punched him away with her golden hair. She then crawled as far away from Issei as she could.

"Hay Yami what's wrong?" Issei asked worriedly while approaching her only to be stopped by Asia.

"Issei I thinks it's best you give her some time to cool off."

"What?" Issei said more confused than ever.

"Issei wouldn't understand it's a girl thing so go rest in the other room I will deal with it" Asia replies while smiling at him.

"Ok I'll leave her to you" he said as he walked out the room.

A few minutes later Asia and Yami walked out the room. Yami still possessing a slight blush.

"Is she feeling better now?" Issei asked.

"Yes" Asia replied with her innocent smile.

"Well I think we should go back home and have an introduction party for Yami to everyone else" Issei said while looking at Yami.

"That's fine" she replied back in her normal voice.

"Okay then Ravel prepare the teleportation"

"Yes Issei" a magic circle then appeared under their feet and they disappeared in a flash of light.

About 1 hour later Issei and his peerage, Rias and her peerage and Kuroka and Le Fay where all in the Hyoudou residence living room having an introduction party for Yami.

"Issei... Just how many girls have you done?" Yami asks while directing a killer stare at him.

"Erm... All of the Gremory group minus Valerie. I've also done Irina the angel and Kuroka and Le Fay"

"Pervert" she said while punching him in the stomach.

"Ugh why?" Issei groaned while holding his stomach in excruciating pain.

"Ara ara Konekos old job has been stolen" Akeno teased Koneko.

"She use to hit him for being a pervert to" Rias added so Yami could understand, while she indulged in the nostalgia.

"By the way I forgot to ask what piece she is?" Kiba asked while trying to guess.

"Oh, she's my other knight" Issei stated while still in pain on the floor.

"Why from the way she hits you she seems more like rook material" Kiba said while looking slight confused. Yami turned her hand to a blade and put it to his throat.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes" Kiba replied while sweating nervously.

"Well Issei I take it you haven't done your new member yet" Azazel jokes while entering the room.

"Long time no see Azazel" Issei replied "no I haven't done her. She was threatening to kill me and castrate me before I reincarnated her"

"Ha ah ah seriously. You reincarnated a girl that regularly threatens you. I knew you were suicidal I just didn't know you were that suicidal" Azazel insults Issei while laughing so hard he falls to the ground.

"Oh Yami a warning it's ok to hit him but what ever you do don't hit him sadistically" Koneko warned.

"Why?"

"Because "that" will happen. Akeno wasn't the same for weeks after that"

"That?"

"Trust me you don't want to know. At least not unless you like him and have done that" hearing those words a blush and an image appeared in Yamis head of her and Issei doing that.

"Yami you ok" Issei asked worriedly as usual. But hearing that from him just made her blush even more.

"Ara ara you waste no time Issei" Akeno said with a very sadistic smile.

"What?" Issei asked clueless as ever to girls feelings. Before Issei could interrogate Akeno further he was dragged away by the nekomata sisters for some "life force restoration". It was decided Issei and his peerage would stay for the night or would it be more accurate to say his fiancée forced him to stay.

The next day everyone as at the diner table eating breakfast. Yami was already fitting in and talking with the girls in a minimalistic way.

'She really does remind me of how Koneko use to be. Only more extreme' Issei thought while looking at the situation.

"Ara ara I hope your new knight isn't going to steal you away" Akeno teased while leaning on him.

"I'm jealous" Koneko muttered which from Isseis lap.

"She not going to steal me away from you two. You each have your own unique and adorable points that mean I wouldn't be able to live with out you." Hearing Isseis declaration the girls blushed with a smile on their faces.

"Ara is someone doing that on purpose to get that?"

"What?"

"Dense as ever" Koneko and Akeno giggled.

"Issei. Sirzechs said he would call with someone about now" no sooner did Ravel finish her sentence then 2 magic circles appeared. One Issei recognised it was Sirzechs the other he had no clue who's it was. When the holograms papered the mystery person turned out to be Yasaka from the Kyoto youkai.

"Hello Issei. It's been a while" Yasaka said kindly.

"It's only been about a month" Issei replied in a slightly mocking tone.

"Hi Issei"

"Hi Sirzechs"

""Who's the new girl"" both Yasaka and Sirzechs asked while staring at Yami.

"She's Yami my new knight"

"Who are they?" Yami replied while staring blankly at the holograms.

"There Sirzechs one of the current maou and Yasaka the current leader of the Kyoto youkai." Issei said while pointing to each hologram. "Anyway what did you two want?"

"Ah yes down to business Yasaka has a request for you."

"I'm sorry to ask this of you Issei but there's not many people I could turn to without there being some kind of high price" Yasaka said in a slightly depressed and worried voice.

"Price?"

"Yes a lot of the youkai factions are asking for back up due to the new khaos brigade and we've ended up sending too many soldiers so now the Kyoto back streets are well... Under guarded." The worry is more audible in her voice.

"So you want us to do guard duty"

"Oh no you don't have to do that. Just mill around the mansion and if there's a problem go help."

"Of course we can do that" Issei while smiling.

"Thanks Issei your a great help. Kunous missed you so please spend some time with her"

"I would have even if you hadn't asked" Issei replied while smiling.

Half an hour later and Issei is back in Las Vegas packing.

"Well this base didn't last long" Xenovia said while looking round.

"I'm going to miss this place a bit" Asia said while looking around a bit teary.

*Beep beep* Isseis phone went off.

"I'll be back in a minute" Issei said while heading to his room. Issei then proceeded to open his phone and then open the message.

"Hi Issei

I heard your coming over I can't wait. I've missed you.

With love from Kunou"

Yes, over the past few years Issei has had a long distance relationship with Kunou that eventually led to her being a member of his harem. But Yasaka has let to learn this. Unlike the rest of his harem he hasn't done Kunou yet as she's only just entered high school as a first year. She is currently only 14 years old which is another reason Draig mentioned Issei could go to the dark side.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed. Well that was the start of the return to Kyoto ark.

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru please respect the original owners and copyright holders etc.

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Rook:

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	7. Return to Kyoto

Ch 7 highschool dxd fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or any other shows characters are taken from.

Journey into High Class

Chapter 7 Return to Kyoto

After finishing packing Issei and his peerage teleported to Kyoto.

"Where did she say she was going to meet us?" Asia asked.

"She said outside the golden temple didn't she?" Issei replied while looking around. Spotting a map Issei went and walked over.

'Lets see where's the temple'

[Partner, top right hand corner]

'Thanks Draig' Issei replied.

[Also don't forget what I told you]

'What did you tell me?' Issei asks while trying to remember.

[Dont stray to the dark side]

'Oh that don't worry about'

[Remember I've got me eyes on you]

'Do you even have eyes' Issei mocked.

[I do and I'm looking at your thoughts at the minute so the moment you have a perverted thought about young girls I'm going to...]

'Going to do what?'

[Erm... Shout I'm a preferred lolicon for all to hear and blame if on you]

'Great threat' Issei mocked again.

After 3 bus journeys Issei, Ravel, Xenovia, Asia and Yami ended up at the golden temple. Since they were a early they all decided to do what they wanted to. For Yami this was going to the nearby teriyaki stall, whereas the others chose to go to the temple while Issei just lazily sat on a bench nearby.

"Hay" said a voice. Issei opened his eyes and saw a beautiful girl smiling at him. She looked about 14-16 she had long blonde hair and matching blonde eyes. She had breasts about the size of Asia's when she was a second year. She was wearing a miko outfit with red stars on the sleeves.

"Do I know you?" Issei said while looking at her.

She pouted and said "how mean" while approaching him.

"Sorry Kunou. But you do look quite different with your hair down"

"Good different of bad different"

"Cute in a different way" after that remark by Issei she smiled and hugged him.

"Missed you"

"It's only been a month" Issei said while stroking her head.

"... Where's your peerage" Kunou said while looking around for them.

"The majority of them are at the temple over there and the last one should be near the teriyaki stand over there"

Kunou and Issei started to walk over to the temple to get the others.

"So who are your peerage members" Kunou asked curiously.

"You only know two of them, Asia my bishop and Xenovia my knight. I also have another bishop Ravel but you've never met her and my other knight Yami"

"Her name means shadow or darkness doesn't it"

"Yeah. She didn't have a name so we just translated the second part of her assassin name into Japanese and used that as her name" Issei explained to her when he spotted his peerage so called them over "Asia, Xenovia, Ravel" he called while waving to attract there attention. They all heard and saw Issei so walked over.

"Kunou it's been a while" Asia said while smiling.

"Hi Asia, Xenovia and it's nice to meet you Ravel" Kunou said while bowing slightly.

"Nice to meet you to Kunou" Ravel greeted.

After the introductions finished they went and got Yami who was on her 6th bag of teriyaki. Ounce they persuaded Yami to leave the stall, Kunou led them to the nearest Kyoto back street entrance from which they headed to Kunous house. Kunous house was a giant Japanese mansion. They headed in through the sliding doors and down the corridor to a room with Kunous mother Yasaka sitting the typical Japanese way behind a desk with a pile of scrolls on top.

"Mother I'm back" Kunou said while looking at her mother.

"Hi sweetie" she replied looking up from a scroll "Hello Issei, Asia, Xenovia and who are the other two."

"Ah this one is Ravel my bishop and the other one is Yami my knight" Issei said while gesturing to them in order.

"It's nice to meet you" Yasaka said to Yami and Ravel.

"It's nice to meet you too" Ravel replied while giving a slight bow.

"It's nice to meet you" Yami said while just looking at her blankly.

"We'll make yourselves at home I'll call if I need you" Yasaka said while giving them a smile.

After saying that they all left the room. Yami ran off to find another teriyaki stand while the other three went to explore. Issei didn't even get to decide where he got to go as soon as he left the room he was dragged away by Kunou. She led him down several corridors which he was familiar with. He knew where she was dragging him. Her room.

As soon as they reached Kunous room she opened the door and flung Issei in. Afterwards she closed her door before leaping onto Issei who was on the ground, she then put there lips together forming a kiss. They continued the kiss for a good few minutes before breaking for air.

"That was rougher than your usual kisses are you okay?" Issei asked while looking up at her worriedly.

"Too long. The gaps between your visits feel longer and longer to me" she said before continuing on with the kiss. She then stopped for air and to talk "stay here please" she said before going in for another kiss. When the kiss finally stopped she looked at Issei with teary eyes "but you can't can you" she looked down "and no matter how much I like I can't go with you because I need to rule the youkai after mother dies or retires and if anything were to happen to her I would have to stabilise the ley lines" she started crying. Issei said nothing and just kissed her again which calmed her down a lot. "Thanks" she said while looking at him.

"I'll make a deal with you"

"A deal?" She asked curiously.

"If anything ever happens to you I will come running to your side and if I can't save you I will resurrect you" at Isseis declaration she smiled and kissed him again. Issei deepened the kiss by bringing her into a hug. Afterwards she laid on his chest while Issei stroked her head, all nine of tails wagging happily. Suddenly a explosion could be heard disturbing the peace.

I'm sorry it's short but it's a school day so I didn't have much time to write and I didn't have much of an idea on what to write for this chapter so it took time coming up with an idea too.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru please respect the original owners and copyright holders etc.

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Rook:

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	8. Battle for Kyoto

Fixed Ch 8 highschool dxd fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or any other shows characters are taken from.

Tyufvfv as to answer your question Issei is not weak. Issei looked weak in the fight against Yami because he didn't want to hurt her so was holding back. In the fight at the casino all the opponents were high class power level or above and Issei can only just beat ultimate class so would struggle with 500 high classes wouldn't he. As for the guy that beat Issei at the casino I won't say anything because of spoilers. Now as for Fafnir I have no excuse I accidentally made a plot hole of Fafnir being op. Also Issei was weakend because of a certain event. I will say no more.

Right this chapter had quite a few plot holes which I will try to smooth out now in this rewrote

Journey into High Class

Chapter 8 Fight for Kyoto

"What was that?" Issei asked worriedly while looking at Kunou.

"I don't..." Before she could finish the door was blasted open and in walked a fallen angel. The fallen angel leaped and grabbed Kunou but before he could fly away Issei just casually grabbed its wings. He then broke the fallen angels wrist and moved Kunou behind him before throwing the enemy at the wall.

[Boost] Isseis gauntlet sounded as it appeared.

"Ascalon!" Issei called and the sword appeared out his gauntlet. Giving the sword a good tug it came out. Holding the sword to the fallens neck he interrogated it "are you a member of the new khaos brigade?" He asked in a scarily cold voice.

"Even if I was I wouldn't tell you!" He shouted back at Issei. Issei just looked at him then put both the fallens hands together and stabbed them with Ascalon. The enemy screamed in pain at that action.

"So will you be so kind as to answer my question now"

"Yes, yes! I'm a member of the new khaos brigade just get that damn sword out my hands!" He screamed at Issei, who just looked at him pitifully and pulled out the sword before using the hilt to knock him out.

"Oh shit I forgot to ask what there goal was"

"Does it matter? Let's go and help" Kunou said before trying to run out the room only to be stopped by Issei.

"Stay behind me" Issei said before walking down the corridor shortly followed by Kunou. Before they reached the end of the corridor another enemy appeared. This time it was a devil around mid class in power.

"Hand over the kyuubi and no one gets hurt" the devil said while fearlessly staring at him. Issei just ignored him and continued walking forward hitting him on the back on the way past rendering him unconscious.

"These guys are a lot weaker than the last lot I encountered" Issei said to no one in particular.

[Your right. Maybe we eliminated all the good ones back in Las Vegas]

'No I doubt that' Issei with curiosity in his voice 'maybe they sent all the strong ones away to cause Kyoto to send its forces away to help leaving them under guarded'

[That would explain why only weak ones turned up]

'But what's their goal?' Issei said while furiously thinking and getting no where.

[No idea partner we will just have to find out]

'Yeah your right'

Issei continued walking with Kunou until they were outside. It was a massacre... The enemy may be weak but they were large in number, ganging up in groups of 3 or more they overwhelmed there opponents before ultimately killing them. Seeing the scene Issei quickly ran into action.

"Balance Break!"

[Welsh Dragon Overboost] his sacred gear sounded to his shout. After being covered in red light and having his armour appear he flew into the battle defeating the enemy left, right and centre. There were more than he thought he kept getting attacked but they didn't do any damage because of his armour.

"Well that was quick" Kunou said to him while hugging him from behind.

"Thanks" Issei replied to her "but people need help still. So can you let me go" he got ready to fly "Oh, and get to safety I can't protect everyone at ounce" Issei added.

"I will, take care" she shouted while running to safety. Issei zoomed off and spotted a lot of children surrounded. Quickly he descended onto one of the many enemy's and knocked them out. Another enemy attacked from behind but it's attack easily bounced off his balance breaker armour.

[Dragon shot] Isseis gauntlet sounded as he fired at the enemy taking out two in one explosion. He simply hit the last enemy over the head rendering them unconscious. After that the battle raged on for a good hour during which time Issei met up with his peerage. He found Xenovia protecting Ravel and Asia. While Ravel beat any bad guys that got past Xenovia while Asia was healing people. They later found Yami annihilating the enemy because they destroyed the teriyaki stall.

'Draig remind me to never get between Yami and teriyaki'

[Of course I can partner. It would be embarrassing to tell me next host my last host was an idiot devil who got killed by his own knight for stopping her from getting teriyaki]

'Thanks Draig really supportive of you' Issei replied sarcastically

[Your welcome] Draig replied with a semi serious voice.

Suddenly Yasaka flew past them covered in injures, too weak to move. Issei started running up to her but was too late. She was incinerated by a energy blast from the same direction she came. Issei was too shocked to move yet alone look away.

"Weak. I thought she would be a lot stronger than that what a disappointment"

Finally recovered Issei turned his head to see the source of the destruction. It was a girl. She had long jet black hair and pink slits for eyes. She had the body of a 20 year old and was wearing a leather outfit similar to Raynares.

"Oh well hopefully you will be more fun oppai dragon" the girl teased "By the way my names kunzite"

Issei didn't care what the name of the one he was going to destroy was.

"On that's some nice killing intent but it's not enough" she smiled like a maniac and pulled on a whip. The end of the whip appeared but Kunou was attached to it.

"I'm sure if I kill her you will be a lot better to fight" she said before Issei could activate Tirana knight or queen Kunou was incinerated. Not even a trace of her was left to resurrect as a devil. She was gone, gone for good. Issei felt undeniable hatred for this person in front of him. But he knew he couldn't take her before she even said "Oh by the way I'm one of the 12 leaders of the new khaos brigade. I heard you've already met one though" Isseis peerage was getting ready to attack but Issei did something unexpected he stopped them with a signal.

"We can't win she's too strong" Issei said while looking at her.

"Issei you can't give up" Ravel said.

"This isn't like you Issei" Asia said while on the verge of tears.

"There's nothing we can do" Issei said while secretly giving them a thumbs up all of them stepped back except Yami who was dragged back. Issei deactivated his balance breaker and just stared at the opponent and then bowed "Please let my friends go"

"You dare not fight me and instead beg for your life." Clearly pissed off she closed the distance between them "Well if that's the case I'll have some fun torturing you" she said sadistically while getting her whip ready.

"Ough" Issei screamed as she whipped him 3 times.

"Is that all it takes for the big bad dragon to break. How pathetic" smiling in the ecstasy of her opponents pain she went in for the fourth whip. When it came down Issei grabbed it before it hit him.

"Ara ara I like whips. But I prefer to do the whipping" Isseis head rose his eyes now green and dragon like. Grabbing the whip he yanked it out the opponents hands. He then charged it with lightning using Ophis and Great Reds power.

[Transfer] the sacred gear transferred it's power to the whip. Holding it out Issei said "This will be fun" with a mad grin on his face.

"You really think you can beat me without balance breaker. You really are the idiot people say you are" Issei just ignored her and continuously whipped at her which she dodged with jumps and steps.

"See you can't hit me without it" she mocked him.

"Oh really look down" she looked down at Issei words and saw she was standing on a magic circle. "I wonder what would happen if I activated this" he said while smiling sadistically. Clicking his fingers the circle started binding the enemy's movements with chains of pure energy before electrocuting her with black lightning. She screamed in pain "Ahhh!"

"I wonder how many times I can zap you before you fall" Issei said now in her face holding her face up by the chin. "Well let's find out" he said while stepping away.

"One zap" at those words the black lightning from before covered the opponent.

"Two zaps" again black lightning covered the opponent and she screamed in pain.

"Damn you" she said then the chains broke.

"Hay who's ruining my fun" Issei said looking around and then there was the same guy as from before.

"We're retreating. Orders from above we need to go help with the other plan" the black eyed man from the casino said to Kunzite. After that they both teleported away before Issei could get a hit in.

"No fun. Need more, need more" Issei said while looking around before running after his next victim.

"What was that?" Yami asked confused and clueless at the situation.

"Yami don't you remember when we warned you not to hit him sadistically" remembering the speech at Asia's words she still didn't quite understand.

"But why does that happen" she asked.

"Issei had a bit of an accident and released his latent sadist side in a battle against the old khaos brigade. By releasing his sadist side he gained mastery over Ophis and Great Reds power. However when the sadism died down he lost his mastery and his power level dropped quite a bit" Ravel explained to Yami.

I'm sorry it's short again but it's a school day so I didn't have much time to write. Since you were all expecting me to resurrect Kunou as a member of Isseis peerage I did something else.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru please respect the original owners and copyright holders etc.

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Rook:

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	9. Future Sight

Ch 9 highschool dxd fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or any other shows characters are taken from.

If you haven't already please go read the corrected last chapter which had all the problems smoothed out a bit. I woke up at 5:30 in the morning to write this chapter because I felt bad about last chapter

Sorry Tyufvfv but I needed to bring everyone's power level down a bit because I would struggle writing other wise. But don't worry I'll just say that everyone he beat in the past was weaker too. Hay even Sirzechs and gods will be weaker. OMG just had the best idea for Sirzechs ever (insert evil laugh)

Journey into High Class

Chapter 9 Future Sight

Within the hour the entire khaos brigade at Kyoto had been scared off by Issei who came back covered in blood, his sadist side gone.

"Kunou" he said while looking at her and her mothers execution ground. "I'm sorry"

"Issei can't you revive her like you did me?" Yami asked.

"No, it's impossible. You had a corpse she doesn't even have ashes" Issei said not taking his eyes of the spot.

"Can't you try?" Yami asked unknown of why she was trying to cheer him up. Issei got his pieces out and then picked out the queen. He made the magic circle with all the intricate runes where she had died and then put the piece down and chanted.

"I, Issei Hyoudou, hereby order you: heed me Kunou"

"Bring your soul back to this world and become my servant devil"

"You shall become my Queen and rejoice in newfound life"

Nothing happened and Issei just broke down into tears.

"Damn it all this power and when I've mastered it I'm not sane enough to do anything."

His tear fell on the piece and it shone a bright crimson light and rose off the ground before making a humanoid shape he recognised and fell to the ground.

"Kunou?" Issei said approaching her "Is that you?" Her body stirred and she turned over.

"Issei what happened?" Issei was to happy to explain and went in and hugged her.

"Oh dear. I hate to ruin the moment" suddenly Yasaka came out from round the corner.

"What?" Was all Issei could say in shock. "I saw you die"

"No your saw some doppelganger illusions I made out of fox fire die" she explained.

"Then what about Kunou?" Issei asked still in shock.

"Her too" Yasaka continued explaining further "I was a bit worried when she suddenly disappeared in red light." She then looked directly at Issei and said "But I had a feeling it was you"

"Then I summoned her and resurrected her?" Issei asked.

"Seems that way but what can you expect from mister impossible"

"Aren't you mad?" Issei asked slightly scared of the response.

"Not in the least. I saw she wanted this for a while and now we have an excuse."

"Excuse?" Kunou asked confused as Issei.

"Yes. We forgot to tell the red dragon emperor our plan and he thought the princess died so tried resurrecting her and as he does the impossible, summoned her from the safe spot and turned her into a devil" hearing Yasakas words she she tears of joy and jumped and hugged her mother. Before running back to Issei and giving him a kiss.

"Actually how did you come up with the plan?" Kunou asked curiously.

"I didn't a nice wolf girl recommended the plan" Yasaka said.

"Would this girl by any chance have platinum blonde hair and sapphire eyes" Issei asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" Yasaka replied curiously.

"I've talked to her a few times." Issei said before looking around for said girl "Her master is able to see the possibilities of the future so she warns people about things" after he finished speaking Issei ran off at high speeds without saying bye. He jumped over several buildings before stopping in an alleyway. Leaning against the wall was the girl he was talking about a few minutes ago.

"Hi" Issei said leaning on the wall next to her.

"So what do you want?" The girls asked and looked directly at his face with her sapphire eyes "Because it doesn't look like you want to chat"

"Your right" Issei said casually "I want to know what your master wants?"

"You already know my answer to that question" she said while looking at the sky.

"All will reveal itself in time" Issei answered.

"You know I'm feeling nice. I'll give you a hint who my master is" At those words shock adopted Isseis face as he turned to face her. "My master is in the top ten most powerful list" she started walking away before spreading a pair of white angel wings "Well that's all the information you get today" she said while sticking her tong out teasingly. She then flew off into the distance.

An hour later after the incident Issei and his peerage were in the living room with Yasaka.

"So what are you going to do about the succession?" Kunou asked her mother.

"Don't worry their of plenty of people to take your place ruling. It's the ley line stabilising I was worried about" Yasaka explained.

"So have you got a solution to that" Issei asked

"Yes. Grigori should be delivering it in a few years, so we should be fine"

""Delivering what?"" Everybody except Yami asked.

"A ley line stabilising device of course" Yasaka said while smiling at her daughter.

After that Issei and his group stayed at Kyoto for a few more days before going home and having an introduction party for Kunou.

Currently Issei was at the table were a hologram of Sirzechs stood.

"Hi, Issei" Sirzechs said.

"Hi" Issei replied to Sirzechs.

"Anyway Issei it's about you debut into the games" Sirzechs said "your debut is in a weeks time and it's against. Drum roll please" hearing that Issei started hitting the table like a drum with his fingers "it's Kiba from the Gremory group" Sirzechs said while smiling.

"Wah?" Issei said dumbly in shock his first rating game would be against his friend Kiba.

[Ha ha this should be interesting from sparing partners to rating games rivals Ha ha] Draig said aloud for Sirzechs to hear.

"I agree that's why I arranged it" Sirzechs said "Also dress break and all other restrictions were lifted by Kiba he wants a good fight with you at full power"

"Well if it's a fight he wants it will be a fight he gets. Right Draig"

[Right partner]

"Oh, Sirzechs before you go can I ask a question?"

"Alright go on on" Sirzechs replied.

"Does anyone in the top 10 most powerful list have any future sight abilities?" Issei asked

"Not that I'm aware of" Sirzechs replied curiously

"Thanks Sirzechs" Issei said before leaving the room.

I'm sorry it's short again but it's a school day so I didn't have much time to write. Since you were all expecting me to resurrect Kunou as a member of Isseis peerage I did something else. LOL you got trolled she never died. I'm sorry about last chapter I feel guilty so I will post this short chapter now.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru please respect the original owners and copyright holders etc.

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Rook:

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	10. Rating Game Training

Ch 10 highschool dxd fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or any other shows characters are taken from.

I still can't believe you all thought I killed off Kunou and Yasaka. I'm twisted but I'm not evil. At least not yet anyway.

Ha ah ha Sirzechs better watch out in the next ark because...

Journey into High Class

Chapter 10 Rating Game Training

Issei woke up in bed with all the girls in his bed except Yami. Xenovia and Asia were on his left hugging him while Ravel was to his right and Kunou was just on top of him. All of them were naked from last nights events.

It had been been 2 days since Sirzechs had announced Isseis first rating game would be in a week against Kiba.

'Just 5 more days to prepare' Issei thought while staring at the ceiling.

[Criminal]

'Sorry I strayed to the dark side but...' Issei was cut of by Draig [Gain some immunity to the puppy dog face already]

'I do have some immunity but that all gets destroyed by the cuteness factor of animal ears and tail' Issei reasoned.

[Well you do have a point. I just don't want you to end up like me and Albion...] Draig muttered the last part so Issei couldn't hear.

'What about Albion' Issei asked curiously.

[Nothing. It's not like he slept with my daughter so I attacked him or anything] Draig said in a low voice making the second part incomprehensible.

Issei stopped his conversation as the girls started to stir awake ready to train for another day.

An hour later Issei was training his new queen Kunou.

"Alright try again" Issei said to Kunou.

"Yes Issei" Kunou said before firing her fox fire at Issei who stood there not even moving. When the fox fire hit it did no damage to Isseis balance breaker armour.

"You need to stop being so wide area with your attacks and focus them into a smaller area so they do more damage" Issei lectured her.

"I'll try" she fired again. This one was smaller and obviously more powerful but still Issei stood there and took the hit. It exploded and Issei came out of the dust cloud that followed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do any better" Kunou said while looking at Issei apologetically.

"What are you apologising for you did what I asked and" Issei stopped and pointed to a crack in his armour "You managed to damage my balance breaker" Issei then deactivated the helmet and his right hands armour and stroked Kunous head. Enjoying the feeling she wagged all nine of her tails.

"Keep practising I will be back later when it's dinner time" Issei said before walking off.

Issei then went off to do some training with Ravel which was effectively the same as Kunous. Only Ravel was working on the accuracy of her hits since she could already focus her power. Issei was zooming about in the air dodging all the shots thrown at him by Ravel.

"Come on Ravel I know you can hit me" Issei shouted words of encouragement to Ravel who kept trying her hardest yet still couldn't land a hit. This continued in for half an hour until Ravel finally got a hit in.

"Good job Ravel" Issei congratulated Ravel while flying down to the ground and then deactivating his balance breaker.

"Issei can I have a reward?" Ravel asked pleadingly.

"Depends what it is you want?" Issei replied cautiously.

"Can I sit on your lap? Like I use to" Ravel said while blushing slightly. Issei went and sat on the nearby bench and patted his lap. Ravel rushed over and sat on his lap. Leaning back on his chest she gave him a quick kiss.

'Maybe I should make her do this naked next time' Issei thought lecherous thoughts as usual while looking at Ravel who either didn't notice or didn't care.

Another hour later and Issei was now talking with Asia.

"So Asia how's your training doing?" Issei asked.

"It's going fine I've improved my healing to be faster and my defensive magic has improved." Asia replied with her usual smile.

"How's Rasseis training going?" Issei asked her another question.

"It's going fine he's improved greatly in offensive watch" Asia said "Rassei attack that tree please"

The now Great Dane sized Rassei fired a high power electric shot at the tree turning it too ash.

'I hate to think what he might do to me when he's fully grown'

[Rassei thinks of Asia as his mother be careful. Otherwise you'll end up like me and Albion did] Draig said making the last part incomprehensible again.

Issei was now at the last training location where Xenovia and Yami were training. Xenovia was using Excalibur mimics power to create multiple moving blades like Yami turns her hair into. It was a furious battle of the blades with neither side backing down or losing.

'You know what they don't need my help' Issei thought nervously while walking off.

[How very wise of you partner] Draig complemented understanding that not even he would like to get in the middle of that fight.

Later that night Issei had a strange feeling so went down stairs to get a drink and investigate. On the dining room table was a simple letter. On the back was a seal with the number 48 on it. Issei knew who it was from. It was from the platinum blonde haired girls master.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru please respect the original owners and copyright holders etc.

Warning the content of the letter will not be disclosed until the ark Sirzechs demise. Yeah that suits the ark it's misleading yet true.

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Rook:

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	11. Rating Game

Ch 11 highschool dxd fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book) or any other shows characters are taken from.

The amount of planning put in this chapter is the most out of all the chapters. Also chapter notes Clarent is Excalibur's twin more commonly known as the sword in the stone while Excalibur is the sword of the lake (I got this of wiki). Joyeuse is Durendels twin. Both swords were taken from the series The Alchemist and various bibles quotes (on wiki)

Also at the end of every ark from now on there should be either a flash back chapter or a date chapter with one of the girls because a lot of the girls like Rias, Akeno etc have been missing out on screen time.

Journey into High Class

Chapter 11 Rating Game

Issei and his peerage where on the same stage where they ounce fought the Bael group. Issei and his peerage waited for the commentator to start the match.

{Hello and welcome all to this exciting match. Today I have with me Azazel both sides trainer back when they were still fighting together with their master Rias Gremory.} At that speech the crowd went wild most of the girls were screaming "Kiba!" At the top of their lungs. While the children and quite a few males were shouting "Oppai Dragon!"

[NNNNOOOOOO!] Draig screamed in Isseis head at the crowds cheering.

'Im sorry Draig' Issei thought apologetically.

{Now can both competitors go up to the dice and ROLL!"} hearing the announces instructions the knight and pawn walked up to their dice and threw them in the air.

{It's a... It's a... It's a 11}

{Ha ha this should be interesting I can't wait to see which prevails power or technique} Azazel said through the mike which broadcasted his speech to the whole crowd.

{You have five minutes to decide who your sending} the announcer announced before the barriers were raised.

"11 hmmm" Issei said while thinking "Kunou and Ravel can you go"

"Yes Issei"

"Of course Issei" They both said, ready to fight.

"Ok then I wonder who the opponents going to pick?"

Five minutes later the barriers came down and... Standing before them were "Two nekomatas. So cute" Issei said his thoughts aloud as usual only to get a punch in the gut by Yami.

"No perverted thoughts about the enemy" Yami said harshly with a hint of... Jealousy.

{Isseis sent out his queen and bishop while Kiba has sent out two bishops}

{That seems weird. I thought Kiba would send three pieces out I wonder what he's planning} Azazel commented of Kibas decision.

The fight began Kunou and Ravel both fired high power fire attacks at there opponents who disappeared.

{Seems like the nekomata have used Youjustu right of the bat to leave an illusion and dissapear} Azazel explained to the audience.

"Youjustu. Kunou your a youkai do you know how to get past it" Ravel asked in a panic while guarding Kunous back.

"I can pick up there general direction using some of my own Youjustu but that's it. Nekomata are better at this type of illusion than kyuubi" Kunou explained while throwing a large amount of fox fire behind her and past Ravel.

Jumping out of the smoke came the nekomata twins.

{Oh great dodging by Kibas bishops there} the announcer complemented.

"You must be" the first twin said monotonously.

"Quite skilful to detect us" the second twin said in the same voice as her twin.

They both leaped at Kunou and Ravel at high speeds. Hit, hit and hit thrice by fists of senjustu the damage to their bodies were immense. Ravels body was healing but at a significantly lower rate due to the damage to her life force. Both Ravel and Kunou were barely standing.

"Is that"

"All you've got" following the same speech pattern as before the nekomata sisters mocked their opponents. Ravel and Kunou fired at the sisters again another explosion filled the air but alas the neko sisters dodged it again with ease.

"There too fast" Ravel said while trying to follow their movements.

"There's got to be a way to slow them down" Kunou replied doing the same as Ravel. The neko sisters went in for another attack.

"Ahhh" the girls screamed in pain receiving the hit.

"Kunou do you think you can beat the last neko if I take one out?" Ravel asked.

"Maybe I'd say it's 50 50" Kunou replied.

"I'm going to use all my magic to perform that technique with you and take one out do you still think you have that chance" Ravel asked trying to get a swift reply.

"40 60" Kunou replied while analysing the enemy's movements.

Raising their hands in the air they got ready to perform the technique they worked on at the training camp. A large amount of fox fire combined with an even larger amount of Phenix fire.

"Phenix fox fire attack!" They shouted while Ravel threw the technique at the opponent before collapsing and being covered in a blue light.

{One bishop Issei retired and one Bishop Kiba retired} the announcer spoke to the audience.

"She did it!" Kunou spoke aloud.

Kunou continue sky fired barrages of fox fire at her opponent all missing.

"Is that" the neko sister said but her twin was no longer there to complete her sentence.

"Behind you" Kunou said while pointing behind her. From behind the neko sister came a small but deadly fox fire attack which burned her quite badly on the left side of her body. The nekomata gritted her teeth in pain. Taking advantage of the fact her opponent was congratulating herself on landing a hit, the nekomata landed a deadly slash to her chest just missing some vital arteries.

"Tsk, looks like I have to use that" out of her pocket Kunou bought out a bottle of Phenix tears and splashed it on her wounds. Seeing this the neko sister jumped back to avoid the next attack which never came.

"Why are" neko said but again her twin was not their to finish her sentence.

"Ara ara are you going to fall for the same trap twice" Kunou said while pointing up. "This is from me and Ravel" Kunou continued while still pointing to the sky. A part of the Phenix fox fire attack from before descend into the ground near the neko setting a large portion of the arena ablaze even shattering some portions of ground.

{One bishop Kiba retired winner this round is Issei}

The crowd went wild at the announcement.

{Wow even I never exspected the Phenix and the Fox to team up like that} Azazel said in shock {I wonder if Issei will have an interesting peerage just like his master}

{I guess we will have to wait and see in future games Azazel} the announcer said while the audience was still cheering.

Back in Isseis waiting room.

"Well done Kunou. Great combination" Issei congratulated her while holding back the sadness of losing a comrade.

"That was amazing Kunou" Asia said while hugging her and seeing if she had any injuries.

"Kunou you will fit right in with power houses like us" Xenovia said clearly while putting her had to her chest.

"Does that mean I'm a misfit" Yami said slightly depressed but no one could pick up on that.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru please respect the original owners and copyright holders etc.

Tune in next time for another fight.

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Rook:

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	12. Rating Game Knight vs Knight

Ch 12 highschool dxd fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book) or any other shows characters are taken from.

The amount of planning put in this chapters is the most out of all the chapters. Also chapter notes Clarent is Excalibur's twin more commonly known as the sword in the stone while Excalibur is the sword of the lake (I got this of wiki). Joyeuse is Durandals twin. Both swords were taken from the series The Alchemist and various bible quotes (on wiki). Also after some research I have found Clarent and Caliburn are different swords to answer your question the DragonBard. Caliburn and Excalibur are the same sword maybe not in the dxd universe so for the story's sake we will say there different swords like the original author. If you don't believe me check wiki. Another thing you should know is Clarent is the sword stolen by Mordred and used to kill King Arthur.

Also I apologise for my bad maths last chapter I thought a queen was worth 8 i will make sure not to make that mistake again.

Also at the end of every ark from now on there should be either a flash back chapter or a date chapter with one of the girls because a lot of the girls like Rias, Akeno etc have been missing out on screen time.

Journey into High Class

Chapter 12 Rating Game Knight vs Knight

{Competiters please go up and roll you dice} the announcer broadcasts for all to hear. Issei and Kiba go up and throw their dices in the air.

{It's a... It's a... It's a 3}

{Then I guess that means were going to have a battle of the knights}

"WOOOOOHHHHH!" The crowd cheers in excitement for the upcoming match.

The barrier was raised so the kings could decide who gets to go.

"So which one of you wants to go"

Xenovia was already at the teleportation circle raring to go "I will" she said to Issei with a determined look. The circle lit up and then she was teleported to the battlefield.

{It looks like Issei has decided to send in Xenovia the wielded of Ex Durandal the mix of the legendary swords Excalibur and Durandal.}

"Woo oh!"

"Go Xenovia" the crowd cheered.

{Kiba has sent his mysterious dual wielder knight that he said he really wanted to battle Xenovia before the match began. I wonder what tricks he's got up his sleeves} Azazel told the audience.

The knight removed it's hood revealing that unsurprisingly it was a girl.

"I'm Mordred Pendragons descendant, Kate"

{Well this is shocking. I didn't know Mordred had descendants but then again the old khaos brigade hero faction had a descendant of Joan of Arc who was thought to have had no children so I shouldn't be that surprised} Azazel said his thoughts aloud for the whole audience to here.

{There really taking after there master for having interesting peerages aren't they} The announcer commentated.

{They sure are} Azazel replied.

"How ironic we have both swords twins. I have Durandals twin Joyeuse and I also have Excalibur's twin Clarent" Kate said while holding back a laugh.

{What!? Both those swords were thought to be lost} Azazel said in shock aloud.

{Well this match should be interesting by the sound of it. Without further ado let the match begin}

"I don't care if you have these swords twins you can't beat me" Xenovia said confidently. Swinging her sword in the air Xenovia started to charge it.

"Too slow" Kate said while pulling Clarent out from her back also charging it. She then swung it down releasing a massive amount of holy flames at Xenovia. Xenovia had to break her concentration and stop charging Ex Durandal and instead dodge the attack. But Xenovia wasn't fast enough and her left foot got caught in the flames causing extra damage since they were holy. Xenovia winced at the pain that flowed through her body.

"Your Ex Durandal may be powerful but it takes too long to charge and from what I've heard you can barely use any of the Excalibur abilities" Kate commented while charging in for another attack. When Kate was going down for a slash with Clarent Xenovia managed to get a hit to her leg with Durandal when side stepping to avoid the attack.

"Lucky shot" Kate said while drawing Joyeuse "But your luck runs out now"

Kate went in relentlessly slashing at her opponent. Xenovia received several light cuts while trying to dodge and parry. When Xenovia had got some distance using Excalibur rapidly she took Excalibur mimic our of Ex Durandal ready to fight with two swords.

The sword fight continued Xenovia and Kate constantly slashing at each other. Unfortunately for Xenovia she had received too many injuries and was starting to tire.

"Ha ah is that all the mighty wielder of Ex Durandal has got" Kate mocked her opponent leaving an opening which Xenovia took. A slash to the leg, left Kate vulnerable for another barrage of attacks until eventually she was struggling to stand.

"Who's laughing now" Xenovia mocked while using Excalibur mimic to stand staring at her opponent on the floor.

"Tsk looks like I have to use that" out of her pocket Kate got a bottle of Phenix tears and poured them on herself. All hers wounds steamed and then disappeared. Xenovia took a risky move and leapt at her opponent to try and take her down before she was fully recovered but alas it was a fools move. Kate merely held her swords up and Xenovia was impaled by them her blood burning and gushing onto her opponent. Xenovia dropped Ex Durandal before her and the sword disappeared in the blue retirement light.

{One knight Issei retired. The victor this round is Kiba}

In the command room Issei was breaking the handle on his chair in frustration at losing another comrade.

"Isse calm down we will avenge her" Kunou said while looking at the victor.

"I will make sure Xenovia is fine later Issei" Asia said while hugging him from behind.

"Why do I feel left out at the minute?" Yami said while looking at the scene.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or the bible or the alchemist please respect the original owners and copyright holders

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Rook:

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	13. Queen vs Rook

Ch 13 highschool dxd fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or any other shows characters are taken from.

I've run out of ideas for Kibas pieces so this chapter might be bad. Think evil mind think... That won't work having Kibas daughter in it. Erm need another idea ah got one. What I had originally planned for this chapter wouldn't work so I'm sorry if this seems under planned and bad.

Chapter 13 Rating Game Queen vs Rook

{Competiters please go up and roll you dice} the announcer broadcasts for all to hear. Issei and Kiba go up and throw their dices in the air.

{It's a... It's a... It's a 9}

{Well this should be an interesting battle}

"WOOOOOHHHHH!" The crowd cheers in excitement for the upcoming match.

The barrier was raised so the kings could decide who gets to go.

"So Kunou your up"

"Yes Issei" Kunou said as she walked up to the teleportation circle. She then disappeared in a flash of light.

{On Isseis side we have his queen a kyuubi and on Kibas side we have a... a... What is that? It looks like some kind of Angel} the announcer says in confusion.

{Ah I was confused at first too but apparently that is a flugel and it's from another world.} Azazel explains to the audience.

The girl Kunou was facing had wings of an angel only smaller and on her waste instead of her shoulder blades. She had lushes green hair and dazzling emerald eyes. She was about average height for a human female and was wearing some kind of mis matched fashion.

"Let's have a good fight. My names Vert"

"Okay" Kunou replied nervously feeling the pressure her opponent was giving off.

{And let the match begin} as soon as the announcer said that Kunou threw a massive amount of fox fire at her opponent. The attack exploded upon impact causing a crater and smoke suddenly Vert appeared behind her.

"Nice try but waaaayyyy too slow" Kunou was punched in the spine causing massive pain to rush through her body. Kunou then unleashed fox fire after fox fire at her opponent getting no where she just kept moving around at unbelievable speeds that exceed even a knights.

"Ehhh your boring" Vert said with a very twisted smile "if that's the case I'm just going to end this"

"You think you can beat me that easily" Kunou replies slightly angry.

Vert points her hand at Kunou then clicks her fingers and a massive energy attack fires at Kunou.

"Ehhh you impress me surviving that"

"Don't underestimate" Kunou takes a break to pant "me" she then fires a barrage of fox fire attacks at her opponent. This time Kunou was sure she hit her.

"Ehh is that it" her opponent walked out the dust caused by the attack "if that's all you can do there was no point in dodging in the first place"

"Impossible" Kunou said while taking a step back.

"For keeping me entertained this long I'll be nice and use my ultimate move to finish you" she keeps smiling while approaching Kunou causing her to back away. "But the move makes me unable to use magic again for 24 hours so I won't be able to compete again meaning I'm going to be nice and make this a draw." Vert flys into the sky and all her magic collects at her hands "HEAVENS STRIKE!" Vert shouts while swinging her hands down releasing enough magic to even make some gods scared.

{One queen Issei retired}

As another comrade fell Issei try's to stay positive and not give into anger.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

As I said before I had no inspiration for this chapter because my original idea had a plot hole so had to be scraped but don't worry my other planned chapters haven't been effected.

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or the bible or the alchemist please respect the original owners and copyright holders

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Rook:

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	14. Knight vs Knight again

Ch 14 highschool dxd fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or any other shows characters are taken from.

Anyway the DragonBard a flugel is from no game no life light novel, manga and anime. A flugel is pretty much an angel only made for killing. Fun fact before there native world was enchanted so blood shed was forbidden by its god, the flugel use to collect heads of enemy's they killed and after blood shed was forbidden they collected knowledge instead.

Yay now my chapters are back on track the inspiration has come running back but i still want to hurry up and finish this ark. I'm probably gonna take a break from writing tommorow. Also I'm so sorry about last chapter.

Chapter 14 Rating Game Knight vs Knight Again

{Competiters please go up and roll you dice} the announcer broadcasts for all to hear. Issei and Kiba go up and throw their dices in the air.

{It's a... It's a... It's a 6}

{Then I guess that means were going to have a battle of the knights again.}

"WOOOOOHHHHH!" The crowd cheers in excitement for the upcoming match.

The barrier was raised so the kings could decide who gets to go.

"Yami your up. Asia can you support her"

"Yes Issei" Asia replied while walking to the teleportation circle with Yami. They then disappeared in a flash of light.

{I'm beginning to wonder what Kiba is thinking only sending the minimum amount of pieces out at a time} Azazel said curiously while staring at Kibas knight.

{I am too. Anyway who are you betting on this round} the announcer asked Azazel.

{I'm betting on Isseis knight. Before she was reincarnated as a devil she was the ultimate melee assassin} Azazel said.

{Well it sounds like it's going to be an interesting match. By the way is Kibas knight a Valkyrie.} the announcer asks.

{From the looks of her I would guess yes} Azazel replys while still looking at the knight {Damn it! I'm really jealous of all these youth devils and their hot peerages of females! I want to be a Devil!} Azazel shouts aloud in jealousy while standing on the table and shaking his fist in the air.

{Well on that note let's start the match} The announcer said struggling to hold back a laugh at the ex governed of the fallen angels saying he wants to be a devil.

The match began and Yami turned her hair to blades and ran at her opponent, seemingly appearing out of no where. Rapidly she slashed at the Valkyrie who disappeared.

"Magic" Yami said her thoughts aloud while looking around trying to find the opponent. Suddenly she was deeply slashed down the back.

"Ahh" she said in pain.

"Yami" Asia said as she shot healing aura at her making her wounds disappear almost instantly.

"Damn forgot she was a healer" the Valkyrie said while glaring at Asia. The Valkyrie ran at Yami before changing course to Asia. Seeing the Yami jumped in front of the sword on fire turning her hands to gauntlets in order to block it.

"Good block too bad I know your weakness now" the Valkyrie then fired magic at Asia who received the hit and screamed "ahh" in pain. Distracted by her team mates scream Yami turned around slightly only to get punched in the stomach.

"Is that all it takes to take out the infamous Golden Darkness, a distraction. I'm amazed you've survived so long"

"I didn't have comrades before" Yami replied in pain slightly which soon disappeared when she was hit by a warm green glow.

"Your recovered already" the Valkyrie said in shock. Taking advantage of the enemy's shock Yami turned the tables and got a clean slash cutting off one of her opponents arms.

"Agh" The Valkyrie screamed while looking at the stump where her arm ounce was "Looks like I have to beat you before I bleed to death huh" she said while raising her arm ready to swing her sword at Yami who easily parried it with her hand turned blade. She then jumped into the air and turned her foot into a wrecking ball and smashed down into the ground. The Valkyrie only just dodged it by the slim margin.

"That was close" she said aloud.

"Well then I guess the next one has to hit then" Yami said while turning her foot back. Turning her hair back to blades she ounce again relentlessly slashed at her opponent who was starting to slow due to blood loss. The slashing continued for a good 2 minutes before her opponent eventually fainted after losing too much blood.

{One knight Kiba retired. Issei wins this round}

"Well done Yami and Asia" Issei congratulated them as they came back. Hearing Isseis praise Yamis heart skipped a beat and her face flushed red. "Yami are you okay?" Issei said touching her forehead which only made her blush even more.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed and went to hit him but stopped just before and instead jumped away too the corner not wanting to hurt Issei and prevent him from fighting.

"Yami are you okay?" Issei asks again while approaching her only to be stopped by Asia.

"Issei I think she needs some alone time" Asia said thoughtfully "Give her some time she will be alright"

"If you say so" Issei replied to Asia.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or the bible or the alchemist please respect the original owners and copyright holders

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Rook:

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	15. Pawn vs Rook

Ch 15 highschool dxd fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or any other shows characters are taken from.

Also I forgot to mention but the flugel only used half power heavens strike to avoid killing her opponent meaning she can still fight only at half power.

READ THIS WARNING THERE IS A SLIGHT LEMON AT THE END.

Anyone else noticed I've just been copying and pasting the first paragraph. This chapter may or may not be short but I will try to make it funny.

Chapter 15 Rating Game Pawn vs Rook

{Competiters please go up and roll you dice} the announcer broadcasts for all to hear. Issei and Kiba go up and throw their dices in the air.

{It's a... It's a... It's a 8}

{Then I guess Issei can make an appearance this round.}

"WOOOOOHHHHH!" The crowd cheers in excitement for the upcoming match.

The barrier was raised so the kings could decide who gets to go.

"I'm going" Issei said as he walked up to the teleportation circle. Issei then disappeared in s flash of light.

{OMG the Oppai Dragon himself has decided to fight this round}

[OHHHH! Partner change that damn nickname otherwise I will find a way to take over your body and I won't give it back]

'OK, OK sorry Draig'

{It looks like Kibas sending out the flugel again} Azazel said aloud for the viewers.

{Well my bets on the Oppai Dragon girls don't stand a chance against him} the announcer said being bias.

{I hate to be bias but I have to agree} Azazel said in agreement.

"You have a nice body and now all the viewers shall see it ha ah ha" Issei said in a very perverse voice.

"If you show yours I'll show mine" she replied simply.

"What?" Issei said in shock.

"If you show yours I'll show mine" she repeated while smiling.

"...Why?" Issei asks curious as too the reason.

"Because flugel love knowledge" she said while slightly drooling.

"What?" Issei asks in confusion.

"The Oppai Dragon that accomplishes the impossible is interesting and many flugel would love to know why" she replies while drooling even more "and the best way to investigate is to look at the subject naked" as she said that Issei immediately grabbed his clothes as if he was women.

{Well this sounds interesting let the match begin} as soon as the announcer said that Isseis gauntlet sounded [Welsh Dragon OverBoost!] as he activated his balance breaker. Issei than activated the boosters and his back and flew at his opponent.

[Boost Boost Boost Boost] his gauntlet sounded as he approached the flugel. He slapped her ass as he flew by.

"Ha ah ha Dress Break" he said while clicking his fingers making the flugels clothes scatter to the four corners of the arena. "Wow you have a really nice body" Issei said while staring at her perversely.

{Here it is the Oppai Dragons infamous Dress Break} the announcer screamed through the microphone in excitement.

"Interesting I heard rumours that your perversity may be the source of the impossible things you accomplish" she said in interest.

{What she's not even fazed by being naked in public!} Azazel said in shock.

"Show me more of what fuels your impossible" the flugel said while drooling and gathering power in her hands. Elegantly swinging her hands down she unleashed an immense wave of magic at Issei who dodged it by shooting off into the air.

"Bingle" Issei said the name of his epic move aloud.

"Alright Oppai what are you thinking?"

"Kill, Kill, Kill, collect heads"

"Knowledge, Knowledge, Knowledge. Want more knowledge" her left and right oppai said respectively.

"What the heck. Her left oppai wants to kill and collect her heads her right oppai is desperate for knowledge." Issei said dumbfounded at this new discovery.

{What sought of person is this flugel} the announcer asked.

{From what I've heard flugel use to be soldiers that loved killing and collecting heads then when they were forbidden from killing they obtained a ridiculous thirst for knowledge} Azazel explained.

"Ok erm what are you planning?"

"Kill him all out attack heavens strike"

"Test him shoot lasers that can change direction" her left and right oppai said respectively again.

'Shit which one is she going to do?'

[Partner listen to the right oppai]

Taking Draigs advice Issei activated his triana knight and dodged a lot of laser attacks.

"Few that was close"

[Partner behind you, the shots are coming back!]

Listening to Draig again Issei readied himself to dodge. Doing a backflip in mid air he dodged two aimed at his torso. Then spinning to the left he dodged a shot aimed at the little protected right arm. The shots he dodged then changed trajectory again and started coming back at him and there were other shots still coming from the other side. Issei flew to the ground causing three shots from both sides to collide and explode the other 2 shots left followed Issei down. At the last second before hitting the ground Issei pulled up causing the shots to hit the ground and explode.

"Alright enough games it's time to use my new ultimate move"

{What he's made another new perverse move} Azazel said in shock at this new revelation.

{Does this dragons perversity know no bounds} the announcer commented.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!] his gauntlet sounded after changing into his triana queen. Issei flew past the flugel this time hitting her ass, oppai and special place.

"Ha ah ha this was originally planned as a bedroom technique but then I realised its use on the battlefield a few second ago" Issei said really proud of himself "PLEASURE OVERLOAD!" Issei shouted while clicking his fingers.

The flugel then started moaning in pleasure at the top of her voice "ah ah ah!" Her special area leaked large amounts of liquid before finally she ran out of energy while climaxing. She then disappeared in a blue light.

{One rook Kiba retired. Issei wins this round}

{OMG Issei teach me that later} Azazel shouted through the microphone.

{Every straight man in existence is jealous of you and that move now} the announcer also shouted down the microphone.

As soon as Issei was back in his teams room Yami ran up to him and bought him down by the ear and spoke "Your so dead later" into his ear while madly blushing, not noticing that she herself was just jealous.


	16. Knight vs Knight for the 3rd Time

Ch 16 highschool dxd fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or any other shows characters are taken from.

Wo hoo next chapter will be the final chapter of this ark.

If Issei and Rias had a daughter what would she be called?

Chapter 16 Knight vs Knight Again

{Competiters please go up and roll you dice} the announcer broadcasts for all to hear. Issei and Kiba go up and throw their dices in the air.

{It's a... It's a... It's a 3}

{That I guess that means were going to have a battle of the knights}

"WOOOOOHHHHH!" The crowd cheers in excitement for the upcoming match.

The barrier was raised so the kings could decide who gets to go.

"Yami your up again" Issei said to his blonde knight. Yami walked up to the teleportation circle and disappeared in a flash of light.

{And as suspected the last knights. It's Yami vs Kate} the announcer shouts down the microphone for all to hear.

"Let's have a good match" Kate said to Yami who didn't reply.

{Okay let the match begin}

Kate drew Joyeuse and Clarent from the sheathes on her back while Yami turned her hair to blades. Silence they stood staring at each other waiting for the other to make a move. Kate's patience gave in first so she slowly and cautiously approached Yami. Before the audience knew it and all out slashing festival started both opponents relentlessly attacking and getting nowhere.

"Your good no wonder you were called the number one melee assassin" Kate said as she was starting to get pushed back and beaten by Yami. "But I'm also a mid range fighter" Kate said as she jumped back and charged Clarent ready to unleash holy flames at her opponent. Yami jumped back and prepared to dodge.

With an elegant move of the armour Kate brought her sword down and unleashed the holy flames towards Yami. Seeing the attack Yami created a pair of angel wings and shot of into the sky above the attack.

{Did Issei reincarnate an angel?} the announcer asked shocked at Yamis appearance.

{No she's not an angel she just has a transform ability and created the angel wings for flying back when she was an assassin.} Azazel explained to the announcer and audience to avoid confusion.

Yami then proceeded to fly at her opponent at high speeds before doing a backflip while turning her foot to a wrecking ball. The ground shacked as she made impact but her opponent had dodged the attack.

"Not bad but your going to have to do better" Kate said taunting Yami. Yami hacked and slashed at her opponent constantly increasing in speed. Kate kept getting pushed further and further back until she saw what she was waiting for. An opening. Using Joyeuse she attacked the opening the slash about to cut deep into Yamis skin but it was a trap turning one of her blades to a fist Yami grabbed the sword and pulled causing Kate to lose balance and giving Yami a million openings to attack and she took all of them. By the time Yami had attacked all the openings it was a miracle Kate hadn't retired litres of her blood lay on the floor her wounds still leaking more. Bruises cover her body she would probably be purple tomorrow but still Kate stood to stubborn to give in. Even the audience thought it was painful to watch but still she refused to lose dragging herself and her swords she approached Yami at a snails pace. Putting all her effort into a swing she swung Clarent at Yami who effortlessly parried it away with her hair. Kate looked back at the lost sword and still soldiered on desperate to beat Yami. Even Yami who held little to no emotion was struggling to watch turning her fist to a gauntlet she decided to finish this. Swinging it down her opponent was knocked unconscious and finally retired in the blue light.

{One knight Kiba retired. Issei wins this round} the announcer announced.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or the bible or the alchemist please respect the original owners and copyright holders

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Rook:

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	17. Ultimate Pawn vs Ultimate Knight

Ch 17 highschool dxd fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or any other shows characters are taken from.

Wo hoo this chapter will be the final chapter of this ark. Finally I can start on the Sirzechs demise ark (evil laugh). Actually I might change my plans and work on another fanfiction I'm working on and rotate between them weekly or something.

If Issei and Rias had a daughter what would she be called?

Chapter 17 Ultimate Pawn vs Ultimate Knight

{Competiters please go up and roll you dice} the announcer broadcasts for all to hear. Issei and Kiba go up and throw their dices in the air.

{It's a... It's a... It's a 8}

{That I guess that means we might have a battle of the kings}

"WOOOOOHHHHH!" The crowd cheers in excitement for the upcoming match.

The barrier was raised so the kings could decide who gets to go.

"Well I'm going" Issei said s he walked up to the teleportation circle.

{Well like Azazel guessed were having a battle of the kings} the announcer shouted down the microphone for all to hear.

{Well their old sparring partners so this match could go either way} Azazel commented.

"Let's have a good match Issei" Kiba said with a smile.

"Great I get to mess your pretty face up for hurting my comrades" Issei replied with a grin of his own.

{Well that's some violent talk anyway let the match begin} the announcer said.

"Balance break"

[Welsh Dragon OverBoost!] Isseis gauntlet sounded as he was covered in a red light that turned into his armour. Issei then activated his triana queen.

"Issei I hope you haven't forgotten I can make both your weaknesses" Kiba said as he made a holy dragon slayer sword. He then summoned is dragon knights which had the same sword as him.

"Well this should be fun" Issei said the smirk still on his face not that you could see it.

Kiba and his knights ran at such high speeds it looked like they had disappeared to the average human and demon alike.

[Star Sonic Booster!] his gauntlet sounded as he moved after Kiba.

"Ha do you honestly think you can catch up to me with that speed" Kiba mocked as he sent his dragon knights at Issei. Issei dodged the first slash from the right by rolling.

[Solid Impact Booster!] Isseis gauntlet sounded as he knocked the head of the dragon knight that attacked him into another dragon knight smashing it to pieces.

[Fang Blaster Booster!] the cannon on Isseis wings sound after charging he then fires at the remaining 5 knights destroying them instantly.

"You should never take your eyes of your opponent Issei" Kiba said as he cut Issei breaking through his armour like butter with his holy dragon slayer.

"Agh!" Issei said as the pain travelled throughout his body. Issei went to hit Kiba in the face but he disappeared with his amazing speed.

"As if you could ever catch me" Kiba shouted while still running.

[Partner did you see that]

'I did Draig and I'm gonna need a few boosts'

[On it partner]

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

"Your gonna need a lot more boosts than that to catch me" Kiba taunted while stabbing Issei in the stomach and then disappearing before Issei could hit him.

"Maybe I should just keep running your going to run out of blood in a few minutes" Kiba said.

Issei shot up into the sky. "Crimson Blaster!"

[Fang Blaster Booster] the armour shouted after charging an insane amount of power.

"You lose Kiba" Issei said as the blast destroyed the field leaving few areas untouched.

When the dust cleared Kiba said "really cause I'm still standing" Kiba stood in one of the few areas unaffected. Issei slowly descended towards the ground exhausted.

"Well I'm feeling merciful today so I'm going to finish you off" Kiba said while running at Issei only to trip.

"And my plan worked. I saw your trip earlier and slow down" Issei explained.

[Star Sonic Booster!] the armour sounded as Issei flew up to Kiba before he could regain his footing and speed

[Solid Impact Booster!] his gauntlet sounded as he hit Kiba breaking the majority of his ribs and causing a lot of organ damage. Kiba then disappeared in the blue retirement light.

{Kiba retired. Issei wins} the announcer announced.

Later on the hospital rooms.

"Well good game Issei"

"Good game Kiba" Issei said to Kiba in the bed next to his. "By the way how did you get so many peerage members so fast?" Issei asked.

"Well I knew you would have an advantage so I took a risk" Kiba said.

"Risk?" Issei asked curious as to Kibas nervousness.

"I took your advice and used my looks to seduce females" Kiba continued.

"Ha ah ha you fucked. I can't wait to see Tsubaki beat you up" Issei said while laughing uncontrollably.

"I can't wait to tell her and sign your death certificate" Azazel said also laughing uncontrollably while coming out from the corridor.

"No Azazel please anything but that" Kiba begged from the floor bowing for mercy.

The next day Kiba died. Not literally but he might of well as it would have probably hurt less. He was so badly beaten he couldn't even open his eyes for a week because they were so badly bruised like the rest of his body.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

If Issei and Rias had a daughter what would she be called?

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or the bible or the alchemist please respect the original owners and copyright holders

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Rook:

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	18. Illegitimate

Ch 18 highschool dxd fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or any other shows characters are taken from.

Woo hoo start of the Sirzechs demise ark. Time to make use of my master of excuses skills.

If Issei and Rias had a daughter what would she be called?

Chapter 18 Illegitimate

"Well done Issei" Rias said as she gave Issei a back breaking hug.

"Thanks" Issei replied in a little pain.

"Congratulations Issei should I give you a reward" Akeno said while hugging him from behind and blowing on his ear.

"Later" Issei replied, sandwiched between two girls.

A week passed since Issei won his rating game. Kunou has gone back to school along with Yami. Xenovia and Asia got invited to the premiere tour of heaven by Irina. Ravel has gone home for a while to get trained to better use her Phenix magic.

"Issei" Koneko said to Issei who was lying on the couch watching TV.

"How can I help you?" Issei asked turning his head to face her.

"Can I sit on your lap like I use to? please" Koneko asked while looking at him pleadingly.

"As if I could say no to that cute face" Issei said while readjusting his position so Koneko could sit on his lap.

"Thanks" Koneko said as sat on Isseis lap and then leaned back into Isseis chest with her tail moving at an increased speed. Issei proceeded to stroke her head which made her even happier. She turned around and kissed Issei who then kissed her back, the kiss slowly getting more and more passionate until "Excuse me I'm sorry to interrupt". Looking at the table their was a magic circle with a hologram of Sirzechs.

"This better be an emergency" Issei said quite irritated at the interruption.

"Well it is and it isn't" Sirzechs replied.

"What?" Koneko and Issei asked in unison.

"Well I wanted to ask you to do some work in secret" Sirzechs asked with a pleading look.

"What's the work?" Issei asked curiously.

"Bodyguard work" he said while looking nervously "for a half devil that doesn't know their heritage"

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say it's a child of someone influential and you have intel suggesting khaos brigade is after them" Issei guessed still looking annoyed.

"How very perceptive of you" Sirzechs said with a smile "So will you do it. It's big money"

"Fine" Issei said while rolling his eyes "Wait my peerage isn't available at the minute"

"You can borrow some of Rias's I'm sure she won't mind" Sirzechs replied.

"Then I'll take Rias too then" Issei said.

Suddenly a look of horror adopted Sirzechs face "No, no, no you can take anyone but her"

"Now I'm really interested why?" Issei said.

"It doesn't matter change of mind I'll pick who goes with you" Sirzechs said in panic "Just take Koneko and go now"

"Koneko want to come?" Issei asked but he didn't get a reply just a kiss and a smile. They then disappeared in a flash of crimson light to the location specified by Sirzechs.

"Hi Issei. Hi Koneko" Sirzechs said when they appeared.

"Hi Sirzechs" both of them replied.

"Anyway follow me in here" Sirzechs said leading them into a regular house.

As soon as they entered the house "Daddy!" A young girl with crimson hair jumped up Sirzechs and have him a hug.

"Hello Mio how are you?" Sirzechs replied while hugging the young girl. The girl looked very similar to Rias only hurt chest was a bit smaller. She had the same crimson hair as Sirzechs and Rias which was also the colour of her eyes. She was smaller the Issei by about 20cm. There was a black ribbon tied in her hair at the back.

[Is that?]

'Yes I believe it is'

[LOL. I can't wait to see Grafias reaction if she finds out that Sirzechs had an affair with a human]

'Neither can I'

'... No wait better idea. We bribe him with this information'

[So Sirzechs one of the most powerful devils is now your play thing]

'Pretty much.'

"Daddy who are these people?" Mio asks Sirzechs.

"Erm..."

[He forgot to come up with an excuse didn't he]

'Lets help him out'

"Hi I'm Hyodou Issei I'm a distant... Would I be her distant cousin or uncle?"

"Cousin" Sirzechs said going along with Isseis excuse.

"How could you get distant cousin and uncle mixed up" Mio asked in confusion.

"As we said distant relative. It gets a bit confusing" Issei further explained.

"So why are they here?" Mio asked suspicious of what was going on.

"Bod..." Sirzechs said then stopped.

"Yes she does have a nice body doesn't she" Issei said while staring at her and nodding his head.

"Pervert!" Mio said as she punched Issei in the gut and he pretended to be hurt by it. He slowly descended to the floor in fake pain holding his stomach with a distorted face.

"Sorry we let our minds slip" Sirzechs said ounce again thanking Issei in his mind for the excuses.

"In reality we are going to your school and Sirzechs was kind enough to offer us a room here" Koneko said because Issei was still busy pretending to be hurt.

"You look too old to be high schoolers" Mio said while looking at both of them.

'Harsh'

[Not really your 21 and Konekos 20]

'Well time for plan B'

"Ugh my stomach" Issei said as he got up of the floor still faking the pain. "Oah" Issei faked as he pretended to slip into Mio and hit her forehead with some magic. He caught her as she dropped to the ground sound asleep.

"Issei I appreciate what you are doing but could you not grope my daughters chest"

"What?" Issei said as he looked at the position of one of his hands on Mios breast.

"If you wanted to grope a girls chest I'm right here" Koneko complained to Issei.

"It was an accident" Issei said in dismay. After everyone had settled down Issei and Koneko reverted the body's appearance to when they were 17 years old and modified Mios memory so they looked the same in them. They also removed the part about her asking them there age.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

If Issei and Rias had a daughter what would she be called?

Well now you know why it's called Sirzechs demise ark. Ha ah ha. Mio was taken from the manga shinmai maou no keiyakusha.

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or the bible or the alchemist or shinmai maou no keiyakusha please respect the original owners and copyright holders

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Rook:

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	19. First Day

Ch 19 highschool dxd fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or any other shows characters are taken from.

**Warning small lemon scene**

Wow i thought people would be looking forward to what Issei Is going to bribe Sirzechs to do. But your looking forward to his beat down at the end of the ark more.

I've put some information that relates to the highschool dxd volume 16 and I've forgot which other one. I've also added in some of my own backstory which may be delved into at a later date.

If Issei and Rias had a daughter what would she be called?

Chapter 19 First Day

"Ugh where am I?" Mio said as she woke up to find herself on the couch.

"Ah thank god your awake. Are you okay?" Issei asked pretending to look worried.

"I'm fine. But what happened?" Mio asked while being slightly disoriented.

"Ah I slipped and fell on you and then you then bumped your head on the wall" Issei explained hoping she bought it.

"Dinners ready" Koneko said as she came out of the kitchen.

"What? How long have I been out" Mio asked in distress.

"Koneko?" Issei asked.

Koneko then looked at the clock and replied "Roughly 4 hours"

A few minutes later at the dinner table they were talking.

"So why is Koneko here? Is she also a relative?" Mio asked curious as to why Koneko was here as it hadn't been explained.

'Shit what are we going to say' Issei thought.

[Say your married since it's half true anyway]

'Yeah I suppose I did accidentally get engaged to her due to my stupidity back at the Tepes castle'

[Yep she met the requirements you set for her to be your bride in that shirone mode]

'Not complaining. But I'm going to have to go to one of those American States or a country where polygamy is legal'

[Ha ah ha. Getting engaged to not one but five girls without realising it. Your such a dense baka]

'Yeah yeah yeah laugh it off'

"Were married" Issei explained.

"Wah... At such a young age" Mio said in shock

'I don't think I'm young at 21 years old' Issei thought to himself.

"Is it such a weird thing?" Koneko asked going along with the lie looking very happy and possessing a slight blush.

"Yes it is a weird thing. Most people don't get married until their at least 23 years old"

[Well partner now you know when to get married to the girls and not look suspicious ha ah ha]

"Things work differently in high society" Issei said coming up with a random excuse.

"Really?" Mio asked not knowing much about high society.

"Did your father never tell you?" Koneko asked.

"No. He said he was raising me like a normal girl to avoid me becoming a spoiled brat" she explained.

"Well your father is a very wise man" Issei commented while trying to hold back a laugh at saying the sis con maou is a wise man.

The next day at school Mio was in her usual seat for home room. All the student in the chairs looked at the teacher for morning announcements.

"Well class today we have two new transfer students" the teacher said.

"I bet it's some hot girls" one guy said

"I hope it's a handsome guy" a random girl shrieked.

Students continued making similar comments until the teacher said "Quite down class" she then opened the door. Mios eyes shot open at who she saw, it was none other than Issei and Koneko.

"Issei, Koneko" Mio said as she jumped out of her seat.

"You know them Mio" a random student near her asked.

"Hi Mio" both Issei and Koneko said.

"That boys a distant cousin" Mio explained to her classmates while pointing at Issei.

"You don't look much alike" another student commented.

"As stated distant" Issei said.

"I don't suppose theres much need for it but would you introduce yourselves properly" the teacher asked.

"Right" Issei said as he walked to the board and wrote his name and then passed the chalk to Koneko who wrote her own name.

"My names Hyoudou Issei it's nice to meet you" Issei said while bowing his head.

"My names Toujou Koneko please take care of us" Koneko said also while bowing her head.

"I thought you said you were married" Mio said aloud.

"Oh yeah I've still got to get used to that" Koneko said while correcting the board.

"THEIR MARRIED!" The whole class screamed.

"Indoor voices class" the teacher nagged the students.

Then when break came Issei and Koneko were flooded with questions. Later that day they were walking home with Mio.

"Koneko did you sense that?" Issei whispered to Koneko so Mio couldn't hear.

"Supernatural energy. I'm not sure what species though. I think it was half human" Koneko whispered back to Issei.

"It did have quite a human energy signature. I think your right" Issei whispered to Koneko agreeing with her theory.

"What do we do?" Koneko asked Issei in the same quite voice as before.

"Confront it and confirm it's a member of khaos brigade first" Issei replied.

"It seemed to be doing observation on Mio" Koneko told her observations.

"And you'd know, you stalked me for enough time back before I was killed" Issei joked.

"What are you two doing lagging behind" Mio asked while turning around.

"Having a lovers moment" Issei joked.

Later that night.

"Observation target has gained two house mates both strong reincarnated demons. How should I proceed" The young girl with blonde hair asked.

"Keep observing for now we will do investigation into the devils" the voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Understood" the girl replied.

Later that night again in Mios house.

"Ufmm mmmm" Mio heard those weird noises and decided to investigate. Slowly she tip toed to her door and opened it making sure it didn't creak. Following the noise down the corridor she ended up outside Isseis room. Looking through the crack in the door she blushed hard at what she saw. Issei was on top of Koneko doing her.

"Keep your voice down she might hear you" Issei said while kissing Koneko.

"It feels so... good though... nya" Koneko said when they broke for air. Suddenly Konekos cat ears and tails appeared.

"You look cuter this way" Issei said while still thrusting into her before going to give her a kiss to suppress her moans of pleasure.

Outside the room Mio was still watching in shock 'she hassss... Cat ears and tails. Noooo they can't be real they must be some kind of cosplay' she thought to herself while looking at the scene. Careful not to touch anything and disturb them she rushed back to her room in embarrassment at seeing that.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

If Issei and Rias had a daughter what would she be called?

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or the bible or the alchemist or shinmai maou no keiyakusha please respect the original owners and copyright holders

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Rook:

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	20. Heroes

Ch 20 highschool dxd fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or any other shows characters are taken from.

If Issei and Rias had a daughter what would she be called?

Chapter 20 Heroes

The next morning at breakfast Mio wouldn't face Issei and Koneko because of what she saw.

"Ok what's with the tense atmosphere your giving off Mio" Issei asked determined to get to the bottom of it.

"What are you talking about?" She lied while turning away blushing.

"It's obvious something is wrong. What is it?" Koneko asked.

"Erm..." Mio replied trying to come up with an excuse yet none came to mind "I saw you two last night... Doing it"

"Oh that's all it was" Issei said completely dismissing it as if it was no big deal.

"What!? Your not even slightly bothered" Mio shouted in shock.

"It's not the first time someone's seen" Koneko responded.

"What?" Mio said in shock ounce again.

"Well let's think their was Konekos sister, Ravel, Rias. Should I continue" Issei said not even flinching.

"Wah..." Mio said coming to terms with the situation.

"It's no big deal do what you want with the memory just don't feel weird about it" Koneko said to Mio.

"You two are weird" Mio said giving up on the situation.

"I might be but she isn't" Issei said.

Later that same day after school they sent Mio home alone with the excuse they were going on a date which was half true. Earlier that day they had given Mios observer a letter telling her to meet them on the roof after school.

"Isn't it rude to be late to a meeting you arranged" The observer said standing at a corner of the roof as Issei and Koneko came up the stairs.

"Well it took some time to get Mio to go home on her own" Issei said.

The observer walked up to the couple and said "So what do you want?"

"We could ask you the same question observer" Koneko said in an accusing tone.

"I'm doing my job as an observer" the girl replied.

"For who?" Issei asked.

"For the hero village" the blonde replied.

"Hero village?" Both Issei and Koneko said in unison.

"The hero village still doesn't trust your kind so we've been observing the girl in case we are right" The girl replied while giving of a lot of killing intent.

"Is she lying?" Issei asked Koneko.

"No" Koneko replied simply.

"Keep out of our way and we keep out of yours" The blonde said.

"Fine by us" Issei replied "What's your name?" Issei asked while putting out his hand for her to shake.

"I don't give my name to filth. But you can have my title Lightning God" she replied while walking away.

"I'll take that as I don't want to shake filths hand then" Issei said "So in class should I address you as Lightning, God or Lightning God"

"Tsk you bastard" she replied in anger "Raigo Mikan"

"Seeya Mikan" Issei said taunting her slightly.

"Bastard don't address me so friendly" Mikan replied while leaving.

"Should we report this to Sirzechs" Koneko asked while turning to look at Issei.

"I suppose" Issei replied readying the transportation circle to go talk to Sirzechs. They then disappeared in a flash of crimson light.

"Sirzechs" Issei said startling Sirzechs who was busy doing paper work.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't scare me to death" Sirzechs said.

"Where's the fun in that" Issei replied while smiling.

"I could have you thrown out the window" Sirzechs threatend.

"You could. But one I can fly and two I could tell your wife about our little bodyguard work" Issei threatened back.

"Damn it. Anyway what do you want" Sirzechs asked.

"Well I want a rocket, a house on the moon, a big mansion erm... Koneko what do you want" Issei said struggling not to laugh.

"Erm... A sweet factory, an income without working and lots of money" she replied.

"What!?" Sirzechs said annoyed at their response "answer seriously"

"Were being serious" they both said in unison "or should we tell Grafia"

"Erm can you write that down" Sirzechs said while sweating. He was then handed a list Issei had written. "I'll get on it right away. Anything else you came to do"

"Erm..." Issei said "ah yes your daughter has an observer from somewhere called the Hero Village"

"Ah them you can ignore them" Sirzechs said not even remotely worried "most of them are weak and low level technique types"

"Ours doesn't sound weak" Koneko commented.

"What's her title I'll have her investigated" Sirzechs said while laughing.

"Lightning God" Issei replied. Suddenly Sirzechs looked horrified.

"Out of all the people they could have sent it had to be an A rank Hero" he complained.

"A rank?" Both Issei and Koneko asked.

"A rank pretty much is the hero equivalent of high class" Sirzechs replied "anyway I doubt they will make a move so just continue doing your work"

"Yes sir" Issei said while doing a lousy salute. Issei then proceeded to make a teleportation circle and disappeared in a flash of crimson light to near Mios house.

"Do you sense that?" Issei said to Koneko while continuing to walk to Mios house.

"10 all mid class in power" Koneko replied.

"We know your out there are you going to come out or are we going to have a game of cat and mouse" Issei said while laughing at his joke only to get a jab to the stomach.

"I find that slightly offensive" she said while ticked of at Issei.

"I'm surprised you sensed us" said a shadowy figure covered in a black cloak.

"You trying to imitate the dementors or something" Issei joked.

"You'll pay for that insult" said another enemy emerging out of the shadows.

"Are you here to fight?" Koneko asked while getting in a battle stance.

"No were here to kidnap the girl" said another one while laughing like a mad man.

"Why do you lot seem like stereotypical villain" Issei said.

"Why are you addicted to joking at the minute" Koneko asked.

"No idea" Issei replied.

"Don't ignore us!" Shouted one of the cloaked figures as he jumped at Koneko and tried to hit her. Koneko merely side stepped and hit the enemy with a fist full of touki five times before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"I think we need to start killing enemy's or else the underworlds going to run out of prisons to hold the enemy's" Issei said in an attempt to scare the enemy's which didn't work.

"Attack!" One shouted.

"Let's have a competition to see who can take out more" Issei challenged Koneko.

"Okay" she replied hitting an attacker with a fist full of touki again.

[Boost] Isseis gauntlet sounded as it appeared. He then slammed it into an opponent knocking them into the building.

"Balance break"

[Welsh Dragon OverBoost] Issei was then covered in a red light that changed into his armour.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!] Issei then hit another enemy in the chest making them cough up blood. Then Issei threw the enemy at another knocking them both out.

"Dragon shot" Issei asinine firing a shot of dragonic energy that knocked out another three. Then igniting the boosters on his back flew into the last enemy and knocking them out.

"I win" Issei said while deactivating his helmet smiling.

"I'll win next time" she said giving him a challenge me if you dare look. They then went back to Mios house as if nothing ever happened.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

If Issei and Rias had a daughter what would she be called?

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or the bible or the alchemist or shinmai maou no keiyakusha please respect the original owners and copyright holders

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Rook:

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	21. Truth

Ch 21 High School DXD fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or any other shows characters are taken from.

If Issei and Rias had a daughter what would she be called?

You can also recommend daughter names for other Issei and other girls

Also I'm sorry for turning everyone sadistic but it's more fun that way.

Chapter 21 Truth

A week has passed since the confrontation with Mikan. Issei and Koneko attended school normally with Mio, doing there jobs as body guards. One day when they were walking home.

"Hay Koneko should we give Sirzechs the name of a random male student and say he's stalking Mio and see what happens" Issei said is while laughing like a sadist.

"Sounds fun" she said while smiling.

"Why are you two lagging behind again" Mil asked annoyed at how often it happens.

"Ah were debating wether to tell Sirzechs you have a stalker as a joke to see what happens" Issei replied.

"Wah... You two are evil" Mio replied.

'Well we are devils' both Koneko and Issei thought. Suddenly both Issei and Koneko froze.

"Mio!" Issei said as he pulled her out of the way of a lightning attack.

"You did well to dodge that" one of the enemy's said.

"Ara ara is that more dementor impersonators I hear" Issei joked.

"You bastard" another one said while jumping at Koneko only to meet the same fate as the last person who tried that.

"They have no brains" Koneko insulted the enemy.

"Whaaaattttssss goinggggg onnnn?" Mio said scared at their current predicament.

"Don't worry Mio this is why Sirzechs sent us" Issei said trying to reassure Mio.

"What!?" Mio asked confused.

"Your not really related to Issei. He's your bodyguard" Koneko told Mio.

"Koneko look after Mio" Issei said while getting in a battle stance.

[Boost] his gauntlet sounded as it appeared.

[Welsh Dragon OverBoost] the gauntlet sounded as Issei was covered in red light that became his armour.

"Impossible what is that?" Mio asked while cowering behind Koneko.

"Technology?" Koneko asked trying to come up with an excuse.

"Come on use your brain Mio. It's obviously magic" Issei said telling her the truth.

"No magic doesn't exist. It can't exist it's impossible" Mio said while going to the floor in shock and fear.

"Ha ah ha" the enemy laughed "the young princess doesn't even know she's half demon ha ah ha"

"No impossible" Mio said while grasping her head "It's not true. Cameras where are the hidden cameras"

"Flipped heck talk about a bad reaction. Mine was a lot better" Issei said proudly.

"Yeah it was probably something along the lines of" Koneko coughed "I will use my magic to become the worlds greatest harem king" Koneko said imitating a male voice.

"Similar but not quite right" Issei said while punching an enemy in the stomach "Draig more boosts"

[On it partner]

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Issei then hit the same enemy again in the face knocking them out.

"Dragon shot" Issei said firing a ball of dragonic magic knocking two enemy's out at ounce. Issei then ignited the boosters on his back and hit one enemy square in the jaw and sent them flying into two more enemy's winding one and knocking the other out. Issei them flew up to the winded enemy and karate chopped them on the head sending them off to dream land.

"So who's next" Issei said confidently.

"Shit no one told me that the oppai dragon would be here" the cloaked figure slightly bigger than the others said "Retreat. We will be back another time for the girl"

[NNNNOOOOO. Partner get a new nickname damn it]

"You should have obeyed your leader" Koneko said. Issei turned around to see what had happened and saw a cloaked figure unconscious at her feet. She now had her cat ears and tails out.

"Cat ears and tailsssss" Mio said while crawling back and pointing at Koneko "They were real"

"Hmm when did you see them before?" Issei asked curiously.

Mio blushed and replied "The time I saw you doing it"

"Oh yeah" both Issei and Koneko said. Before they knew it Mio was running away.

"Should we catch her and modify her memory's" Koneko asked Issei.

"Nah let's get Sirzechs. He can finally tell his daughter who she really is" Issei said being the thoughtful person he is to girls.

"Is it me or are you no longer nice to males" Koneko asked.

"... I think your right" Issei said while activating the magic circle that made them disappear in crimson light.

"Sirzechs" Issei said making Sirzechs jump ounce again.

"Can you stop doing that" Sirzechs asked while pissed off.

"No it's too much fun" Issei said while smiling.

"What do you want?" Sirzechs asked.

"Well we also want a castle on Mars, a unicorn that can fly in outer space and a bra dragon"

"What. Be serious" Sirzechs said even angrier.

"Grafia" Koneko said.

"Let me write that down. Wait why a bra dragon" Sirzechs said slightly confused.

"Then we have a complete set oppai dragon, but dragon, panty dragon and bra dragon" Issei replied smiling and laughing soon joined by Koneko.

[Partner please don't make the complete set. If you do your going to make me want to commit suicide]

'Im just tutoring Sirzechs with almost impossible quests ' Issei thought to Draig

"Anyway we want you to tell Mio who you really are and what she is" Issei told Sirzechs.

"No she's better of not knowing" Sirzechs said worried for his daughters mental health.

"Well it's a bit late for that" Issei and Koneko said in unison.

Later at Mios house.

"Mio?" Sirzechs said as he entered the living room in which Mio was in a fetal position shaking at her new found knowledge.

"Daddy" Mio said while raising her head to look.

Sirzechs then sat down next to her and gave her a hug "It's okay Mio. Everything's going to be okay" he said trying to reassure her.

"Is it true? Is daddy a demon?" Mio asked looking for a false answer.

"Yes it's true I'm a demon" Sirzechs replied while making his wings appear out his back.

"Monster" Mio screamed now backing away from her father in fear.

"Mio calm down it's okay" Sirzechs said trying to calm her so she would listen.

"No keep away" She screamed throwing a pillow at him. She then grabbed a lamp and got ready to throw it only to be stopped by Issei.

"Alright calm down" Issei said in a commanding voice "Not everything you've heard about devils is true" Issei said trying to reassure her.

"I'm a monster that eats souls" she said while shedding tears.

Issei hugged her to calm her down "No your not. That's just some weird rumour that came about when Demons started resurrecting the dead as demons" Issei explained "Also were not at war with the church anymore. Angels, fallen angels, vampires, Greek gods we've all made peace" Issei explained further now stroking her head. By this point Mio had calmed down and stopped struggling, intently listening to what Issei said. "Do you really think all those factions would have declared peace with us if we were monsters that went around murdering people"

"I suppose..." Mio said, she was still hesitant to accept the new truth she had learned.

"Well their are demons that eat people just like their are humans that kill each other for fun. But we lock both up" Issei said to further gain Mios trust.

"So I'm not a monster?" Mio asked needing reassurance.

"Only if you choose not to be" Issei said imitating a scene he saw in a film.

"Thanks" Mio said while blushing with a fast beating heart.

"Your welcome" Issei said releasing her from his hug. After that Mio had the whole truth explained to her. Everything from devil society to other factions and even khaos brigade.

"Well I'll leave you in Isseis capable hands" Sirzechs said while leaving.

"Wait before you leave. Why do you trust him so much?" Mio asked.

"Well he did an amazing job keeping your aunt alive through battles with gods and even more deadly stuff" Sirzechs said "And your family"

"I thought that was just cover" Mio said.

"I'm engaged to your aunt Rias" Issei explained.

"Then you cheated on her with Koneko!" Mio said enraged at Isseis action.

"Devil society is polygamous isn't it?" Issei sked Sirzechs.

"More or less" Sirzechs replied while shrugging his shoulders.

"But doesn't aunty feel betrayed" Mio said angry that someone would mistreat her family.

"No she knows. Presides Koneko is pretty much a living life support machine without her I would die in about 120 years" Issei explained to Mio why pulling Koneko into a hug.

"120 years is a long time!" Mio shouted in rage.

"A devils average life expectancy is 10000 years. I spent 99900 years worth of life protecting your aunt and my other freinds" Issei replied.

"Wah. How long am I going to live for?" Mio asked shocked at how long devils live.

"Well your half devil so half that" Sirzechs answered Mios question.

"I'm going to live for 5000 years. The wouldn't you have had to tell me sooner or later I was a demon" Mio asked now pissed off at her father.

"Yes. I suppose I didn't think about that" Sirzechs replied and then disappeared after saying he was busy.

"Actually he was to busy trying to hide you existence so his wife didn't kill him" Koneko whispered to Mio which enraged her.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

If Issei and Rias had a daughter what would she be called?

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or the bible or the alchemist or shinmai maou no keiyakusha please respect the original owners and copyright holders

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Rook:

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	22. Mercenary

Ch 22 High School DXD fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or any other shows characters are taken from.

Chapter 22 Mercenary

A week has passed since Mio found out her heritage since then she has been taught a bit how to use her power (The power of destruction).

"Oppai Dragon we have returned like we said we would!" A deep croaky evil voice said.

"And the dementor impersonators are back" Issei joked.

"Don't jump at the enemy we don't want a repeat of the last two times" The leader said again.

"What do we do?" Mio asked while cowering behind Koneko.

"I think it's obvious that we beat them up" Issei said "Balance break"

[Welsh Dragon OverBoost] his sacred gear sounded while covering him in a red light that became his armour.

"Dragon shot" Issei shouted and released several orbs of draconic energy at his opponents knocking 10 of them out.

"Well that's 1/10 down just 90 more to go" Issei taunted.

"Leave some for Mio to practise on Issei" Koneko said.

"Sure" Issei said while charging at his next opponent using his back boosters. He then slammed them in the face and sent them flying into another two enemy's winding them.

"Draig boosts"

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Issei then slammed the enemy's heads he together knocking them out.

"Come back when you've got some challenging opponents" Issei said bored with how weak the opponents were.

"Mercenary do your thing. Kill all of them" The leader said while laughing.

"Sure boss" a figure wearing a cloak unlike the others. It wore a dark cloak that dragged on the floor and wasn't torn. Unlike the dementor impersonators it's hood was oversized and covered his eyes and nose. He had a very deep voice with some kind of reptile accent.

"You seem powerful" Issei said as he could feel that his opponent was at least so powerful as him in balance breaker 'I should probably activate my crimson armour' Issei thought and did.

"Draig more boosts"

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

"That's not going to be enough" the mysterious cloaked person said as he moved so fast he seemingly disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Issei asked unable to even slightly follow the movements.

"Behind you!" Koneko shouted in worry but it was too late Issei had already been punched and it had penetrated his armour. Issei spat out blood because of the damage.

"I told you" he said.

"Shit. How powerful" Issei said unable to move after one hit.

"No matter how hard you train I will always be 48 years ahead of you" the figure said before moving towards Koneko and Mio.

"See I told you he was powerful ah ha ha" The khaos brigade goon laughed.

Koneko got in a battle stance ready to fight but the cloaked person just ran up and used some kind of knock out gas on her. The cloaked figure continued walking up to Mio who was slowly stepping back trying to run away but was to scared to move.

"Your going to kill your friends" he said while laughing like a maniac. He then touched her forehead and suddenly she screamed in pain "Aahhhhh!" Her magic started running rampant causing her pain.

"What are you doing your going to kill her" the khaos brigade goon shouted at the mercenary.

"That's the idea. You said kill them all" he said while cocking his head to one side.

"I meant the boy and neko not the half demon girl" He said in fear of what his superiors will do to him.

"Well to late now I can't redo her body's natural limiters on her latent power" the mercenary explained. Mios magic then started to further spiral out of control the ground disintegrating before her. Soon her magic would catch enemy's and ally's alike in her rampaging power.

"Mio you need to control your power" Issei shouted in a weak voice still in pain from the battle with the mercenary.

"I can't!" She screamed back to Issei in pain. She was now crying from the pain.

"Guys let's get out of here" the cloaked goon said while running away himself.

"What about my pay?" The mercenary said while running after them jumping from building to building.

"Damn it" Issei said while making a communication circle "Sirzechs!?"

"Issei what's wrong?" Sirzechs asked through the communication circle.

"We need your help" Issei took a giant painful breath "Your daughters magic is going out of control"

Sirzechs eyes widened and he quickly cut of the communication and teleported there.

"What happened?" Sirzechs asked in fear and anger.

"I don't know. Some mercenary said something about removing her natural limiters" Issei explained.

"Noo!" Sirzechs said while slamming his fist into the nearest wall smashing it.

"What?" Issei asked.

"I will take responsibility if I had raised her from the start this could have been avoided" Sirzechs said while approaching his daughter. "Mio dear"

"Daddy help it hurts. It hurts so much" her magic then flared even more a giant crater now there where she stood, buildings getting sucked into her magic like a black hole.

"I'm sorry" was all Sirzechs said before making a ball of destructive magic and shooting it at his daughters heart. Her chest exploded her heart no more, her life no more, her future gone in that instant.

"What did you do!?" Issei shouted in rage while struggling to his feet.

"I killed her" Sirzechs replied crying his eyes out he turned to face Issei "It was the only way"

"Why!?" Issei asked still enraged at Mios death.

"She hadn't got enough control of her power because she hadn't received enough training" he said crying even more "It's my fault if I hadn't hid her she would still be... Alive" falling to the floor next to his daughters corpse he stroked her hair "If ones natural limiters are removed one has access to all their latent power" he explained "She has enough latent power to wipe out an American state"

"If she's resurrected will she get new limiters?" Issei asked.

"It's possible but it's only a 1% chance of success" Sirzechs said.

"Then get out of my way" Issei said while staggering towards Mio.

"Wait don't do it please" Sirzechs begged "If you fail you won't just wipe out the area the size of an American state but you would also destroy her soul"

"Have you forgotten what I do?" Issei asked while still approaching "I always accomplish the impossible"

Issei then put a rook in the hole where Mios heart should be and did the incarnation.

"I, Issei Hyoudou, hereby order you: heed me Mio Gremory"

"Bring your soul back to this world and become my servant devil"

"You shall become my Rook and rejoice in newfound life"

The hole was covered in crimson light.

"Yes it's working" Issei said only to get a shock. The hole started spitting out vast amounts of power of destruction.

"Issei what have you done!" Sirzechs shouted.

"Your not dying on me" Issei shouted while going to the hole and sending her destructive magic into the sky.

"Impossible! Only a descendant of beal can control power of destruction" Sirzechs said in shock.

"Don't underestimate me" Issei said pumping his dragonic magic into Mio in an attempt to seal the magic but alas he failed it just ended coming out of the hole where her heart was.

"Need some help" Koneko said now awake and at Isseis side. Koneko and Issei kept pumping their magic into Mio attempting to forge limiters by breaking her power apart with their own. Slowly but steadily the amount of magic pouring out of Mio decreased and the hole started healing. After 10 minutes she was unconscious on the floor.

"Her soul might be slightly damaged but I think i can fix that" Koneko said to Issei.

"Thanks Koneko" Issei said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Issei" Sirzechs said causing Issei to turn and face him "I'm sorry for doubting you"

"It's fine" Issei replied.

"Thank you for saving my daughter" Sirzechs said now bowing on the floor.

"By the way what do you want written on your grave Sirzechs" Issei asked him.

"Loving father, Brother and Husband. Why?" Sirzechs asked. Issei and Koneko pointed behind Sirzechs where Grafia and Rias stood both emitting a powerful magic aura.

"Loving husband you say. More like cheating husband" Grafia said pumping magic into her hands she slapped Sirzechs around the face 20 times before slapping his ass 2000 times and finishing with 100 hits to the stomach.

"Ouch. It's a 2120 hit KO" Issei said at the scene.

"So I have a niece do I?" Rias said pumping magic into her hands. She then mimicked what Grafia did to Sirzechs.

"Ouch overkill" both Issei and Koneko said.

"Your not getting out of this easy either Issei" Rias said making Issei slowly back away. Rias then grabbed Isseis ear making him go "ow owww ouch". Rias then whispered something into Isseis ear and then released it. Issei nodded his head forward so it was probably some kind of deal.

Sirzechs was dragged back home ready to recover and get beaten to death again five more times. While Issei took his new rook home with Koneko and Rias.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

If Issei and Rias had a daughter what would she be called?

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or the bible or the alchemist or shinmai maou no keiyakusha please respect the original owners and copyright holders

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:Mio

Rook:

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	23. Sirzechs Demise Again

Ch 23 High School DXD fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or any other shows characters are taken from.

Chapter 23 Sirzechs Demise Again

Issei was ounce again speaking to the mysterious blonde girl who works for the future seeing person on the top ten most powerful list.

"So what do you want?" Issei asked her.

"I've been thinking we've known each other for a while but have I ever actually told you my name?" The platinum blonde asked.

"No... You haven't" Issei replied.

"It's Crystal" she said while turning to face Issei.

"So Crystal what do you want or what does your master want" Issei asked suspiciously.

"He wants to know if you like the new piece he gave you" Crystal asked while smiling.

"Piece?... He was the mercenary!" Issei shouted in rage "Where's you master I'm going to kill him!"

"Calm down he just bought an event forward" Crystal explained "She was going to be your rook in a few months time anyway. By the same method as well"

"Really?" Issei asked doubtful of Crystals master.

"Yes really. Everything he's doing at the minute is for the good of the world" Crystal said to Issei trying to improve his view of her master.

"Then why doesn't he just directly interfere" Issei asked.

"Circumstances" she replied simply.

"What circumstances?" Issei asked.

"All will reveal itself in time" She said "Also master would like to apologise"

"He should apologise to Mio not me" Issei said.

"He's not apologising for killing Mio" Crystal said "He's apologising for potentially delaying an event"

"What do you mean?" Issei asked curiously.

"Mios event was meant to gain you two pieces but due to master not thinking his plan through he might have delayed you getting a piece" Crystal explained as she started flying away.

"I'm not done talking to you yet!" Issei shouted at her as she disappeared into the horizon.

When Issei was back at the Hyoudou residence.

"Issei" Sirzechs said as he entered the room "Is Rias here?"

"Yes last time I checked" Issei replied "Why?"

"I need to have a conversation with the both of you" Sirzechs said with his usual smile.

"Ok I'll go get her" Issei said as he walked off and searched the house.

'Thats weird I wonder where she is?' Issei thought to himself.

[Partner you haven't checked the baths]

'Thanks Draig' Issei thought while heading to the bathroom. He opened the door to the bathroom and saw all the girls bathing.

"Ufufu Issei why don't you join us?" Akeno said to Issei.

"No thanks. Where's Rias?" Issei asked.

"Over there" she replied while pointing to the showers.

"Thanks" Issei said while walking over there.

"Rias?" Issei said while approaching her silhouette.

"Hi Issei" she replied as the fog started to clear and he could see her and one more person... Mio.

Mio started blushing when she saw Issei and shouted "Pervert!" While slapping Issei round the face sending him into the wall.

"Issei are you okay?" Rias asked while approaching him.

"I'm fine I seem to have landed on something nice and soft" Issei answered while getting up, only to see his hand was on Yamis breast.

"Pervert!" Yami shouted while punching him away with her hair turned into a fist. Issei then landed in Rias's breasts.

"Issei are you okay?" Rias asked again.

"I'll be fine" Issei replied "Anyway Sirzechs wants to speak to us"

Rias and Issei then went back to Sirzechs to talk.

"Rias, Issei come with me" Sirzechs said while activating a teleportation circle in the middle of the living room which Issei and Rias stepped on before disappearing in a flash of light. When the flash died down they were in a clean white corridor like the ones you find in hospitals and labs.

"This is a research facility" Sirzechs said while walking down the corridor followed by Rias and Issei.

"Why are we here?" Rias and Issei asked.

"To meet someone" Sirzechs said while entering a room labelled 'Devil Repopulation Project'. Inside it was a lab full of computers on one side and loads of desks littered with research notes and vials in test tube racks. On the other side of the room there were capsules like you would see in a sci fi film. Sirzechs walked up to one specific capsule and looked at it. Rias and Issei followed and looked in the capsule with a shocked face. Inside was a girl roughly 10 years of age. She had crimson hair and a petite figure.

"Sirzechs who is this?" Issei asked.

"She your daughter" Sirzechs replied with a hint of fear.

"Oh" Issei said before slamming his gauntlet into Sirzechs face.

"Why do we have a daughter?" Rias asked covering herself in power of destruction.

"Didn't you read the door?" Sirzechs asked "It's an experiment to make devils artificially because we have low fertility rates"

"So why do you specifically use our DNA" Issei asked ready to punch Sirzechs again.

"Well we conveniently had some of your donated DNA from Azazel after your were reborn thanks to Great Red and Ophis" Sirzechs said "We also had an egg from Rias thanks to the egg preservation program"

"Still why us?" They both asked in anger.

"Well mother and father wanted to see an heir soon so I thought it was a good idea" Sirzechs said while shrugging his shoulders.

"You didn't think to tell us maybe?" Issei asked while ite cracking his knuckles.

"It must have slipped my mind" Sirzechs said while sweating.

"Rias do you want to use that knowledge Grafia taught you" Issei asked.

"Obviously" she replied in a happy tone while smiling.

In that hour Sirzechs went through hell at the hands of his little sister and the Oppai Dragon.

"Well I feel better now. What about you Rias" Issei said while standing on a battered Sirzechs.

"Much better" she said while looking at her daughter.

"If it makes you feel better we've already given her basic knowledge a ten your old would have" Sirzechs struggled to say "Should we open the capsule now or later"

"In a few minutes when we've named her" Issei said while walking to stand next to Rias "So what should we name her?" Issei asked.

"Mari" Rias said while smiling at her daughter.

"Then Mari it is" Issei said "Sirzechs open the capsule"

Sirzechs dragged himself over to the capsule and opened it by entering a pin code. The liquid in the capsule drained and then the door opened. The young girl opened her eyes.

"Oh dear we seem to have made a mistake somewhere" Sirzechs said while looking at her eyes. They were both green but one was the slit like eye of a dragon.

"Mommy? Daddy?" The girl said while looking at Issei and Rias.

"Yes we are" Rias said while dropping to the floor and hugging her daughter.

"What's my name?" The girl said confused at the missing information.

"Your names Mari" Rias said.

Issei then joined in the family hug. An hour later after a shopping trip to get Mari clothes and other necessities. They were back at the Hyoudou residence introducing Mari to her family.

"Now I have a cousin" Mio said while looking at Mari.

"Who is she?" Mari asked while pointing to Mio.

"She's your cousin Mio" Issei explained to Mari.

"Ara ara I'm jealous of you and Rias" Akeno said while hugging Issei she then whispered "Maybe we should try and make one later"

Koneko having the amazing hearing she does because she's a cat immediately hugged Isseis other side and said "I want to make one first" while pouting slightly.

"Unfair I want to too" Asia said while pouting and holding Isseis shirt.

"I've been saying that for a long time" Xenovia said while approaching Issei.

"You can all have one eventually just don't fight" Issei said trying to calm the situation. Issei had a very busy night that night.

The next day Rias and Issei were talking to Sirzechs.

"We almost forgot" Issei and Rias said "This is for saying there was a mistake with our daughter" They said while giving Sirzechs another beat down.

"I really hope she didn't hear her uncle say there was a mistake with her yesterday" Rias said while opening a teleportation circle "It could really hurt her self esteem"

"I know" Issei said as they disappeared in a flash of light.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or the bible or the alchemist or shinmai maou no keiyakusha please respect the original owners and copyright holders

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:Mio

Rook:

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:p


	24. Operation

Ch 24 High School DXD fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or date a live or any other shows characters are taken from.

Normally I plan arks this time I planned an entire chapter. Maybe i should try and photoshop some pictures together to try and make Mari.

Chapter 24 Operation

Issei was in the couch watching tv surrounded by females as usual.

"Mr Hyoudou" A man in a lab coat said as he entered the room "The operation was a success"

"What operation?" Issei asked cluelessly.

"The one to remove evil pieces of course" the man replied while looking at his clip board.

"Who's having there evil pieces removed?" Issei asked dreading that one of his servants might have taken the operation because they don't like him.

"Erm this clip board says it's a girl called Kuroka" the man said while reading his clipboard again. Hearing this made Issei curious as to why Kuroka took the operation.

[Partner you are so dense it's ridiculous. I can't believe you don't know why she took the operation]

"Why did she take the operation?" Issei asked confused and ignoring Draig.

"How am I meant to know that go ask her your self" the guy in the lab coat said getting rather impatient "So are you going to come or not"

Issei jumped of the coach and approached the man who swiftly activated a teleportation circle. When they arrived at the hospital he was taken down the clean white corridors littered with hand sanitisers.

Issei followed the doctor into a room. Inside was a bed with Kuroka on, looking terrible her ears were down and she appeared to be in pain. When she saw Issei come in she tried to hide that though.

"Whys she like that?" Issei said anger clear in his voice.

"Well it was a risky operation with only 25% chance of success. So she was bound to not be feeling well after it" the man explained simply before saying he was leaving to deal with another patient.

"Kuroka" Issei said while approaching her bed. He then sat on it and put his hand on top of hers. "Are you okay? Kuroka" Issei asked while going to stroke her head. This action made her ears twitch a bit indicating she liked it.

"Better" she replied in a weak voice.

"Why did you take the operation?" Issei asked.

"Because" *cough cough* she tried to speak but ended up coughing. "Because... I love you" she replied while blushing no longer hiding behind the facade she created of her after strong children or doing it to help save her sisters lover. Hearing this Issei leaned down and kissed her on the lips before pulling away.

"Still why go through with the operation?" Issei asked.

"Your seriously dense" she said while attempting to get up only for Issei to push her back down gently while saying "You need to rest".

"I want..." She said before stopping "I want to be one of your pieces" she said while looking away to hide her embarrassment at saying her true feelings.

"Idiot" Issei said while moving in and giving her a kiss on the cheek "Since you took the risk you can have it" Issei said nicely "But don't you ever do anything like this again" he said in a stern voice.

"I promise" she said still in a weak voice. Issei then kissed her one more time.

"Still your density is really bad if you think a girl would chuck away her virginity to save her sisters lover or for strong children"

"I suppose" Issei said before she asked him to get in bed with her which he complied with. He then stayed there for an entire day while Kuroka rested.

The next day Issei was dragged to his room by Kuroka who still had trouble expressing herself. Kuroka laid on the floor ready to get resurrected. Issei then put his rook on her chest and chanted "I, Issei Hyoudou, hereby order you: heed me Kuroka"

"Bring your soul back to this world and become my servant devil"

"You shall become my Rook and rejoice in newfound life"

The chess piece then glowed a brighter crimson before descending into Kurokas chest and making her his servant. Kuroka then got up and looked at Issei playfully before saying "Master would you like me to relieve you off your stress Nya"

This sort of play always made Isseis heart race and today was no exception.

"You can try" Issei said confident that it takes at least two girls to satisfy his lust. Kuroka then dropped her kimono and approached Issei before pushing him down onto the bed and kissing him. Issei then let his hands roam her body leaving no place untouched making Kuroka moan "Nya".

Suddenly a figure leaped in through the window. She had a figure that made Issei estimate her age at around 20, she had short silver hair with three hair clips on the left. She had blue eyes and was wearing a simple dress that was not practical for climbing or doing sporting activities that would have had to been done to get into Isseis room through the window.

"The house is bigger then I remember. But this is definitely the place" she said before turning to Issei and Kuroka.

"Issei?" She said.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

Dun dun duh cliff hanger.

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or date a live please respect the original owners and copyright holders

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:Mio(shinmai maou no keiyakusha )

Rook:Kuroka

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	25. Childhood

Ch 25 High School DXD fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or date a live or any other shows characters are taken from.

I'm surprised no one guessed who it was.

Chapter 25 Childhood

"The house is bigger then I remember. But this is definitely the place" she said before turning to Issei and Kuroka.

"Issei?" She said.

"Who are you?" Issei said while looking at the mysterious girl who came through the window.

"You don't remember me?" The girl said while tilting her head to one side.

"No" Issei replied.

"I'm Tobiichi Origami. Your childhood friend" Origami said.

Later after a photo album scavenge to confirm Origamis status as a childhood friend, everyone was now at the diner table.

"Issei your horrible not just forgetting about me but poor Tobiichi too" Irina said while pouting.

"I'm sorry I have a bad memory past my puberty years" At Isseis excuse everyone immediately realised why? Issei had replaced all his childhood memory's with pornographic content.

"So why are you here?" Issei asked Origami.

"Promise" she said while approaching Issei.

"What promise?" Issei asked while desperately trying to remember.

"We would always come if the other was in trouble" Origami said while approaching Issei.

"But I'm not in trouble" Issei said while leaning back because of how close Origami was getting.

"Really. Then how do you explain this" Origami said as she got out her phone and played a montage of all of Isseis battles to date.

"Where did you get all that footage" Issei asked seeing as how he would have noticed if it was a person.

"Not important" she answered simply.

"Why come now?" Issei asked while backing away from the ever approaching Origami who was earning death glares from the other girls.

"Because I couldn't come before. I had work and each time I got time off something would happen and I wouldn't be able to leave" she said clearly angry at herself for not coming "My contract ran out yesterday so I came here".

"Did this mysterious circumstances by any chance involve a platinum blonde with sapphire eyes showing up?" Issei asked wondering if Crystals mysterious master was behind all of that.

"A girl matching that description did appear a few times" Origami replied while putting her hand out "Phone"

"What?" Issei said in confusion.

"Phone" finally understanding Issei gave her his phone in which she quickly entered her details. She then chucked his phone back to him and whispered her address into his ear.

"Issei are anymore childhood friends going to appear or is that it?" Rias asked while emitting a dangerous aura.

"I don't know?" Issei shouted while falling of his chair and crawling away.

Later that say Asia talked to Issei.

"Issei?" Asia said while approaching him.

"How can I help you?" Issei asked while turning to face her.

"Can you go shopping for groceries?" Asia asked obeying the plan she and Ravel made.

"Sure" Issei replied while taking the list Asia was holding out.

"Issei can you take Yami with you" Asia said "She needs new clothes. All she ever wears is that assassin outfit"

"I can take her but I don't think I would be any help" Issei replied nervously.

"Don't worry you've spent enough times with girls" Asia said "Your quite good at picking out fashion now"

"I'll try" Issei then muttered "If she doesn't kill me in the process"

"Yami has a good understanding of fashion anyway" Asia said while leaving "I'll go tell Yami"

The next day Issei was shopping with Yami.

"So Yami which store do you want to go in?" Issei asked Yami who was really distracted over what she was told last night.

"Yami?" Issei asked in a louder voice getting her attention and making her blush as she looked at him. For last night her feelings had been explained to her.

"Yami which store do you want to go in?" Issei asked again.

"Erm that one" Yami said while pointing to a clothes shop.

Inside the shop Yami picked out several outfits and changed into each one showing Issei. The first was a simple summer dress that increased her cuteness to killer levels attracting the attention of the entire store. When Issei said she looked "Cute" or "beautiful" after changing into each outfit it sent her heart a flutter and gave her a warm feeling. A feeling of being in love and she was slowly but steadily starting to accept it. Issei bought her all the outfits she liked. At the finale of the date a stop at a restaurant, she finally whole heartily accepted her feelings.

"Issei?" Yami said while the were walking back.

"Yes?" Issei replied.

"Can I..." She stopped out of embarrassment.

"What do you want Yami? I'll get it you" Issei said being the kind hearted person he was.

"Can I... Have a kiss" she said wanting one desperately.

"What?" Issei said while jumping back in shock at Yamis 180 degree personality change to him.

"Kiss" she said her facing going bright red in embarrassment "I can't" she said while looking down depressed.

"No. It's not that you can't" Issei said thinking of a response "I was just shocked that's all"

"Then I can" Yami said feeling a great load lifted of her heart. Yami didn't get an answer she just got what she requested. A kiss.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

Remind me to never do cliff hangers again. They make me feel guilty.

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or date a live please respect the original owners and copyright holders

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:Mio(shinmai maou no keiyakusha )

Rook:Kuroka

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	26. Answers or More Questions

Ch 26 High School DXD fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or date a live or any other shows characters are taken from.

Chapter 26 Answers or More Questions

Issei was currently in the living room. It was the day after his date with Yami. Issei was currently on the coach with Yami sitting on his lap and Rias and Akeno each holding one of his arms.

"Issei?" Sirzechs said while entering the living room.

"How can I help?" Issei asked.

"Bodyguard work again" Sirzechs said.

"Don't tell me you have more illegitimate children" Issei joked but Sirzechs didn't answer and looked really nervous.

"Anyway can you do bodyguard work for a meeting of all the factions" Sirzechs asked ounce again in greater detail.

"Sure" Issei replied "When's the work?"

"Now" Sirzechs said while activating a teleportation circle "The meetings at kouh academy" he said before disappearing in crimson light. After that Rias and Issei gathered there peerages and went to kouh academy.

"So Sirzechs why did you call this meeting?" Azazel asked Sirzechs.

"What are you talking about you called this meeting" Sirzechs replied to Azazel.

"No it was definitely you Sirzechs" Odin said from his chair at the table.

"I didn't call it" Sirzechs said again.

"You came to me and manually told me" Jupiter said looking confused at the situation.

"Does this mean the meeting was a prank or mistake then" Michael asked.

"Ha ah ha" A deep voice with a reptilian accent laughed. Everybody turned to see a figure wearing a cloak in the corner. Issei, Koneko and Mio immediately recognised him.

"You!" Koneko said while getting in a battle stance.

"You know him Koneko" Rias said "Who is he?"

"Koneko stand down" Issei said putting his arm out "He's not an enemy"

"He caused Mios death" Koneko said enraged at Isseis lack of anger.

"He also faked Kunous" Issei said making everyone in the room gasp.

"So do we finally get to have a good chat Mr future reader" Issei said.

"Please don't call me that" He said "Call me 48 for now"

"Why 48?" Kunou asked confused.

"There's multiple meanings behind that" Crystal said appearing from behind her master.

"I take it this is all part of your masters plan then" Issei asked trying to remain calm.

"Yes" she replied "He's come to explain some of it"

"What's going on?" Sirzechs asked confused.

"I'm trying to stop the apocalypse" 48 said while grabbing a chair and sitting down.

"What apocalypse?" Azazel asked confused as everyone else in the room.

"The apocalypse that Rias and her peerage and most of Isseis peerage will die trying to prevent" 48 said in a depressed voice.

"So why don't you just tell us everything and then we do something" Odin said annoyed thinking 48 was stupid.

"I've tried that already but that just made the future worse so I deleted everyones memories" 48 replied while getting a glass of water of the table.

"Why?" Odin asked.

"If you keep asking questions like that master might change his mind about talking" Crystal said while moving behind her master.

"Ok" Sirzechs said "What do you want?"

"Well I want many things: a harem, a spaceship and a lovely mansion" 48 Joked making Crystal giggle.

"Seriously?" Sirzechs asked after what Koneko and Issei made him get.

"No" 48 said "I'm here to tell you what the future is on it's current path if my plan fails"

"What's the future then?" Issei asked.

"A dark place" 48 said "48 colony's surrounded by walls to protect them from the creatures lurking outside to eat them"

"The earth is but a barren waste land" Crystal explained.

"At the furthest point I've seen to only 3 of the 48 colony's are left" 48 said while getting up and nodding to Crystal.

"The enemy is trihexa 666" 48 said before teleporting away with a final comment "Also Issei you know my identity. But I'm the person you would least suspect" 48 and Crystal then disappeared in a flash of light.

"Impossible Rossweisse sealed him" Issei said while turning to Rossweisse "Didn't you?"

"Yes i did" She replied insulted at Issei doubting her. Taking advantage of the meeting Sirzechs and the others decided to take precautions because of 48s words.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

Sorry if this chapter seems a bit weird but as stated by Crystal before in time all will become clear. Also I need to start planning chapters again so next chapter will probably be a filler chapter while i plan. PM if you think you know 48s identity and you can have a spoiler or something.

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or date a live please respect the original owners and copyright holders

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:Mio(shinmai maou no keiyakusha )

Rook:Kuroka

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	27. Extra

Ch 27 High School DXD fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or date a live or any other shows characters are taken from.

OK I've got ideas on how to do the story it's going to take a day to develop them so I'm the mean time here's an extra chapter

Chapter 27 Extra

Issei was sitting on the couch with Koneko on his lap and Kuroka on his left hugging him.

"Hay Issei" Azazel said with a mischievous look.

"What?" Issei asked dreading if it was another invention.

"My latest invention" he said while putting some kind of TV in front of Issei.

"What is it?" Issei asked.

"It's machine that shows you what would have happened if you made a different decision in the past" Azazel said while grinning "For example if you chose the neko twins as your lovers what would your life be like" Azazel then grinned harder "It can even show the predicted future from now if you made that choice"

"I'm guessing the person who made the choice is needed to make it work" Issei said while looking at the machine.

"Yeah. So can I?" Azazel asked pleadingly.

"Sure go ahead" Issei replied curious as to what his future would have been if he chose the neko sisters.

"Just put your hand on the machine and tell it the choice you want to see" Azazel said while rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Issei put his hand on the machine and thought what would have happened if he only chose the neko sisters.

The machine then buzzed and whirled and finally a image appeared. It was... Isseis grave.

"Erm... Why is there a picture of my grave" Issei thought with his hand still on the machine. It then buzzed and whirled again. This time it showed Issei telling the girls he was picking the neko sisters followed by the girls crying and eventually killing him after going yandere.

"Ha ah ha it's a good job you chose the harem route. Isn't it? Ha ah ha" Azazel said while laughing at something that really wasn't funny from Isseis point of view.

"Erm... What would have happened if they hadn't killed me" Issei asked wanting to know the positive alternate. Again the machine buzzed and whirled and finally a image appeared.

In the image Issei looked older. From Isseis estimation he looked about 5 years older making him about 26.

"Daddy" two little girls said as they ran up to Issei. They both appeared about 4-5 years old. When everyone saw the girls they immediately realised they were Isseis daughters one from Koneko and one from Kuroka.

"I'm home" the older Issei said while giving his daughters a hug.

"Welcome back dear" In the doorway was Koneko wearing a white kimono that cut off at her thighs. She had her cat ears and tails out and looked really happy at Isseis return. Issei walked up to her and pulled her into a kiss before asking "Where's Kuroka?"

"She's still suffering from it. Can you go visit her before dinner?" Koneko asked looking concerned for her sisters well being.

"Ok" Issei said before darting up the stairs. He walked up to a oak door and opened it. Inside there was a double bed with Kuroka sleeping on it. Issei entered the room and quietly shut the door behind him. He walked up the bed and sat on it before proceeding to stroke her head making her stir awake.

"Kuroka are you okay?" Issei asked her.

"It's still leaving me. So can you do it?" Kuroka asked her face flushed.

"Really your always the last to go out of mating season" Issei said before proceeding to fondle her chest making her go "Nya". Issei then slid the kimono of Kurokas body and touched her skin directly increasing the pleasure she felt. Issei was suddenly pushed down by Kuroka who gave him a deep passionate kiss before licking his neck.

Back in the real world seeing all of this made Azazel say "I'm jealous of you getting to do those hot sisters"

"Turn around Azazel" Issei said not wanting Azazel to see his women naked.

"No way this is too good to stop watching" Azazel replied while looking at the scene with interest.

"Then I'll turn your head around for you" Issei said while putting Azazel in a head lock. Issei just held the struggling Azazel in a head lock while the scene continued.

Back in the alternate future.

"So are you feeling better now?" Issei asked Kuroka who was lying down hugging him.

"Yeah" she said while moving her head closer to Isseis before giving him a kiss.

"We better go down for dinner now" Issei said while getting up and sitting on the bed "Are you coming?" Issei asked.

"Yes" Kuroka replied while hugging Issei from behind and purposely crushing her chest against Isseis back to tease him. They then picked up there scattered clothes and headed downstairs.

"Is mummy feeling better now?" One of Isseis daughters asked at the dinner table.

"Yes mummy's feeling better" Kuroka replied while hugging the young girl lovingly.

"What were mummy and daddy doing? I heard a lot Nya's coming from your room" the daughter asked. All the adults froze at what the girl said and tried to come up with an excuse.

"I was stroking her" Issei said which was part true, he stroked her just about all over her body and a bit inside her body.

"Why was she going Nya so much?" The girl asked again unconvinced of her fathers answer.

"Your mothers actually really sensitive but she try's not to let anyone know because she's embarrassed by it" Issei whispered to his daughter to make it seem more convincing.

"Ok" she said finally convinced. All the adults sighed in relief. After dinner Issei played with his daughters a bit before they went to bed. Afterward he played some video games with his wife's before watching a movie and going bed themselves. Not that they actually went sleep hence why in the real world Issei was head locking Azazel again. After it finally finished with them going sleep at about 3AM Azazel took the machine and disappeared off to find his next victim. Which Isseis guess was probably Sirzechs, Michael or a god.

"Well Issei that gave me a lot of ideas Nya" Kuroka said with a mischievous smile "Want to try it Nya"

"I want to try it too" Koneko said while turning around to face Issei. Issei picked Koneko up in a princess carry making her happily blush. He then bought Koneko and Kuroka to his bedroom to try out what they saw on the Azazels machine.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

Well hope you enjoyed. As stated this is a filler chapter while I put my ideas together.

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or date a live please respect the original owners and copyright holders

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:Mio(shinmai maou no keiyakusha )

Rook:Kuroka

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	28. High God Mountain

Ch 28 High School DXD fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or date a live or Strike the blood or any other shows characters are taken from.

LOL only took me half an hour to develop the ideas in the end I just combined 3 separate arks to fill in the holes.

Chapter 28 High God Mountain

A few days after seeing Azazels invention Issei had ounce again gone on a journey to find more peerage members.

'I should hurry up and complete my peerage so I can go look after my daughter like a good father would' Issei thought to himself on the roof of his new property.

[Never thought I see the day you were thinking non perverted thoughts of a girl outside a fight]

'Draig I wouldn't have perverted thoughts about my own daughter'

[I bet if you got a adopted little sister you'd have perverted thoughts about her]

'Maybe depends what she looks like and if she has nice oppai'

[ugghhhh medicine. Where's my medicine?]

'Shit. Sorry Draig' Issei thought as he got the medicine out of his pocket and put a few drops on the jewel of his sacred gear.

[Thats better] Draig said much happier now.

Later that day at the dining table Issei was sitting down with Yami on his lap and Ravel and Asia on either side hugging him.

"Seriously Issei how many girls do you intend to conquer?" Ravel asked uneasy her time with Issei might be stolen by new girls.

"I don't do it one purpose" Issei complained.

Asia feeling left out pushed her chest against Issei more causing blood to flow to the groin area. Ravel seeing this didn't want to be left out and pushed her own chest against Issei making him more sexually aroused. Yami now felt something hard against her but. Wondering what it was she moved forward a bit and moved her hand to touch the hard object making Issei moan in pleasure. Realising what it was Yami jumped of Isseis lap before shouting "kyaahhh pervert!" And punching Issei in the gut at usual with her hair turned hand.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something" Sirzechs hologram said appearing on the table.

"Nope just an accident" Issei said in pain. Asia then moved her hand to his stomach area and it emitted a green glow causing Isseis pain to disappear.

"Thanks Asia" Issei said gratefully.

"Issei I have a request" Sirzechs said.

"I'm going to go out on a ledge here and say new khaos brigade suspected base near here please investigate then annihilate if true?" Issei guessed.

"Your getting good at guessing" Sirzechs replied.

"Where?" Issei asked.

"The report says it's..." Sirzechs went quite.

"Where is it?" Issei asked again.

"It's in a strip club" Sirzechs replied making Issei gain a perverse smile.

"Issei am I not good enough for you" Asia said while pouting and giving Issei puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Asia" Issei replied while hugging her.

"We will investigate later" Issei said while picking Asia up and signalling for Ravel to follow. They disappeared into Isseis room after inviting Xenovia along only to not come out for 2 hours. Afterward Issei headed alone to the strip club to investigate. He found nothing. Issei was heading home when he sensed someone watching him. He turned around and no one was there.

'Draig you sense that'

[Shes been following you for about 5 minutes]

Issei decided to try and lure his stalker out. Pretending he hadn't noticed her he went to the mall nearby. As soon as he entered he ran into the video game arcade and used a screen to look behind himself. A girl ran round the corner. She had black hair, golden eyes and carried a guitar case over her back. She appeared to be a middle schooler or high school first year.

'Got you' Issei thought. He then headed to the exit as she entered and whispered "Stop stalking me please" as he walked past her. Issei then headed home with the girl in tow. Not listening to his plead. Before Issei reached home he was on an empty street so turned around and said "If your going to stalk me at least tell me your name and why?"

"How can you sense me" She asked as she came out from behind a lamp post.

"Please I'm use to sensing a sadist that appears out of no where" Issei stated "So I think I can detect someone of your level"

"I'm Himeragi Yukina I've been sent to observe you" the girl said while giving a Issei a polite bow.

"Who sent you?" Issei asked.

"High God Mountain" Yukina replied.

"Why are you observing me?" Issei asked.

"High God Mountain said you were an influential devil and they were curious as to why you were so close to our main base" Yukina replied while slowly moving her hand to the zip of her guitar bag "And that if you were a threat to eliminate you"

"I'm here investigating a possible khaos brigade base" Issei replied.

"Really?" Yukina asked suspicious of Issei.

"Yes really" Issei replied while starting to head home "So do you want to come for dinner?"

Hesitantly Yukina replied "Yes". After that Yukina was taken to Isseis house where Issei was furiously questioned to make sure he hadn't conquered another girl.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

Sorry it's short.

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or date a live or strike the blood please respect the original owners and copyright holders

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:Mio(shinmai maou no keiyakusha )

Rook:Kuroka

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	29. Hostages

Ch 29 High School DXD fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or date a live or Strike the blood or any other shows characters are taken from.

Chapter 29 Hostage

It was now Monday so Yami, Kunou and Mio had to go back to school leaving Issei, Kuroka, Xenovia, Asia and Ravel. Xenovia then disappeared with Asia to go do some training. In the end only Issei, Ravel and Kuroka remained.

"Issei can we go on a date?" Ravel asked pleadingly.

"I don't see why not" Issei said as he got of the couch.

"Unfair Nya" Kuroka said while pushing her chest on Isseis back.

"I asked first" Ravel said while shooting Kuroka a glare.

"I have trouble expressing myself" Kuroka replied while looking away embarrassed at her own condition.

'Yeah she seriously does have trouble expressing herself' Issei thought.

[Partner does that make her a tsundere sadist]

'Your right. In the past she always used to tease her sister when trying to show her affection'

Issei was then dragged to the mall by the two girls fighting for his attention.

"So where do you want to go?" Issei asked the girls.

"I hear that restaurant nice" Ravel said while pointing to a fancy restaurant.

They then went in the restaurant before heading to several stores. Just before the date ended Issei was taken into the underwear store so the girls could get his opinion.

"Whys he here with two girls?"

"Whys he here with girls at all?"

"He must be a prevent"

"It couldn't be he hasn't accomplished every mans dream of being a harem king"

"Nah they must be related or something"

Comments like that continued circulating the store causing Issei embarrassment.

"So what do you think Nya" Kuroka said as she exited the changing room wearing seductive black underwear. Much to all the girls shock at the store she went up to Issei and put his hand on here breast.

"So what do you think? Nya" Kuroka asked Issei.

"Erm... What should I say in this situation?" Issei accidentally said aloud.

"Well it's a nice martial isn't it?" Kuroka said obviously teasing Issei.

'Thats what she meant' Issei thought. "It's nice" Issei said diverting his gaze to try and avoid any more death glares from females at the store.

"Hay Issei" Ravel said as she exited the changing room and saw the scene. She then went and put Isseis other hand on her breast which caused a murderous intent to be sent at Issei from girls inside the store and males outside it.

'What do i do in this situation?" Issei thought to himself.

[Buy the underwear and head to the nearest love hotel] Draig suggested.

'What? No not the girls mental conditions' Issei thought to Draig 'I'm talking about the death glares I'm getting'

[Your a devil. Do something similar what Rias did to your parents when you first met her]

'Thanks for the great idea Driag'

[Your welcome partner]

Issei then clicked his fingers and casted a spell which froze everyone and manipulated their memories while he walked out the store. Issei then waited for the girls to finish inside. Issei then went home with the girls.

When home there was a knock at the door. Issei proceeded to walk to the door and open it.

"Who are you?" Issei asked the women outside the door.

"Tell me Issei are you interested in some mercenary work?" The women asked.

"What?" Issei replied not knowing what to say at the situation.

"Himeragi Yukina was kidnapped along with several other middle schoolers in the area"

"Then shouldn't you call the police..." Realising that Yukina wouldn't be taken down by a human he understood the situation "Who's the kidnapper?"

"Khaos brigade"

"Where?" Issei asked getting ready to go.

"So you've taken the job"

"Yes" Issei replied simply "Ravel, Kuroka we've got a job"

"Yes Issei"

"Ok Nya" Ravel and Kuroka said respectively.

Issei and what's left of his peerage were teleported to the kidnappers location by the women.

"By the way" Issei said "Why don't you send your own people?"

"We only have apprentices here" the women replied "Since peace was established we sent all our troops out on missions to work thinking this place would be safe"

"Why would they kidnap middle schoolers?" Issei asked.

"To train into soldiers maybe" the women replied unsure.

Issei was currently outside a classic medieval castle filled to the brim with guards. Issei had only two of his peerage to face this army. The odds against him Issei prepared to charge.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

Find out if they succeed tomorrow.

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or date a live or strike the blood please respect the original owners and copyright holders

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:Mio(shinmai maou no keiyakusha )

Rook:Kuroka

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	30. Escape

Ch 30 High School DXD fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or date a live or Strike the blood or any other shows characters are taken from.

I've started writing a story so the upload schedule of Journey into High Class may become slower or chapters may become shorter or a mix of both. Also sorry for missing out Isseis chant for his crimson armour in previous chapters I will now fix that.

Chapter 30 Escape

Issei and what's left of his peerage slowly approached the castle. From shadow to shadow they sneaked to the medieval castle.

"So how much are we getting paid for this?" Ravel asked.

"I forgot to ask..." Issei replied realising his mistake.

"Honestly you can't leave someone in trouble alone Nya" Kuroka said "But that's what we love about you"

They went in through a window with no glass.

"Which way do we go?" Ravel asked while looking through a crack in the door.

"You two got that way I'll go the other" Issei said "If you here guards scrambling to a location it probably means I've found them"

"Okay" Ravel and Kuroka said while exiting out the door after looking left and right to make sure the coast was clear. They then stealthily walked away. Issei exited the room and headed in the opposite direction. He continued walking down the seemingly endless corridors avoiding the regular patrols of guards. After roughly an hour Issei heard screams of pain. Issei approached the ever increasing screams of pain thinking it was the kidnapped. How he wished he was wrong. Inside the room all the middle schoolers were in a cage. The ones outside the cage were being brutally raped. Some were covered in burns, some bruises, some cuts and the worst they were already dead.

"Boosted gear" Issei whispered making his red gauntlet appear.

"Balance Break!" Issei shouted as he smashed open the door as a blinding red light covered him and became his armour.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

"Dragon shot" Issei shouted sending a big ball of dragonic energy at his opponents knocking 5 blinded opponents out in an explosion of energy. Igniting his back boosters he flew at the nearest rapist. With one punch he sent the rapist flying into the other 10 knocking a few out.

"Dragon shot" Issei shouted again sending another ball of dragonic energy at his enemy's knocking them out.

"Are you okay?" Issei asked all the girls.

"Does it look like I'm okay!" One girl shouted "I've been kidnapped and raped" she shouted while crying. Issei approached the caged girls and ripped the bars off.

"Everyone follow me" Issei said while helping a raped girl too injured to walk up.

"Why should we trust you? And how did you do that" another kidnapped girl asked.

"Magic" Issei replied trying to get the girls to hurry.

"No really how did you do that" the same girls asked again.

"Really magic it exists" Issei replied "Now hurry up and follow me if you want to escape"

Issei led the army of kidnapped girls down the corridors knocking out enemy's left right and centre. Part way through the journey Issei met up with Ravel and Kuroka. When they finally reached the exit Issei just blew the door away with a dragon shot telling the girls to run back to town. Issei then headed back towards the castle.

"Where are you going?" Ravel asked.

"There's still more girls" Issei replied "Himeragi wasn't in that group"

Isseis peerage then proceeded to follow him back to the castle.

"Sorry to disappoint you but there are no more groups" a familiar voice said "Just one individual, oppai dragon"

Looking up Issei saw someone he really didn't want to see.

"Kunzite your looking recovered" Issei said to the girl on the walls of the castle with a weapon pointed at Yukinas neck.

"No thanks to you" she hissed at Issei.

"Well your welcome to a rematch" Issei said hoping to get the hostage released.

"That's an offer I will take" Kunzite replied "By the way I've bought some friends to keep your friends entertained" from behind her came two individuals.

"I'm Bob one of the sixteen leaders of khaos brigade" Bob said.

"Wait, sixteen leaders? Last time Kunzite said it there was twelve" Issei said "And seriously Bob that's a terrible name for a leader" Issei commented while giggling.

"It's my true name these two hide behind fake names right Samantha" Bob said.

"Don't call me that" Kunzite shouted.

"We've increased the number of leaders" the other man said answering Isseis question about the new number of leaders "By the way I'm Pyrite"

Pyrite and Bob then went and attacked Kuroka and Ravel.

"Here take the girl" Kunzite said while throwing her at Issei. He the caught her but received an armour breaking blow to the face sending him flying to the ground.

Issei got up and began to chant "I, the one to awaken am the Sekiryuutei who holds up..." Issei was punched in the face again breaking his chant.

"Your not much good without that crimson armour are you. It's so easy to break this normal armour" Kunzite said while laughing. Before Issei could recover he received a hit to the stomach launching him into the castle wall. She then continued pounding Issei with punch, kick and magic attack one after the other.

"Well it's time to finish this" Kunzite said as she raised her sword ready to stab Issei in the chest. She swung her weapon down. Issei braced himself for his demise... It didn't come. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Origami! She was holding some kind of light sword and barely holding back the enemy's attack.

"Issei run" she screamed at him as the sword slowly approached her.

Issei attempted his chant again "I, the one to awaken am the Sekiryuutei who holds up the truth of the King up-high!"

"Holding the infinite hope and indestructible dream walking the road of righteousness. I will become the Emperor of the Crimson Dragon..."

"And I will lead you to the path of Heaven glowing in Deep(True)-Crimson light!"

[Cardinal Crimson Full Drive!]

Issei was covered in crimson light his wings gaining cannons, his gauntlets becoming thicker. Isseis ultimate armour.

Issei grabbed Kunzites arm and threw her away from Origami.

"Are you okay" Issei asked Origami who just fainted.

[Partner she over exerted herself buying you that time. She will be fine eventually though]

Issei took Origami and and put her next to Yukina "Look after her please"

"Of course" the weakened Yukina replied.

Issei headed back to the recovering Kunzite.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

"Crimson blaster" Issei shouted

[Fang Blast Booster!]

A huge crimson aura was released towards her she put her hands out to block. She was engulfed in an explosion. When the spoke cleared there she was standing barely affected.

"That all you got" She said while drawing a knife from her back. She then embedded her magic in it and shot it at Issei. The speed was insane and too fast for Issei to dodge completely. His right arm became useless because of the blade cutting right through the muscle and tendons causing Issei to scream in pain "Ahhhh! Shit, shit, shit"

"Looks like we win" Kunzite said as Pyrite and Bob appeared at her side carrying Isseis badly beaten comrades.

"Here" they said while throwing his comrades to his feet.

"Kuroka, Ravel are you okay?" Issei asked kneeling down next to them to check.

[Partner their unconscious]

'Shit what do we do?' Issei thought 'Should we run'

[Partner we can't run away with four people]

'What do we do then?'

[Partner I've been hiding something]

'What is it?'

[I can artificially activate Ophis and Greats Reds power]

'What are you waiting for do it'

[But doing so without your sadist side to completely control it would cause the magic to hit your life force due to lack of control]

'How much life would I lose in 10 minutes'

[I guess around 10 years a minute]

'Great lets do that'

[Partner that's half your life at the minute]

'If we don't do it I won't have a life to use that life force on'

[Okay partner buy me a minute]

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

Find out if Issei and the gang survive tomorrow probably.

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or date a live or strike the blood please respect the original owners and copyright holders

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:Mio(shinmai maou no keiyakusha )

Rook:Kuroka

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	31. Escape Part 2

Ch 31 High School DXD fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or date a live or Strike the blood or any other shows characters are taken from.

Chapter 31 Escape part 2

[Okay partner buy me a minute]

"Your really strong. How did you get so powerful?" Issei said trying to start a conversation to buy time.

"Isn't it obvious we are just superior" Kunzite bragged.

"Trihexa 666 blessed us" Pyrite replied truthfully.

"Really? How?" Issei asked curiously forgetting he was meant to be buying time.

"It's simple it's no different than how Ophis and Great Red bless people" Pyrite explained.

"Idiot don't tell the enemy's our secrets" Bob said while hitting Pyrite round the back of the head.

"Ouch what's it matter? He's going to be dead soon anyway" Pyrite said with his hands where he had been hit.

"Oh yeah" Bob replied realising his mistake.

"So does Trihexa 666 blessings work like Ophis's snakes?" Issei asked.

"Pretty much" Bob replied.

"So remind me again what was your goal?" Issei asked having forgotten or never been told.

"To destroy the world obviously" Kunzite replied.

"Any particular reason why?" Issei asked remembering he had to buy time.

"Wait your calm" Pyrite said "Shit I think he's trying to buy time. He must be planning something kill him!"

'Draig I hope your done'

[A few more seconds partner]

Pyrite raised his hand and summoned crystals out the ground and sent them flying at Issei. Issei instinctively put his hands in front of his face to protect himself. Nothing happened. Issei opened his eyes and before him was a magic circle blocking the attack. It was a five point star magic circle with a four point star inside with an infinity symbol in the four point star.

[Partner hurry up we can't afford to use this for more than 19 minutes or else you will die]

"Thanks Draig" Issei said while standing up "Let's play"

"Shit he has access to those monsters powers again" Kunzite said while stepping back in fear. Issei put his hand and fired a laser of energy at his opponents they all dodged it by a millimetre. But Issei screamed in pain "Shit!" Part of Isseis right arm had exploded firing the shot.

[Be careful partner you cant control the magic properly so it will destroy your body if you use too much]

'Thanks for the explanation but it's a bit late'

[Sorry partner I didn't think about it]

Issei then got up and tried to do an acceleration spell. It worked... To well Issei had ran to the other side of the world.

[Partner your better of trying to teleport back]

"Good idea" Issei said creating a teleportation circle below his feet.

'I could run away with everyone now'

[The G force would kill them partner]

'Damn it'

Issei then reappeared on the battle field in a flash of black energy.

"We thought you had run away coward" Pyrite said not knowing Isseis power.

"Just a magic spell gone a bit too powerful" Issei explained "Here let me show you"

[Issei don't!]

Isseis used his left arm to raise his right in the direction of Pyrite. Then an even bigger blast than before was fired at Pyrite. Pyrite now laid there critically injured, burned everywhere his skin as black as the energy fired.

"Shit!" Isseis shouted in pain his right arm no more.

"He's weakened attack" Kunzite said more confident she could win now "He can't control his power at the minute we can still win this"

Kunzite attacked from the left infusing a dagger with her magic. Bob attacked from the right pumping his fists with a deadly aura. Issei stood up again from the kneeling position he had fell to in pain. Using a lot less energy than before he turned the ground to sludge.

"What is this?" Kunzite said as she struggled to move. Issei ran atop the sludge like a god would water. He then dealt a deadly kick to her face breaking her jaw with a loud crunch. Bob broke out of the sludge by blasting it away with his fists. Issei injured and exhausted took a blow to the gut causing him to cough up blood. Issei then weakly jumped back.

"My poison will slowly kill you" Bob said making Issei look down to see the blood vessels in the area he had been hit had gone green.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm" Bob said while sadistically laughing.

"He he he I prefer watching my enemy's squirm rather than squirming myself" Issei said in a now deeper voice.

"What the poison it's disappearing" Bob said in shock as the poison disappeared from his body and he grew a new arm.

"Time for round two" Issei said while laughing. He just slowly walked to Bob who threw punch after punch at his face.

"That all" Issei said before covering his fist in Ophis's power and slamming it twice in the enemy's gut making him scream in pain.

"I know let's slowly poison you to death" Issei said touching the guys stomach all the blood vessels became enlarged and black.

"No please don't" Bob begged "I havvvveee a famillyyy"

"Then you should have stayed with them"

Bob started squirming and screaming in pain before eventually going unconscious. For all this had been a bluff. It was a knock out poison not a killing poison.

[Partner your sadist side gone yet]

'Yeah it's gone have you resealed Ophis and Gread Reds power'

[Didnt need to you did it yourself instinctively]

Issei opened a magic communication circle. His magic circle now crimson and returned to the original Gremory symbol.

"Issei how can I help you?" Sirzechs asked.

"Three new khaos brigade leaders captured" Issei said while sitting down next to his comrades exhausted.

"That's brilliant that's 1/4 down" Sirzechs said happily on the other end.

"I'm afraid not" Issei said about to break the bad news.

"What do you mean?" Sirzechs asked confused.

"There's sixteen leaders now"

"Damn it!" Sirzechs shouted in frustration.

After that Bob, Kunzite and Pyrite were taken to a secure prison. While Yukina was taken back to high god mountain. The still unconscious Origami was carried to his Isseis base by none other than Issei himself.

The next day Issei was in his room with Kuroka. Kuroka suddenly slapped Issei around the face.

"Ouch what was that for?" Issei asked cluelessly.

"You think I don't know?" Kuroka said angrily "You've sacrificed 50 years of your life!"

"Ah that" Issei said "I had no choice"

"Of course you had a choice" Kuroka said slapping Issei again this time while crying "What would we do if you died" She then fell into his chest and hugged him.

"I'm sorry" Issei apologised "But if I didn't I wouldn't have a life to spend it on"

Kuroka now recovering from her emotional outbreak said seductively "Well we better get restoring it Nya". She then kissed Issei before having an intense life force restoration session in which Issei was not aloud to leave for 24 hours. After the life force restoration session and a 6 hour nap Issei went to check on Origami.

"Is she okay? Asia" Issei asked Asia who was looking after Origami.

"She should wake up soon" Asia said while getting up.

"Asia you go take a rest I'll look after her" Issei said giving Asia a kiss. She then left the room to rest leaving Origami to Issei. After an hour Origami stirred awake. Unsure of her surroundings she started panicking and looking for a weapon before spotting Issei holding her hand.

"Are you okay Origami?" Issei asked worried about her.

"I'm fine" she said while blushing slightly.

"Good" Issei said relieved "Don't do something that reckless again your only human you could have died"

Looking down Origami replied "I'm sorry"

Seeing this Issei felt bad and stroked her head causing her to look up "But thank you for saving me anyway" hearing this Origami smiled before grabbing Isseis hand and putting it to her groin area making her moan in pleasure.

"What!? Origami what are you doing" Issei said while pulling his hand away and crawling back.

"Now you have to take responsibility" Origami said "Make me one of your pieces"

"What!?" Issei said "Why?"

Origami then pulled Issei into a kiss and said "I didn't come back for that stupid promise. I came back because I love you"

Issei thought about it for a second before pulling her into another kiss "Okay now lie on the floor"

"Be gentle it's my first time" She said while getting on the floor blushing and slightly diverting her gaze.

"What!?" Issei said confused "No not for that. I'm going to resurrect you"

This made Origami really embarrassed at the misunderstanding. Issei laid a pawn on her before chanting.

"I, Issei Hyoudou, hereby order you: heed me Origami Tobichii"

"Bring your soul back to this world and become my servant devil"

"You shall become my Pawn and rejoice in newfound life"

She was then covered in a crimson light. When the light died down she got up and made her new wings appear and made them move around a bit before making them disappear.

"Issei" Origami said grabbing Isseis shirt and pulling him into a kiss. Issei kissed her back while moving his hand to her private area making her moan "ahh" in pleasure. She then fell onto the bed. Issei quickly and skilfully removed her top.

"Sorry there small" Origami said sadly.

"Size doesn't matter" Issei said moving his hands to her breasts and groping them causing her to moan in pleasure again "I should know I'm the Oppai Dragon"

They then got more and more passionate and fell asleep in that room after 3 hours.

The next day at breakfast Origami was handed a bowl of red rice by Asia which made Origami blush.

"Why does Origami have a bowl of red rice?" Yami asked clueless to Japnese customs.

"Red rice is given to people on special occasions like there birthday and when they become a women" Xenovia explained.

"What's Origamis special occasion?" Yami asked curiously.

"It's her erm..." Issei said trying to come up with an excuse so he's not killed.

"It's the day I left Issei when we were children" Origami said telling a lie and the truth at the same time.

"Really?" whispered Issei into her ear.

"Really" she whispered back.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or date a live or strike the blood please respect the original owners and copyright holders

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:Mio(shinmai maou no keiyakusha )

Rook:Kuroka

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	32. Darkness

Ch 32 High School DXD fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or date a live or Strike the blood or any other shows characters are taken from.

Should I hurry up with the main story line on khaos brigade or should I focus on peerage gathering for now?

Chapter 32 Darkness

Issei approached the door after the door bell was wrung. After he opened the door he saw Yukina.

"Erm... Hello Issei" Yukina said while looking down and blushing.

"Have you recovered Himeragi?" Issei asked.

"Yukina" Yukina said.

"What?" Issei asked in confusion.

"Call me... Yukina" she said while blushing.

"Ok Yukina" Issei said not understanding the true reason she wanted him to call her by her first name "So are you better?"

"Yes" Yukina simply replied.

"So why are you here?" Issei asked.

"Erm... Do you want to be..." Yukina faltered and blushed.

"Do I want to be what?" Issei asked.

"Friends" she said.

"Sure why not" Issei replied making Yukinas face light up.

"Here I've got to get to school" she said handing him a piece of paper with her phone number on.

Later that day Yami was looking for Issei. She wanted to go on another date.

"Mmmm fm" Yami heard muffled noises coming from Isseis room she headed over to investigate. Using her transform ability she made a tiny hole using a thin blade. Looking through the hole she repeated a mistake from long ago when it was just Issei, Asia, Ravel and Xenovia. Through the hole she saw Issei doing Kunou doggy style.

"Faster!" She screamed in pleasure causing Issei to increase his pace. Yami immediately ran away from the hole. Her heart ached. It hurt so badly but she couldn't understand why. Wet. She touched her face and found she was crying. Yami ran for her room and closed the door crying for a reason she didn't know. Xenovia who had seen the whole thing walked up to Yamis door and knocked on it.

"Go away" Yami said from inside her room. Xenovia just ignored her and entered.

"Are you okay Yami?" Xenovia asked even though she knew the answer.

"Why does it hurt?" She said now in a fetal position.

"It's a mix of jealousy and betrayal" Xenovia answered.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because you love him yet he's not being with you" Xenovia explained.

"How do I stop the pain?" Yami asked now looking at Xenovia.

"What made you jealous?" Xenovia asked.

"Seeing Issei doing Kunou" Yami said tearfully.

"Then get done yourself" Xenovia said while getting up and leaving the room. Yami thought about it for a while before building up her determination to ask Issei. The next day Issei and Yami went on a date which ended in them doing it. Issei was currently in his room with Yami hugging him naked.

"That felt good" Yami said increasing the strength of her hug. Issei smiled and kissed her on her forehead. For the first time in her life Yami truly felt happy and at peace. Peace. Yami's hair suddenly turned to hands and started playing with her.

"Woah Yami what are you doing?" Issei asked thinking she was doing something for another round.

"Help. It's not me" Yami said trying to turn of her ability.

"What?" Issei asked confused. Suddenly Yamis hair engulfed her.

"Yami!" Issei shouted in shock while approaching her to try and help somehow. Her hair cleared and there she stood. But she was... Different. She looked older and more mature, she was wearing her usual outfit but it was more revealing.

"Yami?" Issei said making Yami turn to face him.

"I'm Yami and I'm not Yami" Yami replied "So just call me Yami in English, so call me Darkness"

"What?" Issei said confused to Darkness.

"I'm the manifestation of Darkness designed to destroy the world in the event of peace" Darkness said while opening a wormhole to somewhere. Then she closed it.

"Before I leave I'm going to kill you" she said with a psychopathic look.

"Yami you don't have to do this" Issei said trying to convince her.

"Don't resist please were just going to become one. It's love it's all love" she said turning her hair to blade. Issei dodged the slash and ran out the house to an open area.

"There's no point in running" Darkness said coming out of a worm hole she created.

[Issei didn't 48 say that you and Yami would be the only survivors of the battle to try and save the world?]

'I think he said something like that... Ah so that's how she survived'

[Exactly. Be careful Partner]

'I will Draig'

"Yami calm down" Yami ignored Isseis plea and went at him with a barrage of slashes all of which were dodged.

"Boosted gear" Issei said making his sacred gear appear.

[Boost]

"Balance Break"

[Welsh Dragon OverBoost]

Issei was covered in a red light that became his armour. He then dodged or blocked the following attacks. Yami then grabbed his armour with her hair instead and transformed Isseis armour to dust causing Issei to resort to dodging alone.

'Shit how do I change her back?'

[Didn't Darkness say something about the world being at peace]

'Yeah what about that'

[The world is not at peace. So what if it was programmed to activate when Yami reached peace]

'That would make sense but what do we do?'

[Theres only one thing we can do...]

'Draig what do we do?'

[You know the answer]

'Im not going to kill her'

[Its the only way partner]

'No! I will find another way'

Issei ducked under a slash to the head and launched into the air to dodge a slash to the stomach.

'Come on think, think, think... Think that's it that's the answer'

"Darkness if your going to kill me. Don't you want to make it as slow and painful as possible. Like for example whipping" Issei said.

"Good idea" Darkness replied turning her hair to whips instead. Issei just stood there ready to receive the hits.

"Ouch shit!" Issei screamed as the first lashing hit.

"How does it feel? Does it hurt?" Darkness said while smiling.

"He he he not as much as your going to hurt when I'm done with you" Isseis voice now deeper said.

"What?" Darkness said in shock as Issei was now in her face. He then kissed her putting his tong in her mouth assessing his dominance. He slipped his hand into her pantys causing her to fidget in pleasure. They broke for air.

"What's happening my power it's disappearing?" Darkness said fearfully.

"I'm sealing it" Issei said while smiling. He then kissed her again installing seal after seal until Darkness was gone and Yami was back.

"Yami are you okay?" Issei asked her now they were both back to normal.

"Sorry" she replied looking down sadly "We can't be together now"

"Yes we can don't worry it's sealed" Issei said while pushing her to the ground and kissing her.

"I don't have to worry" Yami asked still hesitant.

"Yes it's sealed for good unless I say otherwise" Issei replied. The couple then headed back home.

"By the way what was that?" Issei asked.

"I don't know" Yami replied.

"Can you think of who would do that to you?" Issei asked curiously.

"I don't remember much of my past" she replied sadly.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or date a live or strike the blood please respect the original owners and copyright holders

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:Mio(shinmai maou no keiyakusha )

Rook:Kuroka

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	33. Battle for High God Mountain

Ch 33 High School DXD fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or date a live or Strike the blood or any other shows characters are taken from.

This weekend or next week I'm probably going to take a break from writing or maybe both.

Chapter 33 Battle for High God Mountain

Knock knock knock someone banged at the door urgently. Issei went up and answered it to see a scared Yukina.

"What's wrong?" Issei asked.

"High God Moutain" Yukina said "It's being attacked"

Issei immediately gathered his peerage and left for the mountain. When they reached there Issei issued orders.

"Get in teams of two and spread out helping whoever you can" Issei ordered "Yukina your with me"

"Err yes" she said following Isseis orders.

"Boosted gear"

[Boost]

"Balance break"

[Welsh Dragon OverBoost]

Issei did his chant "I, the one to awaken am the Sekiryuutei who holds up the truth of the King up-high!"

"Holding the infinite hope and indestructible dream walking the road of righteousness. I will become the Emperor of the Crimson Dragon..."

"And I will lead you to the path of Heaven glowing in Deep(True)-Crimson light!"

[Cardinal Crimson Full Drive!]

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

"Crimson blaster"

[Fang Blast Booster!]

Crimson aura was fired knocking out several opponents in a massive explosion. Yukina was slashing and stabbing at enemy's with her lance. A magic attack was fired at her but as soon as her lance stabbed it, it disappeared.

"Woah how did you do that?" Issei asked.

"Sekkarou negates magic by using divine vibrations" Yukina explained. Yukina then slashed at another enemy making them go to the floor in pain.

"Yikes wouldn't want to get on the bad side or you" Issei said while punching an enemy in the face that tried to attack him from behind.

"Ahhh!" Issei screamed as he was hit with an insanely powerful magic attack.

"So we meet again Oppai Dragon" The man with the inhumane eyes from the casino was here.

"So we meet again" Issei said while getting up "Do I get a name?"

"You already have one" he said while grinning "I'm Trihexa 666"

'Shit out of all the people he could be. He just had to be one of the most powerful beings in existence'

[Partner after this khaos brigade is defeated you might want to ask Le Fay if she can make some kind of seal for your dragon aura so we don't keep getting dragged into these sorts of things]

'I agree'

[Also I'm going to give you some advice]

'Great how do we beat Trihexa 666'

[No not about that. Le Fay is jealous because Kuroka gets to spend so much time with you]

'Really?'

[Really]

'Why choose now to tell me?'

[...I don't know]

A gigantic ball of magic was thrown at Issei.

[Star Sonic Booster!]

'Shit I'm not going to make it'

Suddenly the ball drastically decreased in size allowing Issei to dodge.

"Thanks Yukina"

Issei flew up to 666 and punched him square in the jaw.

[Solid Impact Booster!]

"Ouch" Trihexa said sarcastically "That really hurt here let me return the favour"

666 punched Issei in the same place he was hit sending Issei flying to the ground.

[Partner get up!]

Trihexa flew at Issei going to punch him again. Issei rolled and where he was now stood a giant crater.

'That was close'

"Really your going to stab me" Issei looked in Trihexas direction to see Yukina had stabbed him while he was distracted. But unfortunately Trihexa didn't even blink and just pulled it out and threw her and her lance at Issei who caught them.

"You might want to pick stronger pieces" 666 mocked.

"She's not one of my pieces" Issei replied.

"Ha ah ha" 666 laughed "What a brave human"

Issei put Yukina down.

"Draig I'm going to need a lot more boosts"

[On it partner]

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

[Partner that's pretty much the limit your mind can control without it killing you like Ophis and Great Reds power did at the castle]

'Well let's hope it's enough to at least scare him away'

"Crimson Blaster"

Crimson energy gathered at the cannons on Issei's wings.

"Ha ah ah as if that blaster could even hope to break my force field" 666 challenged while creating a black force field around himself.

"I, Sword Shaman of the High God and priestess of the Lion beseech thee"

"Dawn light of exorcism, spirit wolf of snowy mist, grant me the divine might of thy steel, that I may smite a hundred evil spirits!"

Yukina's speed increased she then stabbed the shield.

"As if that cou..." 666 stopped talking as his force field began to disappear.

[Fang Blast Booster!]

666 force field disappeared just at Issei's shot reached Trihexa. The blast was so powerful Yukina was sent flying. Issei managed to catch her.

"Ha ah ah wow you actually managed to damage me" 666 said he was smoking with only slight burns that wouldn't even faze a teenager.

"What do we do Issei?" Yukina asked worriedly.

Issei opened his mouth to answer but stopped. A black spear was through his heart.

"Issei!" Yukina screamed catching Issei as he fell.

[You were a great partner I'm going to miss you] Draig said knowing there was no way out of this one. He didn't have enough time to unseal Ophis and Great Reds power, there were no healers around, this was it Isseis final moments.

'Damn is it really the end?'

[Im afraid so]

'Can you get your last host to deliver a message "Rias I love you and I'm sorry. Tell Mari I love her too" please'

[I can ask]

'Thanks. If I'm going to go out it might as well be with a bang'

[Thats the partner I know]

"Issei!" Yukina screamed as Issei struggled up. Suddenly Yukina slit her hand.

"Drink!" She ordered as her blood poured into Isseid mouth. As Issei drank his wound disappeared. Issei got up and said "Are you ready for round two"

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or date a live or strike the blood please respect the original owners and copyright holders

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:Mio(shinmai maou no keiyakusha )

Rook:Kuroka

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	34. Battle for High God Mountain Round 2

Ch 34 High School DXD fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or date a live or Strike the blood or any other shows characters are taken from.

If anyone figures out who 48 is PM your answer and I will tell you if your right if you want.

Chapter 34 Battle for High God Mountain Round 2

Issei got up and said "Are you ready for round two"

Issei coughed up blood he had been struck again only in a less fatal place. Yukina then ounce again gave him so of her blood.

"My blood will feed of your magic to heal you so you will be weaker fighting"

[Well that was convenient I didn't know she had a healing technique like that]

'I know right... Do you think 48s behind it'

[Knowing his behaviour so far... Maybe]

"Nope I didn't have anything to do with it" Issei turned around to see the hooded figure of 48 "Kiddo this is the battle I warned off. So I shall help"

"Ha ah ah what can you do!" 666 mocked "I am one of the most powerful beings in existence"

"Well I am the most powerful being in existence" 48 bragged while under his cloak something happened. He was growing. His cloak snapped and there stood a giant black and red dragon. He looked like a smaller version of Great Red with black outlining on his scales.

"666 I am 48 and I am your worst nightmare"

"Impossible no one should have more power than me!" 666 shouted while creating the biggest magic circle Issei had ever seen. It rivalled a skyscraper and fired a massive black aura which engulfed 48. When it died down 48 was fine with only minor injuries.

"That it?" He mocked. He then fired the most intense fire imaginable at 666 causing him the same damage he dealt.

'There fucking monsters'

[Even Vali would think twice before challenging them]

'Well we should start evacuating people soon there's going to be no mountain' Issei thought as an entire section of the mountain disappeared in one blast.

[I agree]

Issei then ran off with Yukina to evacuate everyone. The battle between the monsters raged on for hours.

[Their putting me and Albion to shame]

'No kidding. They've only gone and destroyed an entire town and left a crater a meteor would be jealous of and it keeps getting deeper'

By nightfall 666 retreated and 48 disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

The next day at the Hyoudou residence Yukina had been offered a place to stay which she accepted.

Knock knock someone knocked at the door. Issei opened it and found the monster from yesterday's servant Crystal.

"What do you want?" Issei asked.

"Master wants to warn you he won't be able to fight 666 again at least not for a few months" Crystal warned "So be careful"

"Aren't I always" Issei joked.

"Seriously be careful" Crystal said "Also master has a message" Crystal coughed to try and impersonate her master "Hurry up and complete your peerage or I shall pick some girls and kill them before you"

"He wouldn't do that. Right?" Issei asked hoping he wasn't underestimating her master.

"Maybe. Depends how desperate he was" Crystal said before flying off.

'I wonder why her master can't fight again for a few months'

[Maybe it's the same reason he's not directly interfering most of the time]

At an unknown location.

"Master he's not sensing the urgency of the situation" Crystal warned 48.

"I know" he replied.

"What should we do?" Crystal asked worryingly.

"Plan A backup part 2" 48 replied while pulling down his hood.

"So after he's completed his peerage your going to show him your identity" Crystal said thinking he would never resort to that plan "You know your existence will be erased if you resort to this"

"Crystal if the plan fails. Look after my family" 48 said while smiling a warm smile one he had not shown in a long time.

"Yes master" she said feeling helpless.

"Le Fay?" Issei asked as he entered her laboratory under the Hyoudou residence.

"Hmm Issei" Le Fay said as she turned around to face him.

"What are you working on now?" Issei asked.

"Extended life" She answered while looking over her notes scattered across the table.

"How complete are you?" Issei asked curiously while looking over her shoulder even though he didn't understand any of her notes.

"Almost done. 3 months more probably" she replied turning to face him.

"Le Fay after you've done that can you work on something to seal my dragon aura"

"I can but why?" Le Fay asked.

"I want to have a more relaxing life style without an adventure every other week" Issei explained depressed.

"I can do that but it's going to cost you" She said while smiling.

"What's it going to cost?" Issei asked oblivious as to the girls motives as usual. She then pushed him into her seat and then got on his lap and kissed him.

"Seems like a fair price" Issei replied finally understanding. He didn't leave the lab for another 2 hours.

[You know partner I finally understand what's so great about your dream]

'What!?'

[Surrounded by loving girls who will tend to all your needs. Relaxing all the time having pleasure. The only part I don't like is the taking the responsibility for the children]

'Why?'

[I am a dragon we just ditch our children and leave them to fend for themselves and usually we never see the mother again]

'Harsh'

[Maybe]

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed.

Anyway I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or date a live or strike the blood please respect the original owners and copyright holders

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:Mio(shinmai maou no keiyakusha )

Rook:Kuroka

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: (hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	35. Extra Kunou X Issei

Ch 35 High School DXD fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or date a live or Strike the blood or any other shows characters are taken from.

First things first I am now going to slow down my upload schedule to give you better storyline and to fit all the characters in as several reviewers have mentioned I'm leaving characters out a lot.

Secondly well done to NoFocus for figuring out 48s identity. Also well done to anyone else who's figured it out.

Chapter 35 Extra Kunou X Issie

"Issei what's this?" Kunou asked while pointing to a TV like object... It was Azazels TV machine that showed alternate possibilities.

"It's Azazels machine it can show what would happen if you made a different decision in the past" Issei explained "Last time I did it I asked what would have happened if I just chose Koneko and Kuroka"

Kunou then adopted a look of jealousy before saying "Can you do if you just chose me?"

Issei looked at her before looking around and saying "Sure"

Issei approached the machine and put his hand on it "What would have happened if I only chose Kunou?"

The machine the buzzed and whirled and finally a image appeared. It was... Isseis grave.

"Opps forgot about that" Issei said while Kunou looked horrified.

"Don't worry this happened with the neko sisters too" Issei said to calm her down.

"What would have happened if I wasn't killed?" Issei asked the machine making it buzz and whirl again. This time it showed an older Issei sleeping in bed with Kunou at age roughly 18 in a Japanese style room. The alarm clock then went off.

"Hmmm" Issei murmured as he stirred awake and hit the top of the alarm clock and shut it up. Lazily he raised his head and saw the time.

"Kunou it's time to get up" Issei said as he went and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's too early" she moaned turning to face Issei. Issei smiled before saying "If you don't get up I'll have to do something to you"

"Go ahead" she replied too tired. Issei then moved his hands to the base of her middle three tales and started stroking the area. "Ahh!" She moaned in pleasure. Issei then nibbled on one of her lovely fox ears making her moan even more.

"Stopppp teasing" Kunou she said out of breath.

"Will you get up?" Issei asked.

"Depends if your going to stop teasing and do it properly" Kunou said while smiling. Issei then went and did just that.

In a meeting room an hour later.

"Their late again" muttered Yasaka "It's like she's in mating season all year round now"

"Relax their young I'm sure they will calm down eventually" A old tengu said from next to her "Maybe"

"Maybe right she's hooked on it" said a male nekomata.

"Well look on the bright side at least we won't have to worry about an heir ha ah ha" the old tengu said while laughing. Yasaka couldn't help but smirk at the joke along with the others in the room.

""Sorry were late"" Kunou and Issei said as they entered the room.

"No we don't mind as long as you make an heir" the old tengu said causing Kunou to blush madly. Everyone in the room except Issei picked up that something was off.

'Well the succession problem is now over' thought Yasaka as she looked at her daughter.

The meeting then continued ranging in topics from low birth rates to political issues.

Later there was a formal party in devil territory in which representatives from other factions were invited.

"Can I have this dance?" Issei asked Kunou who was wearing a kimono to a western style party. But she did not stand out as the only ones who followed the dress code were devils, fallen angels and angels pretty much. Everyone else just wore formal clothes from their faction like togas etc.

"Yes you may" Kunou said all her tails wagging. They then danced to the orchestral music for three songs before going to the buffet for some dinner. Kunou looked distracted most of the time and looked like she wanted to say something. Kunou dragged Issei of to the balcony in a corner of the castle where no one was.

"Issei there's something I have to tell you" Kunou said worriedly while looking down.

"I have too" Issei said.

"I'm..." Kunou paused to gather courage "I'm pregnant"

Issei stood still shocked unsure what to say.

"I'll get rid of it if you want" Kunou said disappointedly.

"No" Issei said before getting down on one knee and getting a small box out of his pocket "Kunou will you marry me?"

Kunou didn't even hesitate to say "Yes!" And hug him followed by a kiss. Issei put the ring on Kunou's finger as she cried tears of joy.

"Issei how many kids do you want?" Kunou asked.

"How many do you want?" Issei replied.

"Is four okay?" She said nervously.

"If it's what you want" Issei replied picking up his fiancée like a princess.

One week later Issei was in a black suit while Kunou was in a white kimono at an altar.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Issei and Kunou in holy matrimony" a priest like person said.

"Do you Issei take Kunou as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold until death do you part"

Issei looked in Kunou's eyes before saying "I do" and putting a ring on her finger

"Do you Kunou take Issei as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold until death do you part"

Kunou smiled and said "I do" also while putting a ring on her husbands finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" the priest said while smiling. Issei then pulled Kunou towards him bringing her into a simple kiss full of all his feelings. They then ran out of the church and before getting into the white limo with 'Just Married' written on the back. Kunou through her bouquet which Valerie caught making her blush. She then looked to Gasper who also blushed. Issei and Kunou giggled at the scene before going off.

10 years later.

"Mummy, Daddy look at this" A young girl who looked like a younger version Kunou said while shooting a massive fox fire.

"Well done" Issei said while stroking her head.

"Thanks daddy" she said to her father.

"I'm so proud of you" said Kunou as she got down and hugged her daughter.

"Why don't you keep playing outside me and your father are going inside" Kunou said dragging Issei inside.

"Yes mummy" the young girl replied while smiling. Kunou dragged he husband to their bedroom and said "Do you want to make Ura a little brother of sister?" While getting on the bed. Issei jumped on the bed and kissed her not to come out for 5 hours making their daughter wonder what happened.

"Well Issei I never knew you had such sadistic tastes. Too tie her up tails and all and do her doggy style was this what you were trying to hide from me the time with the nekomata siblings" Azazel said coming out from behind a wall.

"I checked to make sure you weren't here dammit!" Issei complained while punching Azazel in the face.

Kunou had a happy look on her face before pulling Issei away from massacring Azazel. She took Issei to her room before saying "Let's make Ura"

Please review, criticise and advise.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:Mio(shinmai maou no keiyakusha )

Rook:Kuroka

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: Origami

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	36. Game

Ch 36 High School DXD fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or date a live or Strike the blood or any other shows characters are taken from.

I really needed that break. Now on with the another world ark.

Chapter 36 Game

Issei was coming back from shopping for essentials with Mio, Rias and Yukina, who insisted on coming as she didn't want to feel like a freeloader. They were on a random street about 2 blocks from there house when suddenly a rip in space and time opened before them. But they were to busy chatting to notice and walked straight into it losing consciousness.

"Ughh where am I?" Issei asked as he woke up finding all the girls unconscious around him. Looking around he found himself in a unfamiliar forest. The trees bark instead of being a dark brown were light blue. The leafs a lighter green. It didn't take long for Issei to realise he wasn't anywhere near his home.

'Theres no forests like this near where I live'

[Partner you fell through a rip in space and time because you were to busy flirting to notice it even though it was right in front of you]

'I wasn't flirting'

[Really?] Draig said sarcastically as Issei kept making the girls blush through most of the conversation.

"Oh my. What do we have here?" A voice said from above. Looking up was a figure Issei recognised.

'Isn't that a flugel'

[From what I can tell... I believe it is]

"How did a bunch of Imanity get on Avant Heim?" She said while looking down at them as if they were ants.

"Imanity?" Issei said clueless.

"Are you saying your not Imanity?" The Flugel asked now fully descended her tone turned from cold to curious.

"No I'm not. I'm a Devil" Issei said while making his wings appear. Hearing and seeing this made the flugels eyes go wide in shock and interest. She slowly approached Issei.

"Hmm. They don't look fake but they only way to confirm is to touch your erogenous zone"

Hearing this suddenly the other girls said "You can't" while remaining in an unconscious state.

"Erm... What's your name? Mines Hyoudou Issei" Issei asked trying to change the subject.

"Jibril. Now is it a yes or no to my previous question?" Jibril asked.

'Draig is the erogenous zone what I think it is?'

[Most likely]

Issei approached faster than perceivable and grabbed her hands before saying "Touch away... No wait you have to let me touch yours too" Issei said in excitement due to being on a sexual activities ban by the doctors orders.

"Sure I don't mind" she said nonchalantly.

"Really!?" Issei said in shock at how easy that was.

Jibril put her hand under Isseis shirt and started rubbing his chest area.

"What are you doing?" Issei asked.

"Touching your erogenous zone" Jibril said "This is one of your erogenous zones. Isn't it?"

'Im guessing an erogenous zone isn't what I was thinking'

[Your guess is as good as mine]

"He he" Issei said in depression at false hope "So where's your erogenous zone?"

Issei asked trying not to look stupid. She picked up his hand and moved it to a part of her wing. Issei started stroking the area making Jibril moan "ahhh"

This aroused Issei so he started rubbing more at her wings causing the moans to get loader and loader until eventually she climaxed. She fell to the floor at a loss for energy.

"Are you okay?" Issei asked as he offered her his hand to help her up.

"I'm fine" she replied while blushing and accepting his offer. She then started drooling "But it's true your not Imanity. Your something unknown"

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Issei said confused at the Flugels behaviour before remembering his previous encounter with one.

She put her hands together like she was praying and smiled before saying "Unknown. The source from which new knowledge is born!" She said excitedly "There is nothing more wonderful than the unknown!"

"Ok..." Issei said while backing away from Jibril.

"I challenge you to a game!" Jibril shouted "If I win you become my slave"

"What do I get if I win?" Issei asked tempted to make a deal if he gets the same deal.

"I'll become your slave obviously"

"Deal!" Issei said excitedly while examining her body completely forgetting what would happen if he lost.

After making the deal Jibril teleported Issei and his still unconscious ally's with her to the materialisation shiritori.

"So what's the game?" Issei asked getting so caught up in the prize he forgot that he still needs to win the game.

[Your a baka partner. What are you going to do if you lose?]

'I didn't think about it...'

"Were going to play materialisation shiritori"

"Materialisation shiritori?" Issei said slightly confused.

"Just like shiritori is you fail to say a word within 30 seconds you lose or say a word that's already been said you lose" Jibril said "However if you cannot continue for any reason you lose. Oh and you can't directly make someone unable to continue"

"Hmm okay is that it?" Issei asked.

"No since it's materialisation shiritori. If you say something that exists it will disappear. If you say something that doesn't exist in the game space it will appear. But fictional items are forbidden"

"Hmm okay I think I've got it"

"Then let the game begin" Jibril said moving to sit on the opposite side of the round table with a ball of energy at the centre with magic formula circling it.

"Aschente" Jibril said.

...Silence followed.

"Oh I forgot to mention before the game can begin you have to say Aschente" Jibril said.

"Oh okay. Aschente"

The light ball in the centre grew in intensity.

"Since your outclassed I'll let you have the first move" Jibril said "Try not to bore me"

"Hmm Issei what's going on?" Rias said as Mio and Yukina also woke up.

"Ah long story short we've fallen into another world and I'm having a game in which the loser becomes a slave to the a winner" Issei said nervously.

"Oh that's nice" Rias said drowsily "Wait. Slave!"

She got up and started shaking Issei "How could you make a deal like that!?"

"Sorry" Issei said "I wasn't thinking properly"

"Wait Issei will be a slave if he loses" Mio said after listening to the conversation.

"Issei don't lose you can win this" Yukina said trying to encourage him.

"Thanks guys"

"He he he I can say anything that exists right" Issei said with a perverse look.

"Of course" Jibril said.

"Women's clothes!" Issei shouted while pointing at Jibrils clothes. Suddenly all the females clothes disappeared.

""Issei!"" Mio and Yukina said while slapping him.

"Interesting first move" Jibril said "Sun set"

Suddenly the room disappeared and the sun was setting.

"Time bomb" Issei said in an attempt to render her unable to continue.

A time bomb appeared on Jibril.

"What's this?" Jibril said before the bomb exploded.

"Yes!" Issei said as the bomb was exploding.

"Was that a weapon from your world" Jibril came out of the explosion unharmed.

"Balaur" suddenly a serpent with 12 heads appeared. It had a body similar to that of a giant fish and a small pair of dragon wings that would never be able to carry it. The Balaur then launched itself at Rias and the others.

"Red monsters" Issei said before the creature could sink it's teeth into his girls. The monster just disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Issei! What sort of game is this your going to get us killed!" Rias shouted at Issei.

"Please don't worry everything that has happened will reverse at the end of the game. So even if you die you'll be alive again at the end" Jibril explained.

The game continued for 3 hours after that.

"Ah I'm starting to get bored now" Jibril said she then gave Issei a death stare "Air"

Suddenly all the air disappeared leaving Issei unable to speak.

'Shit' Issei thought before he wrote 'ah ha ha' in the air using magic for Rias had hit him sadistically. Issei was still losing consciousness as were the others.

'Rabisu' a vampiric spirit appeared and tried to attack Jibril who just saw it as a pest.

'Upoetic' Writing this made the demon disappear for some reason unknown to Issei.

'Cerberus hound' Issei wrote causing a Cerberus to appear and run at Jibril as she was the only non native to hell.

'Dog' Jibril wrote in the air using magic making the cerberus disappear 'How disappointing it this the best you can do?' Jibril wrote. Isseis comrades/cheerleaders had already long lost consciousness and Issei was on the verge of following them. Issei adopted a smug look and wrote 'Girls climaxing'

Jibrils mind went blank as pleasure engulfed her. Unable to think, unable to act she failed to write a word within the time limit. She lost. Issei won.

"""Issei!""" Rias, Mio and Yukina said in unison. But Isseis sadist/dominant mode was still in place so he just went up and pulled Rias into a kiss silencing her.

"I couldn't have done this without all your support so thank you" hearing the compliment made the girls stop complaining and blush.

"I... I lost to a lower species" Jibril said aloud in shock.

"That's the problem with underestimating someone" Issei said while walking up to her.

"But how?" Jibril asked.

"Well I switched mind frames from baka power mode to smart technique mode" Issei said leaving out how he did it in case she called it cheating.

"What would you have done if you couldn't get g?"

"I pretty much knew you were going to say dog to get rid of the cerberus. So I didn't have a back up plan" Issei explained "Before that was just buying time and luck. Both of which are my specialities"

"Now my slave onto the magic circle" Issei said while creating the reincarnation circle. Jibril stood on the magic circle.

"Can you lay down please"

Jibril then complied with her masters orders and laid in the circle. Issei got a pawn out and put it on her chest and chanted "I, Issei Hyoudou, hereby order you: heed me Jibril"

"Bring your soul back to this world and become my servant devil"

"You shall become my Pawn and rejoice in newfound life"

The pawn glowed crimson and descended into her chest. She was engulfed in red light before it dispersed. Jibril was now reborn as a devil.

"What was that?" Jibril asked confused as to what just happened.

"I reincarnated you into a devil" Issei explained while smirking.

"What!?" Jibril said "So I'm a devil now and no longer a flugel"

"Well technically reincarnated devils keep there skills and physical features from when they were another species"

"Well it could be worse at least I get to hang around with unknown and get new knowledge" she said while slightly drooling.

"Now the only problem is how to get back home" Issei said.

"... You don't know how to get back!" Rias, Mio and Yukina shouted.

"What gave you the idea it did?" Issei asked sarcastically.

Please review, criticise and advise.

Will our Heroes ever get back home. Find out next chapter... Maybe. Also sorry this chapter took so long but I had a hard time writing the game. Why? why did it do materialisation shiritori? I was a fool.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:Mio(shinmai maou no keiyakusha )

Rook:Kuroka

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: Origami

Pawn:Jibril

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


	37. Vegas Haunting

Ch 37 High School DXD fanfiction

Authors notes

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own highschool dxd or to love ru or The Alchemist (book)or No Game No Life or shinmai maou no keiyakusha or rising x rydeen or date a live or Strike the blood or any other shows characters are taken from.

Chapter 37 Vegas Haunting

"Now the only problem is how to get back home" Issei said.

"... You don't know how to get back!" Rias, Mio and Yukina shouted.

"What gave you the idea it did?" Issei asked sarcastically.

"What are we go going to do?" Yukina said starting to panic.

"Don't worry I can send you home" everyone turned around to see the cloaked figure of 48.

"Hmm who's he?" Jibril asked "He has an amazing power coming go from him"

"That's 48 a future seeing bastard that is trying to prevent an apocalypse" Issei said.

"What's wrong with being a bastard?" 48 asked.

"What!?" Everyone said.

"Most people are bastards now days. Even yourself Issei" 48 explained "You do know bastard means child born of unmarried parents right"

Everyone just looked at him blankly.

"Well time to send you back" 48 said while slightly laughing "Have a nice fall"

"What? Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Mio screamed as the ground was replaced by sky. They were all falling.

"This is gonna hurt" Issei said while bracing for impact. Splash, they had landed in water luckily. Issei looked around before saying "Ha ha ha very funny. fall, Niagara Falls" Issei said sarcastically.

"Issei next time we see 48 can I stab him?" Yukina said clearly angry as they were swimming to shore.

"Be my guest" Issei replied. When they reached the shore Issei forgave 48. It didn't take long for the girls to notice Issei had a perverse look. They then looked down and saw why. Their clothes were soaked and see through. Issei could see Yukinas blue striped bra and Mio and Rias's red ones. Unfortunately it seems Jibrils clothes were water proof which disappointed Issei.

""Issei!"" Yukina and Mio shouted in embarrassment while hitting Issei around the face

After that small adventure Issei returned home with his new piece. The next day Issei was dragged away by Kiba who looked extremely stressed.

"You've got to help Issei" Kiba begged.

"Woah what's wrong?" Issei asked confused as usual.

"Vegas!" Kiba said "I got married to some random girl in Vegas!"

Issei put his hands on Kiba's shoulders and said "Your fucked. What do you want written on your grave?"

"Please help me I don't want to die so young" Kiba pleaded "I still have thousands of years I could live" he said starting to cry.

"Ok, ok I'll try and help" Issei said.

"Thanks man" Kiba replied starting to calm down thanks to new support.

"So what should I do?" Issei asked.

"I was hoping you would have an idea" Kiba said while looking down panicking again.

"Erm..." Issei said while trying to think of a solution "Do you know who the girl is?"

"No" Kiba said even more panicked.

"Then what's the problem" Issei said "Give it a hundred years and then you can get married"

"No man" Kiba said "She'll find out"

"So right first things first. Get Azazel, Gasper and Sirzechs were having a men's night in Vegas"

"That's cover right?" Kiba said worrying Issei might forget their mission.

"Yeah it's cover" Issei said to rid Kiba of his worries.

After some convincing and bribing they managed to get everyone's help.

"Yami why are you coming?" Issei asked as Yami was stalking them through the streets of Vegas.

"Rias said to make sure you don't have an affair" Yami said while still following them.

"Then shouldn't you be unseen then?" Issei said confused as ever at Yami's behaviour.

Yami thought for a second before replying "Maybe"

Issei shook his head "Yami everything you see done in Vegas must be kept a secret no matter what. Do you understand?"

"Ok. But why?" Yami asked.

"Kiba here accidentally got married to some random girl last time we were in Vegas and now we have to track her down"

"Why does it need to be kept secret?" Yami asked clueless to Kiba's girlfriends brutality.

"Because he does want to get killed by his girlfriend" Issei explained.

"I thought devils were polygamous" Yami said.

"Most are. It's just some people don't agree with it" Issei explained.

"So where should we start looking Issei?" Azazel asked.

"We split up and search every church and casino you can get married in and search the footage and photo albums" Issei said coming up with a plan on the spot.

"Should I split up too or should I go with you" Yami asked.

"Your choice" Issei said while walking off to the casinos he had circled on his map. Issei had also given everyone else circled maps as well before he walked off. Yami chose to follow her heart to her lover.

After searching 5 casinos and churches Issei was beginning to lose hope until they spotted the familiar figure of 48.

"48" Issei said.

"Yo kiddo" 48 replied while putting some coins on 24 on the roulette.

"Are you here to tell us who the girl is?" Issei said in hope.

"Nope" 48 said bluntly "Im here to watch all your pain and to drink n gamble"

"Seriously?" Issei said in disbelief.

"Seriously" 48 relied winning several coins.

"Not even a hint" Issei said in hope.

"Hint eh... Can't think of one" 48 said while drinking a shot of vodka "damn shots are too small. 20 shots of vodka please" 48 shouted to no one in particular.

"Right away sir" a random worker said.

"Your a regular here aren't you?" Issei said guessing by the workers behaviour.

"I can't spend all my time stopping the apocalypse can I?" 48 said while laughing slightly from being drunk.

"Yami let's go" Issei said while walking off to the last church on the outskirts of town for really cheap weddings. The prices were not only cheap but so was the church. It was run down and their appeared to have been some kind of gun fight here as blood was splattered all over the place. Issei walked up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me Madame, can I look through all the wedding pictures, footage or name lists for May 17th 2014" Issei said while showing a police badge he obtained years ago as a thanks from a government official.

"Right away officer" she said while going under the desk and bringing up a book full of photos. "Everything between these two bookmarks was on the date specified"

"Thanks" Issei said going to look through the books. As soon as he opened it both Issei couldn't help but laugh.

"Well this wasn't a waste of time at all" Issei said while laughing uncontrollably.

"What are you talking about" Yami said.

Issei whispered something in here ear causing her to smirk.

Issei got out his phone and took a picture.

"For future bribing purposes" Issei said while smiling.

After that they called everyone over.

"Everyone we have found the person and we hate to tell you but... Their dead" Issei lied.

"Oh" Kiba said feeling very guilty.

"But we did find something interesting. Gather everyone and meet me at the Gremory training room and when I say everyone, I mean the whole of dxd"

After assembling the whole of DXD in the underground facility under the Gremory territory.

"Everyone we are here today to pay tribute to Kiba" Issei said while putting a wine glass up "Congratulations on getting married"

"Issei you fucking traitor" Kiba shouted in rage.

"Kiba!" Tsubaki shouted while grabbing Kibas collar.

"Woah what are you doing to your husband?" Issei said while him and Yami were laughing.

""What?"" Everyone said in unison. Issei clicked a button and a image of Tsubaki and Kiba in wedding attire at an altar appeared.

"Congratulations on getting married to your girlfriend" Issei then fell to the floor laughing. Soon enough everyone else joined in and congratulated the couple.

"Wait, wait, wait are you telling me I accidentally got married to my girlfriend while drunk in Vegas" Kiba said trying to come to an understanding.

"Yup, I lied your wife's not dead she's over their" Issei was pointing and trying to get up with his ribs hurting from laughter.

"So the whole trip was a waste of time" Sirzechs said.

"Yeah, but I bet it's the best laugh you've had in a while" Issei replied having finally got up.

"I suppose" Sirzech's said while laughing.

The party continued to celebrate Kiba and Tsubaki's wedding.

"Yo Issei long time no see" Saji said while walking up to Issei who was stuffing his face at the buffet.

"Long time no see Saji, how are your girls?" Issei asked.

"Fine but you were right about high classes getting addicted and slutty" Saji said while smiling perversely.

"Wait have you been doing the girls all the time for the last year" Issei said coming onto the reason for Saji's disappearance.

"You bet" he said while smiling.

After that everyone drunk the night away.

Please review, criticise and advise.

Read the authors notes at the bottom of next chapter to find out a funny secret about this chapter.

Pieces:

Queen:Kunou

Knight:Xenovia

Knight: Yami(to love ru)

Bishop:Ravel

Bishop:Asia

Rook:Mio(shinmai maou no keiyakusha )

Rook:Kuroka

Pawn:Kiyome Abe (maybe)

Pawn: Origami

Pawn:Jibril

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:(hidden for your enjoyment)

Pawn:

Pawn:

Pawn:


End file.
